


Désolé Je ne vous ai pas embarassè

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Adrien Agreste, Caring Adrien, Concerned Alya, Concerned Nino, Daddy Issues, Depressed Luka, Eventual Smut, F/M, HEAVY FUCKING ANGST, Lukanette, Marinette wants to be with Adrien but he's doing bad, New Character - Freeform, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Overbearing Parents, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strong implications, The poor blond just wants a normal relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, depressed adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: "And that's supposed to mean?""You know exactly what I mean..""Why'd I even bother talking to you if you were just going to act like this?""Why do you even bother pretending like everything's fine when it's not!"Adrien takes a step back then forward extending his hand index finger out towards Marinette."So you're going to make this about me?""Yep.""Fine be that way I don't give a shit!" Adrien screams as he leaves slamming the door. Marinette stares at the door her face mostly void of emotion for a couple seconds before she couldn't hold back and her lips curved up into a smirk.





	1. Chapter 1

"No offense, but what was that?" Chat noir asked almost fuming with anger as the two lept away from all the chaos that had ensued from hawkmoth's latest akuma. 

"We saved the day didn't we?" 

Chat noir chuckled low in his throat combing his messy blond hair with his fingers and staring down at the rooftop they were standing on in annoyance. "M'lady you've been being pretty irrational lately.." He paused to watch her face. "This isn't like you I wanna know if you want to talk about it?" 

"You know we can't disclose information on our personal life's they're like clues chat." The tone of her voice completely shook him it had such a bitter undertone he almost didn't speak again. 

"So you need to talk to someone and I'm here, ladybug you're my best friend and I want to help you because that's what friends do-" 

"But you can't help me chat!" The young bluenette hissed at her partner her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Chat you don't understand how much I want to talk to you how much I feel like something's eating away at my heart and I just want you to comfort me.... But you can't and I can't let you." Ladybug hung her head as the tears began to flood from her eyes she held her stomach with both hands as she sobbed loudly in front of her partner. 

"I'm so so sorry ladybug, I really am I'm so sorry." Without really thinking about it he walked over to his sobbing partner and wrapped his arms around her. 

She didn't detest to it, not even slightly but instead held onto his shoulders with both hands. He could feel her body convulse every time she sobbed but even with her heavy tears escaping her open mouth and salty tears running down her face he found her beautiful. Chat made sure to keep the hug light as too not upset her more. She smelled like ocean water one of his favorite scents for a reason he was uncertain of. 

Eventually she pushed him away slowly but surely he moved back in what felt like slow motion. His hands now somehow wrapped around her waist and her fingers on both sides of his chest. Her eyes locked on his encapsulating blue and shimmering green. 

"Ch-at.." Her voice was dry and brittle, the tears on her cheeks glowing with the amber rays of the setting sun. 

For a split second he thought he saw her look at his lips and then back up to his eyes. Her throat moved indicating that she had swallowed, and her perfect rosy pink lips parted like she was going to speak again. 

"Bye M'lady..." And with those words he separated himself from her jumping from the rooftop. 

*** 

"What the heck was that about?!" Plagg growled angrily "What the heck were you thinking!" 

"I know, I know I have a girlfriend...." 

"What? I don't care about that! I care about you playing around with your identity! Who knows how long you could've been on that roof, your identity needs to be kept secret Adrien!" 

"And you don't think I know that?!" Adrien shot back fuming with disgust "Of course I do! What was I supposed to do leave her on the roof to cry?!" 

"Uh duh!" Plagg grunted "Don't forget it was your meddling that drove her to cry in the first place." 

Adrien shook his head. "Plagg, you'll never understand love." 

"Oh and you do? You're a 15 year old boy who's dating one girl but is in love with another where I come from that's not love that's absurd!" 

"Don't you have some cheese to eat?" Adrien asked gritting his teeth and stomping over to his school bag which he'd carelessly dropped when the akuma. "And for the record I didn't want to date her my father wanted me to." 

"Going in one ear and out the other Adrien!" Plagg rolled his eyes picking up the biggest chesse wheel from his stash. 

"It wouldn't kill you to listen to me for once..." 

"It also wouldn't kill me to care but I'm not going to do that either." Adrien slumped down on his bed almost shutting his eyes. He felt strained like a heavy weight was resting on his chest. 

His brain focused back on the rooftop from earlier today. Ladybug standing in front of him with moist eyes from crying and stained cheeks. A soft red from the slight cool breeze that wafted over the city as fall was getting much colder. Her bangs gently caressing her forehead and the way her lips pursed like all she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. 

"Oh fuck...." Adrien breathed loudly turning his head back and forth aganist his pillow. 

"Ughhh what now?" Plagg groaned 

"Please don't do me any favors just go back to stuffing your face." 

Even without sitting up Adrien could tell his greedy kwami had resumed eating as her heard him rummaging around for more camembert. 

"I feel like she wanted me to kiss her back there...." There was a brief silence before Plagg finally relaxed his rummaging. 

"She did.." He replied "I could feel it." 

Adrien sat up both out of surprise that Plagg didn't ridicule him and because he realized he had been right, she looked so amazing and he wanted to kiss her too... His head hit the pillow and his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Sorry I didn't kiss you." 

*** 

"Marinette you need to get your act together" Tikki lectured Marinette groaned in disgust. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Tikki was lecturing her for what had to be the 4th akuma and 15th time this week. 

"I know Tikki, and I know I'm not dealing well I just hate this I hate this feeling, I hate seeing him with her.... And...." 

"Marinette I know, and you know I'd never tell you to get over it but you do need to focus you can't keep acting like this.... It's been almost a month now...." 

Tikki was right Tikki was always right. It was a pain but Tikki had a spree for being right and Marinette knew that all too well. 

"And that situation with chat noir...." 

"Oh my god! No no Tikki he's my best friend! I love him but not like that! I shouldn't have done that I almost kissed him..." 

"It was because you were vulnerable and in a bad headspace Marinette and chat noir was good to you he didn't take advantage of you.." 

Marinette buryed her head in her arms. "Then maybe I should date him..." She whispered into the crook of her arm. 

"Marinette he's a great guy but like I said before you're not in a good headspace right now that and other reasons suggest you shouldn't try anything with chat." 

"Ughhh Tikki for once can you not be right!!" Marinette whined in anguish falling back into her pillows and using one of them to hide her face. 

Suddenly both girls turned as Marinette's phone buzzed. Sitting up Marinette turned it over looking at who was calling: Alya. She pressed the green call button staring at the screen. 

"Hey Alya." 

"Are you kidding me girl, you're still acting all moody and sad it's been almost a whole month!" 

"Why don't you ever just let me suffer in peace?" 

"Because I'm your best friend and that's not in my rule book." Alya snorted laughing into the receiver 

"Well then make an exception." Marinette whined staring at her best friends unwavering face. 

"Marinette I know this is hard for you and I hate seeing you like this, but you need to get over this... Next weekend All of us girls and Luka are heading down to the pool I'm expecting you to come." 

"Who's luka?" 

"Remember juleka was telling us! Her brother? He's going to be enrolled in our school in a couple weeks?" 

"Oh right Luka, yeah no I remember now...." Marinette remarked her face just as still as ever 

"Sound more enthused this is going to be so much fun!" Alya remarked excitement rose in her voice almost like a young child eating ice cream. 

"I don't want to go!" 

"Think of it this way if you don't come We'll all come into your house tie you up and drag you to the pool." 

"Fine...." 

"Fine what?" 

"Fine I'll be there! Happy now!!" Marinette groaned in disgust rolling her eyes. 

"Yep. See you tomorrow." And with that Alya hung up. 

Marinette was tempted to throw her phone but decided against it. "Cheer up you need this." 

"Ughhhhh!!!!" 

*** 

Marinette walked up to the red stone building where she went to school her head hanging and her face showing every bit of sleep she didn't receive last night. 

"Marinette! I was starting to think you would show up." Alya called pulling her best friend into a tight hug. 

"I didn't want to show up..." Marinette remarked 

Alya pulled away folding her arms over her chest "I'm seriously sick of this he won't be with her forever you know." 

"That's not the point Alya, I'll get to him after her after she's been with him made him happy and who knows what else...." 

"If you're suggesting sex I'm sure he won't enjoy it." 

Marinette groaned into her hands "Key word suggesting and you don't know that." 

Just as their conversation had died down Adrien's car pulled up in front of the school, Marinette turned away not wanting to see it. 

The sleek limousine door opened and an average sized girl walked out first followed by Adrien who held her hand and shut the door behind her. 

"Aria and Adrien pulled up." Alya informed blankly a crestfallen Marinette 

"Just tell me when they're gone." She remarked still not looking in the direction of the couple. 

Aria had been going to their school since the start of the year after her parents enrolled her and they'd begun to work with Gabriel on creating new fashion lines. She had straight sleek light brown hair that always flowed beautiful out into a long ponytail considering that's how she always wore it, hazel eyes that anybody could get lost in and the prettiest smile. 

"I think you're prettier than her..." Alya commented suddenly as the two stopped on the stairs while Adrien spoke with Nino 

"I know you think you're being helpful but I know I don't hold a candle to her." 

The bell rang and Marinette turned her head towards the building. "Come on we've gotta get to class." Alya's voice sounded unusually sad as she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her into the school building. 

The classroom was filled with chattering kids some sitting on desks while others took placement in their seats finishing up late assignments. Marinette and Alya took their seats next to each other and Marinette rubbed her thumbs together not saying a word to anyone. 

"Hey Marinette." Adrien spoke smiling 

"Hey." Marinette replied never looking up 

Since Aria didn't really have any friends and was Adrien's girlfriend their teacher had made an exception to the two students per desk rule and allowed her to sit between Nino and Adrien. 

"I noticed you'd been looking kinda sad lately so I got you this." He held his hand under Marinette's drooping head a small candy wrapped in foil sat between his palms. Marinette finally looked up at him. 

"It's just to let you know I'm here if you wanna talk.." His words were so sweet and soft. Marinette looked at her best friend who nodded to her gesturing for her to take the candy. 

"Th-thanks Adrien." She smiled happily holding the candy with both hands. 

Her eyes shot up to see both Adrien and Aria smiling at her the brown haired girl's hand rubbed Adrien's back smiling at the two. Marinette could feel her heart ripping into two separate parts as he turned to look at her his smile lighting up the entire room. 

The second bell rang and every kid scurried to their seats before their teacher came in. 

"Alright let's start class." 

All Marinette wanted was to curl into a hole and die.


	2. Pool Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning to dance in the rain."

**Saturday, September 30th**

"Marinette you promised!" Tikki whined trying to pry Marinette out of bed though as small as she was and as heavy in her own feelings as Marinette was that was proving almost impossible.

"I know what I said but I don't want to go." 

Tikki stopped tugging and landed in front of Marinette's face directly on her pillow. "Marinette I'm going to say this because I care about you and I know that you need someone to be real with you." Tikki sucked in a breath "Get out of bed this instant no more of your stupid sulking I've had it! You're going to go to that pool Marinette and you're going to have fun!" 

It was normally pretty weird for Tikki to yell especially when it was only about 8:30 in the morning and other's within the house might still be resting, but Marinette figured she wasn't being the easiest person to work with, even so she felt helpless to fixing her attitude it wasn't really anyone's fault and she certainly wasn't trying to blame anyone for her own immaturity but it felt especially hard to cope with lately. 

"Fine I'm up." Marinette groaned in disgust. She immediately got out of bed grabbing her shorts and bathing suit unenthusiastically strolling into the bathroom. 

Once inside she placed the outfit on the toilet seat cover and turned on the water in the shower almost immediately climbing in and regretting her decision as the water was way too cold to the point of her almost jumping out of her skin. 

"Are you actually in the shower or are you pretending to be?" Tikki yelled over the water 

"I-I'm in the sh-sh-shower!" She called back through gritted teeth still shivering 

Marinette could hear Tikki enter and let out a long breath. "Trust me on this Marinette you'll definitely thank me later." 

"And what if I don't?" Marinette whined " it's fall anyway why're we going to the pool?" 

"You didn't think to ask Alya that question?" 

"Well no that's why I'm asking you." 

Tikki sighed deep detachment soaked her voice "it's the warmest day of fall this year, it was on the news yesterday the weather forecaster said we may never get a day like this ever again." 

The young bluenette froze thinking this over before resuming the conversation. "Really? How warm is it outside?" 

"Almost 80, most likely 73 right now it's supposed to get warmer later." 

"I didn't know you watched the news Tikki." 

"Well you miss a lot when you're caught up in your feelings." Tikki remarked a slight spark or spite in her voice. 

Marinette laughed for the first time in about a week. A real genuine laughed that sparked giggles between the two girls and both were suddenly partaking in the laughter. 

"Alright alright I get it you don't have to tell me twice i know I've been kind of hard to deal with lately." 

Tikki snickered compelling the girl in the shower to throw one of the two pieces of soap from the soap dish at her. "Get out Tikki!" 

\---

Once Marinette had gotten out of the shower she tied her hair up into two ponytails like she always did pulling on the top and bottom part of her bathing suit then pulling on the shorts. She quickly grabbed a hoodie for the road and pulled her arms through. She packed her phone, lotion, a change of clothes, and a towel opening the trap door and leaving down the stairs. 

"Ok mom I'm off." Marinette called to Sabine who was in the kitchen most likely cooking breakfast. It was about 9 am by now so that meant Tom was most likely in the bakery already. 

"Make sure you eat something first honey it's not good to swim on an empty stomach!" Sabine warned 

"I know mom I'm going to take an orange and eat it while I walk." She responded 

"Ok be safe sweetie." 

"I will!" 

Marinette stopped in the bakery to give her dad a kiss and a hug before heading outside. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better Marinette." Tikki said a smile on her little features 

"I guess I feel better somewhat...." 

"Who knows maybe that boy Luka could be your next Adrien."

"No way you don't just fall out of love at the drop of a hat Tikki." 

"Well all I'm saying is you never know what can happen when you stop looking at the past and look at the future." 

Marinette wanted to argue more especially after the past, future comment but she struck silence immediately embedded in her own thoughts. What did Tikki mean by that? Was Adrien her past? She'd always though of Adrien as her future but was Tikki right? Was there really no future for them? It didn't really seem possible that something like that could happen or would happen. Everything happens for a reason, if that was the case was she supposed to date someone else to? 

She could feel her heart ripping in half again and the tears stung the corners of her eyes just as she arrived at the pool. 

"Marinette you're here!" Rose called coming up to the bluenette and giving her a hug. 

"We were starting to think you wouldn't show girl." Alya laughed going over to her best friend 

Marinette tried to keep her head up and give a fake smile as the other girls came over knowing that if she showed even the slightest amount of sadness she'd have to spill to Alya who was the ultimate meddler. 

"Oh yeah Marinette I meant to introduce you this is my brother Luka." Juleka announced moving over to display a boy with black hair and blue tips, he was wearing a black speedo shirt that clung tightly to his abdomen and blue swim trunks. 

"Nice to meet you Luka." Marinette obliged reaching out her hand to shake his. 

"Why so formal?" He asked almost shyly 

"O-oh..." Marinette retracted her hand suddenly feeling really flushed. 

"No no it's ok I was just kidding." He laughed holding out his hand and shaking her's. His laugh reminded Marinette of crashing waves in a way that made her shiver. 

"Come on guys let's head inside." Alix said a smirk on her face primarily addressed to Marinette who scowled back. 

"I can hear wedding bells..." Alya cooed once Luka was out of ear range to which Marinette slapped her hands away. 

They'd all gotten in the pool at about the same time after going through the pool showers and placing their towels on the deck not far away from the pool. Everyone kind of did their own thing once they'd gotten in though mylene, juleka, and rose played with the pool noddles either play fighting with them or just swimming with them. Alix swam over to the deep end pretty much just doing little dives or seeing how long she could hold her breath. Luka stayed around the middle of the pool going underwater mostly sometimes choosing to scare the girls by grabbing their legs from under the water. And Alya and Marinette just stayed by the shallow end conversing. 

"Come on Marinette you deserve a sweet boyfriend you know." 

"I know but I also know that I don't want it to just be Luka, and I'm still in love with Adrien." 

"Marinette you know I wouldn't want you to just end up with Luka just because it's convenient. What I'm saying is talk to him a bit maybe take him out for some ice cream get to know him better then see what happens, you know." Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow. 

Marinette looked down at the blue pool water. The entire place stunk of chlorine like they used too much of it and it kind of burned Marinette's nose at first but she eventually grew used to it. Her eyes stared down at her feet the look almost like an illusion. 

"That's not the point Alya..." 

Alya groaned "You know you could just tell me that you don't want to do it because you're scared or even that you're not going to do it because you want to hang on to that little part of you saying that you'll still end up with Adrien." Alya spoke in a calm caring voice. "But Adrien's happy and if you really love him you'll be happy that he's happy and try to be happy too." 

She was right. Love means that no matter how much you love someone you'll let them go even if you know that you weren't the reason that they're happy. 

"I know-" 

"Guys come play Marco Polo with us!" Rose called out 

Marinette didn't have time to say a word as Alya dragged her over to everyone else. Luka shook his hair out combing it back with his fingers and smiling as the two girls walked over to them. 

"Alright who's gonna be it?" Alix asked 

"I'll be it." Luka volunteered 

"Ok close your eyes." Mylene stated Luka smirked closing his eyes 

Everyone slowly swam away from him and Alya separated herself from Marinette moving closer to the wall while Marinette stayed more towards the corner of the pool. Alix called out first from the deep end screaming polo before Luka could even say Marco. Juleka and Rose giggled swimming past Luka as quietly as possible. 

"Marco" Luka called loudly 

"Polo!" the other's answered 

Marinette tried to swim farther away as Luka inched forward but she wasn't a very fast swimmer and more commonly had to resort to dragging her feet along the bottom of the pool to stay away. 

"Marco!" Luka announced 

"Polo!" Alya and Rose yelled 

Mylene and Alix stayed closer to the deep end where Luka wasn't going while everyone else was around 6 feet. 

"Marco!" Luka grinned he had gotten a lot closer to Marinette and now she was basically trapped it resulting to staying near the wall because she couldn't really keep up. 

Her back up aganist the wall Luka closing in. "Marco!" He called once more even though most of the responses came from the other side of the pool Luka closed in on Marinette opening his eyes. 

He watched her with those stormy blue eyes imprisoned her in between the smallest corner of the pool. Both hands on either sides of her his breath tickled her cheeks as he was very close and she suddenly felt small. 

"Marco.." He whispered in a husky voice 

"P-polo." Marinette squeaked her face practically flaming by now. 

"Alright Marinette's it!" Alix called swimming towards them 

Luka turned smiling at them. The small bluenette pulled her self up to sit on the pool deck her light blue two peice soaking wet and the ruffles on the bottom half dripped water over the cool floor drifting right back into the pool. 

"Uh what just happened?" Alya asked jumping up to sit next to Marinette 

"I don't know." Her heart was racing at a mile a minute and she felt trapped. 

"You're blushing! Did Luka purposefully seek you?" 

Marinette couldn't answer she was shaking, her voice lost. Trying to control her breathing she sucked in a small breath and let it out. 

"Hey are you guys coming or what?!" Alix called 

Alya stared at Marinette watching her best friend she wrapped an arm around the small girl hoisting her up and walking her around the pool. "We're gonna dry off! Just play without us." 

Rose swam over to them as they moved closer to the bench. "Is she ok?" 

"She'll be fine she's just a little tired." Alya assured her. 

Grabbing Marinette's towel she wrapped it tightly around the smaller girl and walked with her into the girl's locker room.

"Ok did Luka touch you inappropriately? Because you're starting to scare me." Alya's voice was filled with concern as she wrapped the towel tighter around Marinette. 

"No no I just overreacted a little is all." It seemed weird even to her that she would act like this towards Luka being so close to her, maybe it was the way he hovered over her or how his breath massaged her face or...... The smirk that made her shudder. 

"So do you like him!" 

"Alya!!" 

"Oh relax I don't think anyone's in here. So tell me do you like him or what!" Alya almost squealed with joy sitting up close to her best friend. 

"I don't know.... Everything happened so fast and I didn't have time to react......and he's juleka's brother........." 

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming from the poolside and the two girls almost jumped out of their flesh when Luka appeared drenched and out of breath. 

"Luka! What the hell this is the girl's locker room!" Alya screeched 

"Shhh! I know I just wanted to apologize to Marinette!" He assured 

"Luka we could've been naked." Marinette huffed through gritted teeth 

"I know! I'm sorry I really am so so sorry!" 

Alya removed herself from the bench tapping the seat where she had been sitting and walking towards the door. 

"A-Alya!" Marinette called 

"It's ok I'll be right outside if you need me." She said staring hard at Luka once last time before leaving. 

"Ok let me start by saying I'm so sorry I really am for coming into the locker room I was just worried I scared you off and you weren't going to come back outside." Marinette stared into his sad puppy dog eyes a look of remorse shining in her own. "And two I'm so sorry for startling you out there. I was just playing around but I'll never do it again I swear...." 

Marinette watched his chest heaving up and down the tight spandex showing off his abs and the water dripped down his body due to him not even thinking to grab his towel and dry off first. 

Luka clenched up as no one had said anything for a while and the room had become kind of tense. "Oh n-no it's fine Luka really.... I didn't mean to make you feel as though you'd done something wrong I was just caught off guard a bit." The small bluenette gulped. 

"Oh thank god." Luka moved back a bit sucking in a breath like he'd been holding it for ages. "I hope we can start over." 

"No need I think we'll be fine." Marinette said smiling brightly 

\--- 

The rest of their time at the pool had been pretty eventful. Marinette and Luka went up against Alya and Alix in a chicken fight and of course Marinette went down. They played Marco Polo again and this time Alix was it the young skater splashing everyone with water coming at full strength and starting a huge battle to which after everyone needed long showers to wash the chlorine from their hair. And afterwards they went for ice cream.

After everything that happened at the pool it felt like a good option and Marinette and Luka had begun to really get along well at this point. She found out that Luka enjoyed jagged stone and even played some of his songs on his guitar at home. 

"Really do you think you'd wanna play it for me some time?" Marinette asked swallowing some vanilla ice cream. 

"Yeah sure, if you wanted to come over and listen." He replied 

They continued to converse while the rest of the girls stood behind them chatting and laughing. 

"It's starting to get kinda late want me to walk with you home Marinette?" Alya asked the young bluenette nodded looking towards the horizon at the pretty orange sky. 

"Wow I didn't even realize we were out so late." Mylene spoke looking in the same direction as Marinette. 

Rose yawned "I'll walk home with you guys." Gesturing to Juleka and Luka they turned to walk towards the street. "You walking with us Alix?" 

Alix nodded following the group of four just before Luka turned around approaching Marinette with a smile. "Until we meet again?" He asked romantically 

Marinette laughed but immediately broke out into nervous jittering when the Aww's sounded just as loud as could be cause the two to immediately turn in separate directions heading off as fast as they could. 

"Bye!" The foursome called crossing the street until they were out of sight. 

Mylene didn't stay with the girl's too long either as she had to catch the bus home and it would be there in a couple of minutes so she quickly sped off, leaving Marinette with Ms. Meddles a lot. 

"So you and Luka huh...." 

"Don't start.." 

"Marinette I'm just suggesting that-" 

Marinette laughed not being able to suppress it anymore. "Oh my god drop it." 

"See this is what I was talking about!" Alya shouted enthusiastically 

"What?" 

"You're smiling and laughing... You haven't been this happy in a while girl." 

Marinette rolled her eyes staring up at the clouds her face falling into a look of wonder. "I don't know I had fun today with everybody!" She announced emphasizing everybody. 

"Yeah but you and Luka seemed like you were having a really fun conversation back there, what exactly were you two discussing?" Alya asked smiling brightly 

"Well if you must know he was telling me how he plays guitar I said I'd love to hear him play and he said I could come over to his house anytime to listen to him play." 

"Awwww!!!!! Is he gonna play you a serenade?!" 

"What's up with you we're just friends there's nothing romantic about it." Marinette replied her face now a lot more serious than it had been previously 

"Uh huh sure the way he was looking at you I don't think so-" 

"Knock it off Alya." Marinette groaned as they finally approached her house. 

"Bye Marinette, don't stay up too late thinking about Luka..." Alya called just as fast she'd disappeared and Marinette was heading into her apartment. She gave her father a quick kiss then ran upstairs to give her mother a hug and just as quickly after she was in her room. 

"Ahhh." Marinette sighed dropping down onto her soft warm bed wrapping herself in the sheets once she'd stripped off her clothes and had on her pjs. 

"So you had fun today huh Marinette?" Tikki asked giggling 

"Oh god not you too." 

"No not me too I just wanna say I'm glad you're out of your slump." Just as fast as those words had left tikki's mouth she'd disappeared to go rest. 

Marinette had tried her hardest not to think about even with everyone's prying and teasing but now it seemed like the only thing in the world that had any sort of relevance. She didn't think she had a thing for Luka and she didn't really think Luka was into her like that. He seemed to be the sweet caring type, him and juleka didn't really fight they just bickered a bit back and forth for a few minutes but they were really close it seemed, Marinette could tell juleka and Luka really loved each other. The boy seemed to get along great with everyone; him and Alix would race each other in the pool and he made sure rose didn't leave her towel, he talked to Mylene for about 15 minutes about the best fruits for a fruit salad even Alya seemed to enjoy his company after a while. 

The group was fond of him that's for sure, but how fond was Marinette? She only saw him as a friend and she thought he only saw her as a friend as well even if Alya seemed to feel otherwise Marinette didn't think so and she still really wasn't ready to start a relationship. 

She liked his companionship and he liked her's.


	3. Lights, camera, action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look for the last light that's where my heart will beat for all of eternity just in time for you to find it."

**Saturday, September 30th**

"Come on my babies bigger smiles I need to feel your compassion for one another!" 

Adrien almost let out a sigh but knew better then to mess up his pictures like that and instead continued to flash his world stopping stare. 

Aria and him were stuck at a photo shoot that had lasted all morning and was now moving into their afternoon. The two were up for the cover of French fashion for the second time this month and their parents had worked extra hard to get them this gig. Aria wore a pretty short white pleated skirt and a white blouse with white boots that stopped at her knees covering most of her pretty long legs. While Adrien wore a white collared shirt with white jeans and white sneakers this was the 5th wardrobe change they'd gone through today.

The two were basically told to hold hands and look cute at one point Aria was told to kiss Adrien's cheek as well. 

"I'm so sorry you had to miss out and hanging out with you friends today." Aria whispered while their camera man slid through the pictures they'd already taken. 

"Why should you be sorry it wasn't your fault." Adrien remarked warmly giving her his best don't be worried face. 

"I know I just feel like you deserve something for being stuck here all day with me and these hot lights." She rubbed her fingers over his knuckles sighing once more. 

He kissed the back of her hand. "Please you beat yourself up so much over me and honestly it's not worth it please I'm ok I promise." 

She smiled back at him with a look of warm comfort as though a small weight was removed from her shoulders. 

"That!!!! Do that again!!!" Both teens jumped at the man who had suddenly begun shouting at them. 

"Do what?!" Adrien remarked immediately flustered 

"Kiss her hand again that was beautiful!" Both teens instantly eased up a bit for the photo Adrien slowly taking Aria's hand again and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Since it was Saturday Adrien had wanted to make plans with Nino and Kim to play video games at Nino's house. Nino always had the coolest video games and Kim always brought the best snacks so the three would enjoy the solitude of Nino's room with the lights off most often playing zombie video games or Grand theft auto, it was always nice until Adrien had to go home which always happened to be around 6. 

Once they had a couple seconds to relax and some drinks in hand, Aria spoke again in her normal soft sweet tone. 

"You always seem like somethings bugging you Adrien, what's the matter?" 

Adrien pondered a reply not really wanting to explain his weekend plans to Aria sure she was a sweetheart and wouldn't judge him but he still really didn't want to talk with her about it. 

"I don't know I guess I just feel tired is all i mean we've been here for hours." He remarked finishing his drink in one final gulp. 

Aria squinted at him as if to say "yeah, no that's not it" 

"You're sad about something else is it your father?" 

Adrien had known from day one that Aria was like other girl's besides the fact that she used to live in New York and she was honestly the one of the sweetest girl's ever she also had a way of figuring things out, she was pretty intelligent and she always knew even in the very beginning that Adrien was hiding something. It was kind of like her own superpower. 

"You always know." Adrien sighed shaking his head. "I feel like my father's puppet is all, I know he cares and means well I just don't like feeling chained up and that's how he makes me feel sometimes, and I can't talk to him because he's always busy." 

Aria hung her head a bit. "I know how that feels as soon as my mother proposed the idea that the two of us should get together I immediately felt lost because it doesn't matter how much I try to talk with her or even with my father it's like they don't have ears." 

Adrien smiled apologetically "I know neither of us wanted this but I do like you." 

"I like you too" Her voice was almost a whispered and her fingers ran softly over the cup in her hands a bit of juice still remained at the bottom. 

"Alright that's a wrap kiddos you're free to go." The photographer stated clapping his hands "Tomorrow we will meet here and finish the last 6 outfits." 

Adrien wanted to groan so bad but refrained as did Aria. 

"I guess we're free to go." She stated obviously 

"Adrien honey!" Both teens turned in the direction of the caller Aria's mom ran up to the two immediately walking directly in front of Adrien. 

"Hello, Ms. Kai." Adrien spoke respectfully trying to hide the fatigue in his voice. 

"Me and your father have been talking about you and my daughter and we were thinking you two should practice your instruments together, my little girl play's the cello you play the piano it could be perfect and you two can play at our celebration party!" The young brunette clapped excitedly. 

"What celebration party?" Aria asked confused

"The celebration of a successful fall line and you two are the stars! Once the magazine covers come out the world will want to buy our fashion line." Aria's mom was only 32 but she acted more like she was 24. "Keep up the good works kiddies and don't forget to practice!" She yelled out

Both teens sighed and left for Adrien's room. As soon as they got there Adrien plopped down on his bed closing his eyes for a couple seconds. Even though Aria lived a couple houses away in a penthouse just as big as Adrien's mansion some of her stuff stayed at Adrien's house, like her cello and a couple of her bags. 

He heard Aria sigh near him. "Come on Adrien we have to practice, this is important to our parents." 

Adrien let out an exasperated groan. "Everything's always important to our parents it's always about our parents it's never about us. Don't you wanna have some fun we've been working all day!" His tone didn't become hostile at any point and instead stayed pretty mellow even so Aria looked surprised and a little defeated. 

"Of course I would but how our parents aren't gonna just let us stroll off now." 

Adrien smirked "Gimme your phone." 

Since Adrien had heard Aria's cello peice just about 50 times he already knew exactly what peice to put it on. Once that was done he switched his phone to his own peice and climbed up to rest on the open window above him. 

"Come on." He assured her 

"Are you crazy!" 

"Just trust me!" 

Aria stared at the door to Adrien's bedroom for a couple seconds then sighed grabbing Adrien's hand and slowly hoisting herself up. Once outside the two climbed around the sides of the mansion until they reached a spot where they could easily climb down without getting hurt. 

"I'm guessing you do that a lot." Aria said her voice was neither displeased nor was it angry but instead it seemed as though she was kind of confused about the whole thing. 

"Yeah well I don't exactly get allowed to go anywhere by myself, and Sometimes I just need a break from it all like today." 

Aria blinked as though she was slightly confused. Adrien realized that neither of them had changed so they would have to stay as clean as possible if they were going to get out of this easily. 

"Do you not like you bodyguard or something?" Aria asked not really looking at Adrien and instead checking out the surrounding area. 

Not many people were walking around at the time since it was getting pretty late so instead the streets were filled with more passing cars then people. 

"It's not that but it's also not like I could hold a very long conversation with my bodyguard anyway." 

"Oh yeah!" Aria laughed "He's the real strong silent type." 

Adrien knew she couldn't possibly understand in that category, her bodyguard looked pretty scrawny but he's a martial artist, taekwondo, and boxing specialist but besides that he's also extremely friendly and helps Aria with her homework and goes to all of her school events he's basically like another family member to her. 

"I know but Ferid's always there for you I know that." 

"Well yeah Ferid's the best and nobody knows Algebra 2 like him, he's basically my uncle I couldn't imagine my life with out him he's always been there especially when my parents weren't. Honestly it's like they don't even really notice that they've missed everything in my life, I bet if you ask my mom what my favorite color is she'll guess wrong." 

Adrien nodded with an understanding look plastered on his features he dipped his hands into his pockets staring down at the ground. 

"Well what is your favorite color?" The green eyed boy asked politely 

"It's orange." She sighed wholeheartedly almost kicking the rocks in her path until she remembered her white shoes could get scuffed up. "What about you?"

"I love blue." Adrien smiled up towards the sky thinking of the beautiful bluebell girl with whom he'd fallen for, suddenly feeling flushed and running his hands through his golden locks. "Uh.. Bluebell blue to be exact." 

Aria squinted again this time raising an eyebrow but ultimately dropping her gaze. 

"That's oddly specific." She said blinking "And such a pretty color." 

Adrien almost sighed with relief glad that the brown haired girl hadn't thought to deeply about his words. Aria wasn't stupid though and their was of course a chance she put two and two together but just decided to drop it because she'd hassled the poor boy enough today and ultimately it wasn't her thing to meddle. 

The blond haired boy hadn't realized it at first but they somehow made their way over to Marinette's house standing just across the street from it. Adrien unconsciously stopped to stare at the building causing Aria to stop as well. 

"That's where your friend Marinette lives right?" 

"Yeah..." 

Aria blinked at Adrien gazing up at the bakery with the pretty sunset just behind it always had had such a homey look to it and now was no exception it made Adrien sad to look at it a little thinking of Marinette and her family all sitting together for a warm meal, there was something so beautifully distressed about it all. 

"Marinette's a good friend of yours correct?" 

"I guess you could say that..." Adrien replied sadness filling his voice 

"So she makes you really happy?" Aria smiled softly 

"Yeah. She does." Adrien remarked straightening up at looking at the girl next to him. "Why?" 

"No reason." Aria began to walk back towards the mansion the two had left some time ago. "Come on we've gotta go before our parents find out we're missing." 

Adrien nodded following Aria even though he felt slightly distasteful about returning home so soon. 

"By the way I think you and Marinette would look nice together." She said softly almost under her breath. 

Adrien pondered for a few seconds stopping in the middle of the street. "What'd you mean by that?" 

Aria just giggling walking ahead of Adrien with small steps.


	4. I don't kiss and tell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be good and I'll love the world like I should, for all of the times I never could."

**Monday, October 1st**

Marinette stared at the pink paper in her hands. "Really? What's the occasion?" 

"No occasion just come with your pajamas and bring your sleeping bags!" Rose jumped with excitement. 

It surprised Marinette that Rose was having a sleepover in the beginning of the week instead of waiting closer to the end but she didn't complain because she knew how happy it made Rose to have the chance to do this. 

"I invited Luka too." She winked nudging Marinette 

Marinette rolled her eyes feeling her face get hot. "Uh huh I bet he'll have a fun time." 

Juleka who had been handing out invitations with Rose smiled "He's taken a lot of interest in you Marinette, which is different for him he doesn't normally click with anyone like that."

"I'm glad cause I like him too." Marinette replied a small smile forming on her face.

The two girls standing in front of her grinned with delight. 

"As a friend!" Marinette exclaimed just as alya walked up. 

"Ooo are we talking about Marinette's new lover?" She asked slinging her arm through Marinette's 

"Will you guys drop it he's just a friend!" 

"Who's just a friend?" All four girls quickly turned around to see Adrien standing behind them his normal carefree smile and green eyes shimmering on what was a surprisingly warm fall day. 

Alya, Rose, and Juleka all stared at Marinette menacing smirks written on their faces. Marinette couldn't speak her heart racing in her chest as she stood there. 

Alya turned to look at the short haired girl behind her giving her a small wink. 

"Heyyyy Adrien, I'm having a sleepover you should come." She announced handing over the pink peice of paper. 

"Oh cool sounds like fun, but I don't know if my father would be OK with me going to this." He replied taking the paper. 

"Well you should try we're all going and it's gonna be great." Alya remarked tapping Adrien's shoulder. 

"Ok I'll see what I can do thanks for inviting me." 

"No problem." Rose chirped as Adrien walked away. 

"Guys he's dating Aria what're you even thinking?!" 

"Relax girl." 

"Yeah this will be fun it's just a sleepover." Juleka said her voice just as calm as always. 

Marinette grunted grabbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "This should've just been girl's if it's a sleepover!" 

"Will you calm down just chill out girl look the night will go great just trust us." Alya explained rubbing her best friend on the back.

Even though Rose was always super sweet and inviting everyone was just the kind of person she was Marinette still felt trapped like the whole thing was being planned out right under her nose. Maybe it was the smirking back and forth between Alya and the other girls or maybe it was the way the girl's seemed so fixed on trying to get Adrien to come above all it just seemed fishy. 

*** 

As soon as Marinette walked into Rose's house she could feel a quick atmosphere change the outside world felt so cold compared to Rose's house. It wasn't a super big house the maximum amount of people living there couldn't possibly be above four the walls painted a soft purple in the living room and almost everywhere else in the house except Rose's room which was painted Rose's favorite color: pink. 

Rose's room was so tidy and cute a large number of sleeping bags filled the entire room in a neat little circle, her bed right up against the wall making more space for everyone to put their stuff down. The only place not covered in cute pink and white throw pillows was the floor but otherwise they rested everywhere else on Rose's bed and in her bay window which was also super neat and tidy. 

"Lay your stuff down Marinette." Rose called happily running back into the living room where all the action was happening. 

Basically everyone had already shown up: Juleka and Luka, Mylene, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Nino. The only people that were left were Alya and Adrien. Without really meaning to Marinette continued to watch the front door. 

"You know the door won't get closer the longer you stare at it..." Marinette jumped turning around so fast she almost caught whiplash. 

"L-Luka! I-uh hi!" She didn't mean to be as loud as she was but somehow the words just came out as such. 

Luka smiled trying to not laugh and Marinette couldn't help but check out the pajamas he was wearing: He wore a light blue t-shirt with jagged stone on it, sky blue pajama pants and white socks on his feet. 

"I-I'm sorry..." She groaned in agony 

"For what?" Luka's voice was pretty mellow and he'd stopped laughing by now. "I'm glad you're here you look nice." 

Marinette looked over her own light pink tank top and white pj pants and giggled. "It's ok I guess." 

"Don't doubt yourself Marinette I mean it when I say you look good." He retorted with a stern tone. 

"Well thank you." 

Luka was definitely different from Adrien not in a bad way at all more in a he has things Adrien doesn't it felt sort of nice to talk with Luka this way get to know him better. 

"I know you and Alya are best friends did she drag you here like my sister did with me?" Luka laughed nonchalantly asking his question as if he were merely discussing the weather. 

"Ahh no actually Rose really wanted me to come and I couldn't really say no she's the sweetest girl I know." Marinette giggled in response suddenly looking over at her friends who were silently giving thumbs up Alya standing with them and making Marinette wonder how she hadn't noticed her arrive. 

"Oh well that's good then." 

"So how come juleka made you come?" Marinette asked turning her attention fully towards Luka. 

"Well she thinks or well our mom believes I should make more friends instead of being cooped up with my guitar in my room all day." 

Marinette blinked slightly confused. "But don't you go to school?" 

"Yeah yeah no I do... I mean using all my free time to stay locked up in my room." Luka replied turning to the table next to them and pouring himself a glass of fruit punch following by example Marinette grabbed a drink as well. 

"Wanna maybe sit down? I'd hate to be in someone's way if they want to get punch.." 

"Yeah ok." 

The two teens quickly went to go sit on the rug where the rest of Marinette's class was hanging out mostly: a couple kids scattered in other places or having conversations pressed up against the wall. 

Before the two could even begin their conversation again Rose clinked a glass causing everyone to turn their attention towards her. 

"Ok everybody since we're all here now I'd like to start the sleepover games!" She announced in her normal cheery voice. 

Marinette turned her attention to look around the circle immediately noticing Adrien sitting near the very end wearing white shorts, green socks, and a black t-shirt. The first thing to strike Marinette's attention was the fact that his father actually let him come and that his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. The second was that he didn't look like his normal happy self instead he looked almost expressionless. 

Marinette turned to her left looking to her best friend who was already seated on her open side. 

"Where's Aria?" Marinette asked not really wanting to know but still asking anyway. 

"Apparently she's not here because she had a last minute photoshoot." Alya whispered 

Marinette was immediately called back to attention by Rose's voice "First we'll be playing Seven minutes in heaven." She called out leaving the circle and heading to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle. 

"What?!" Marinette screeched in horror. She could feel her face turn red and her pulse quickening just as Rose returned with an empty water bottle. 

"This could be fun." Luka said smirking happily 

The bluenette wanted to run and hide feeling trapped, her heart beat in her throat once the game had started. Since it was Rose's sleepover she started spinning the bottle slowly or at least that's how it felt to Marinette going around the circle it finally landed on juleka. 

Both girl's smiled and Rose lead juleka away towards the hallway closet. Alya who was keeping track of time stood up to stand by the door with her phone watching the minutes tick off. 

"Are you ok Marinette? You look really pale." Luka asked placing his hand on Marinette's forehead Palm first then on the back of his hand. 

"N-no I'm f-fine.." Marinette whispered 

"Should I get you more punch? Or maybe some water?" He asked thoughtfully but all Marinette wanted was an escape. 

"Time's up!" Alya called knocking on the small wooden door. "You guys can come out now!" 

The two girl's stepped out of the closet and out of the corner of her eye Marinette could see them let go of each other's hands. 

"Ok your turn, Mylene!" Rose said passing the bottle towards Mylene. The small girl scooted on both knees towards the bottle quickly giving it a slow spin. It landed on Kim who shook his head. 

"No way, I can't." Kim dismissed Ivan immediately looked angry. 

"Rules are rules Kim! You can't say no you have to go in the closet you don't have to do anything when you're in there though." Juleka announced turning towards an annoyed Ivan. 

Kim hesitantly got up walking towards the closet with Mylene. The two teens immediately closing the door behind them. Alya set her clock again resting her foot up against the wall behind her. 

Now realizing Marinette's look of uncertainty juleka scooted closer to her taking Alya's seat. 

"I can tell Rose that you don't want to play you know." Juleka stated pressing her hand softly on Marinette's back. 

There was a part of her that wanted to say yes that wanted to chicken out but she shook her head instead resting her forehead against her crossed arms. 

"I'll be fine." The bluenette replied shivering a little. Luka and juleka exchanged looks of uncertainty before looking back towards the girl between them. 

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back ok." Luka ensured her standing up and heading towards the restroom. 

"Time's up!" Alya called knocking on the door. The two teens came out looking bored before slowly taking their places back where they were. 

"It's your turn Marinette." Juleka whispered placing the bottle in front of the girl. 

Because Luka had left Marinette was the next person in line. She could feel a cold sweat race over her and her body couldn't move almost as if she was paralyzed. 

"Maybe I should.." Juleka started the bluenette shook her head knowing already what she was going to say and forced herself up grabbing hold of the bottle a little tightly. 

"I-it's fine I-I'm fine..." Marinette whispered under her breath. 

The room suddenly felt as though it had rose in temperature and begun to spin on a invisible axis. Marinette gripped the bottle letting out controlled breaths with one flick of her wrist she spun the bottle watching the small thing spin around the circle to decide her fate. 

Marinette hadn't thought she'd spun it that hard but it seemed to keep going for a lifetime each second it continued she felt like throwing up but just as suddenly it stopped.... On the one person in the room she didn't want to to stop on... 

It felt as though all the blood escaped from her body and created it's own pool on the floor. Marinette gulped hard not being able to swallow or throw up due to her body fight her every move. Adrien was up first heading towards the closet and Marinette hesitantly followed. Just as fast the two were closed into the hall closet. From the inside the closet seemed a lot smaller then it was from the outside a lot more coats and brooms taking up space and forcing the two to be close. 

The time had probably started already but Marinette couldn't move couldn't speak just stood still wide eyes watching Adrien's emerald one's. 

"I'm sorry about this." Adrien whispered Marinette could feel his breath on her skin his face was so close. 

"W-we don't have t-to kiss I-I mean y-y-you have a-a girlfriend and she'd probably h-hate you k-ki-kissing someone..." Marinette mustered keeping her voice as low as possible. 

"She's actually really sweet, I don't even know how much she actually thinks of me as her boyfriend." Adrien chuckled softly 

It once again felt like the room was spinning and Marinette almost collapsed. She held on to the wall behind her for balance until she felt Adrien drift closer. The broom he'd been resting his foot against almost falling. 

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling her right arm up to rest against his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall, both his hands resting on her waist. 

It wasn't very clear who Initiated it but within the next seconds their lips were pressed against each other's. 

His lips felt so soft like cotton candy and Marinette was instanly swept into the moment. Their lips moved over each other's in a sheer battle of passion. The smell of Adrien's breath and the way their teeth clicked together was all so intoxicating, it felt like a drug and Marinette was under the influence. 

Marinette placed both her hands against Adrien's cheeks one hand sliding past to the back of his neck gripping his hair lightly as the kiss became more intimate, Adrien's arms snaking completely around Marinette's waist keeping her close. Just as quickly the green eyed boy slipped his tongue into Marinette's mouth making her whine their tongues slowly intertwining looping carefully over each other, with no real motive to create a dominant atmosphere both teens continued to indulge in each other's taste. 

"Time's up." Somehow it felt a lot quieter when it came from outside of the door. Marinette pulled away immediately grasping onto what had happened. 

Without looking at anyone in the room she darted from the hall closet and into the first room she could: Rose's room. The bluenette buryed her face in her hands. She felt like screaming, like crying, but most importantly she felt like running. Running away from the sleepover, away from everything and everyone, and especially away from Adrien. 

She heard a knock on the door before it was slowly opened and Alya walked in with Rose. 

"I'm so so sorry Marinette I didn't mean for anything to happen it was just some harmless game..." Rose whispered Marinette could feel her body being pressed up against Rose's. By now the tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, her body convulsing as she sobbed heavily. 

"Marinette I'm sorry too this wasn't supposed to happen like this..." 

It didn't matter how much they apologized, or even if she had liked the kiss. Adrien was going to hate her now. She'd messed up his relationship because of her his girlfriend who he probably loved so much was going to break up with him and it was all her fault she couldn't stop it and she felt so helpless. She didn't want to move from that spot didn't want to deal with anything she just wanted to forget everything, undo everything but there was no way of doing any of that. 

Marinette could hear the door open, Mylene's voice coming out first. "Rose you should go back out it's your sleepover, you have to run it I'll stay here with Alya and Marinette." 

Just as suddenly she heard two more people run in. 

"Is she ok?" Juleka's voice asked

"What happened out there?" And Luka because things had to get worse somehow.

As if reading her best friend's mind Alya stepped in. "Luka I don't think you should be here right now.. We can handle this.." 

"But I wanna help..." Marinette could feel the bed rise and fall meaning Rose had probably slipped out to join the party again.

"Alright Luka out!" Alix said sternly joining everyone else. Marinette could hear his low grunt and his footsteps slowly fading away out of the room, just as quickly the door shut again and Marinette was left in the room with everyone. 

\---

Adrien was pretty surprised that his father had allowed him to go to Rose's slumber party especially with all the planning they had left for the celebration party for their current success. Not questioning any of it he left as quickly as possible heading over to Rose's house. 

Once he'd arrived he ran into Alya at the door. 

"Hey Alya." Adrien smiled brightly 

"Oh hey Adrien so glad you could make it." She remarked "I'm surprised your dad let you come." She laughed 

"Yeah me too but when he said yes I raced over here before he could change his mind." 

Alya smiled looking past him for a second. "Oh Aria couldn't come?" 

"No late photoshoot she won't be free for a few hours." 

It was unmistakable when Alya smiled widely after he said that the brown skin girl completely lighting up. 

"Well come in drop your stuff in the second room to the left then just join the circle." Adrien couldn't help but beam from ear to ear slipping past Alya and heading through the small hallway and immediately making it into the living room. 

He peered around the room noticing several people just standing around talking while some other's were already sitting on the pillows scattered around in a perfect circle. 

"Hey dude you made it!" Nino called walking up and hugging Adrien 

"Of course!" Adrien replied 

Nino smirked "I meant ya know cause you dad's kind of a hard case..." 

"Well yeah normally but he was actually ok with me going." 

"Yeah I can see the excitement on your face." Nino chuckled wrapping one arm loosely around Adrien's neck. 

It seemed kind of weird to see Nino wearing something other then his headphones and cap, his normal attire replaced with a blue pajama shirt with the words "no sleep" written on them and pj pants that had tiny headphones scattered all over them. 

"Come on I'll show you where you can put your stuff." Nino remarked leading Adrien out of the main room and into Rose's room. 

Once inside Adrien set his stuff down near the farthest wall admiring Rose's room. 

"Rose has a pretty cool room don't you think?" 

"I guess, but you seem so awed by it." Nino laughed 

"Well I haven't really been to that many people's house's besides your's and Marinette's.." 

He remembered the bluenette's cozy room in comparison the room's seemed about the same size give or take Rose's bay window and some of the sleeping bags. 

"You really need to get out more." 

"Trust me I'd love to." 

He followed the teenage DJ back out into the living room. "I'll be right back I just have to ask Alya something." And with that last statement he'd disappeared 

Adrien took it upon himself to sit in the circle sitting near the end on on of Rose's white throw pillows he couldn't help but scope out the scene around him. Since there were mostly couples around they were mostly doing couples stuff at some point his gaze focused on the table with the drinks where Marinette was standing with someone Adrien had never seen before. 

Who was that? Marinette seemed to be enjoying talking to him as she would laugh a bit. It seemed like he was making her flustered her cheeks a bright pink and her hands swirling the drink in her hand a bit recklessly as if she would spill it any second on the clean white carpet in Rose's house. He hadn't even realized how long he'd been staring but eventually the two sat down and Adrien's gaze went with them over towards two pillows sitting next to each other. The two sat down but before either of them could speak rose chimed in clinking a drinking glass.

"Ok everybody since we're all here now I'd like to start the sleepover games!" Rose chirped happily 

Adrien could feel Marinette gaze wash over him and just as quickly she looked away. Her ocean eyes washing away to look at Alya who she spook with rather quickly. When the first game was introduced it felt like the room all chimed up at once. 

Once Rose had left the room Adrien leaned over to Nino. "How do you play this game?" He whispered

"It's easy all you do is spin the bottle who ever it lands on has to go in the closet with you and the two of you make out. You don't have to make out with the person you're in the closet with but you can but if another person spins the bottle and it lands on you, you have to go in the closet with them." 

Adrien nodded only slightly confused by Nino's explanation. Once rose had returned with a plastic bottle the game began. Starting with the curator of the game: Rose the game started off pretty slow. Rose and Juleka going in first. 

There wasn't much of any reaction as everyone waited for the two girls to exit the closet. Looking all the way around the circle it was pretty obvious that everyone was kind of excited little murmurs and conversations brewed as the clock ticked. Everyone except Marinette who instead looked distressed. 

Is she ok? 

"Time's up!" Alya called so loud it completely shook Adrien's thought process. It became pretty self explanatory after watching the first time all the kinks of the game so when it was Mylene's roll Adrien figured he had it down pact. 

When the bottle had stopped on Kim, Alix, Ivan, and Mylene all looked pretty pissed but once they'd gotten over that the two went into the closet most likely just staying in their to wait out their time. 

Because of Marinette more attention was being drawn in the general vicinity of the young girl who looked like she'd seen a ghost the boy next to her asking her if she wanted anything to drink. Juleka suddenly coming over as well trying to get to the root of the problem. 

The time went so fast and just as fast as the two teens went into the closet they came out. The boy that had been seated next to Marinette was now gone so it was her turn to spin. She looked so nervous Adrien was almost tempted to ask her if she wanted to get some fresh air or maybe take some rest. But to his own dismay she fought her body and spun the bottle. It was kind of sloppy and the bottle looked like it was going to spin out of the circle for a second but once it'd stopped Adrien felt as though he could see his own death sentence. 

If it were even possible Marinette became more pale her body looking close to the color of flour. Welp might as well. With almost zero hesitation the blond boy stood up walking towards the closet first and holding the door open allowing Marinette to slip inside following her and closing the door. 

It was so quiet right off the bat and Adrien felt as though if he said anything he'd just end up regretting it. The bluenette in front of him stared holes into the floor looking dazed, after a while of silence Adrien spoke up. 

"I'm sorry about this." He didn't really know what he was apologizing for or even if he had any reason to be sorry.

It felt awful he felt awful that Marinette was feeling so bad if he could he would have given her some water and put her to bed. 

"W-we don't have t-to kiss I-I mean y-y-you have a-a girlfriend and she'd probably h-hate you k-ki-kissing someone..." She's so sweet... He thought 

"She's sweet I doubt she even thinks of me as her boyfriend." 

There wasn't any real reason as to why Adrien said that but he did and no he felt like shoving his foot down his throat. All of a sudden Marinette began to slip down the wall and without meaning to Adrien grabbed her waist to catch her. He could hear her breath hitch and her pulse pounded in his ears. Without warning the two were kissing. 

It wasn't clear who'd started it but everything about her kiss made Adrien crave more the little whines that escaped her throat the way their teeth clicked everything. Her lips were so gentle it made everything so much hotter and the passion grew immensely between them. 

His tongue slowly began to slip into her mouth without warning, his mouth aching for more of her taste every second driving him crazier and his body heat sky rocketed. Her hand curled dangerously into his hair the feeling so delightful he felt like he was physically melting. He tied his hands around her waist with her firm grip on her never wanting to pull away, never wanting the feeling to end..... 

"Time's up." From the seconds those words were uttered and his lips left her's she was gone. Ripped away just as fast as she'd been in his arms. 

Those hellish words ripped him to shreds, he wanted to call out to her as she ran, wanted to follow her but Alya stopped him. 

"Let the expert handle this." One hand blocking him from proceeding she was gone. 

What had he gotten himself into? Marinette was going to hate him forever... That was a huge mistake if his father found out he'd be in huge trouble... He'd never be let out of the house again. 

Without thinking Adrien fled... Not having a destination in mind. His bags or anything he fled...


	5. And if you do I know I'll be a crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you really tell that two hearts are in the same place?" 
> 
> "Give them a workout."

**Tuesday October 2nd, 6 am**

On any normal day disappearing from a certain setting as chat noir would be totally fine and in some cases there was almost like an obligation that scripted Adrien to run off and be free, as free as he always felt being chat. But today it just felt cowardly he'd run off early in the morning before the sun had even fully rose from its slumber no real place he wished to go nowhere he just had to see he just wanted to escape. 

Escape from the questions. Escape from the room. Escape from Marinette. Wait really? Marinette wasn't really a problem here in fact she was far from it. This wasn't her problem it was his and he would have to deal with it. But how? And in what way? He couldn't tell Aria what happened because he wasn't allowed to break up with her and she wasn't allowed to break up with him. 

Their relationship in it's entirety was completely controlled by higher powers so he couldn't do much. He couldn't talk to Marinette she probably hated him and once Alya and Nino found out they probably wouldn't want to talk either. At some point Adrien just slumped down on a random rooftop, the blond boy casually staring out over the horizon to watch the rising sun. 

"Salut kitty."  A soft voice said Adrien turned around to see ladybug standing behind him. 

"Hey ladybug." He responded in a voice he didn't even recognize as his own. 

She slumped down next to him wrapping her arms and her knees. "Penny for your thoughts M'lady?" 

She sighed as if she'd been thinking just as long as he had. "I don't really know..." She broke off sucking in a small breath. "I feel really lost." 

Chat couldn't help but take a glance at her as she looked onwards. Her eyes shimmering, glossy even like she'd been crying, her nose a little red hard to tell whether it was the weather or if she was sick, those beautiful pink lips parted as she spoke and every now and then coated by her small pink tongue. Her bangs flowing in the wind being whipped around so gracefully reminding him of a feather floating on the cusp of a small breeze. She always looked so beautiful. 

"You know you can always talk to me right?" 

The silence between them lagged for what felt like hours to chat, he never took his eyes off her searching for a sign that she wanted to trust him. Because he needed her to trust him. 

"Chat have you ever like someone... No loved someone.... Well no I mean I know you have you loved me...." 

"I still do.." 

She went quiet now meeting his eyes, a flicker of sadness jumping over them. He could tell that comment made her hesitant but she soon brought back her edge to speak. 

"I loved someone... And I still do..." Her words trailed off and he took the time to speak. 

"This is the same person correct?" 

She nodded in reply. "He's sweet, and charming, but he's got a girlfriend...." 

By the tone of her voice he could tell she was trying not to break down in front of him, she didn't want to cry. It bugged him that ladybug always felt the need to be so strong around him but he couldn't exactly force her to speak up and let him know if she felt it was for the best that she kept silent he respected that. No matter how much it tore his insides apart. 

"Last night... We were at this party and........ We kissed.." She choked out the last two words like they were the worst words she could've uttered. 

"M'lady if you really love this boy you should let him go if he loves you he'll come back." Chat remarked his fingers had made their way to her's while she'd been talking and he rubbed her knuckles through the suit she wore. They were so much smaller then his own so beautiful just like everything else about her. 

Her wanted to hold her bare hands, kiss her knuckles on both hands. Hug her while they drifted to sleep and kiss her in his own bed. She didn't pull away it actually surprised him when she pulled his hands towards her holding his hand in her's. His thumb grazed the back of her hand studying the black dots all somehow the same amount of space away from each other. It just made him want to kiss her hands more but he refrained. 

"What happened to you kitty, you seem sad today too" Ladybug said interrupting the silence between the two and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"The usual really... Nothing you'd care to hear." 

"But I do wanna hear that's why I asked." 

When they were fighting akumas she was ladybug co-protector of Paris, but when they were alone she was ladybug. And somehow that was two different things but he felt like he knew her so much more now then he did only about a year ago. It was so different now. She was much more open and vocal still not as much as he would've liked but he'd never pry her into spilling secrets. He loved having her around, nothing could make him wish for anything else. 

"I guess I'm confused is all." He began "My brain says something while my heart says something else.." 

Ladybug slowly pulled away from his shoulder looking him in the eyes, immediately making him feel as though he'd said something wrong. " I hate to be cliche but all those songs about following your heart have to come from somewhere right?" She laughed angelically and chat felt his heart drop. 

"No, no i don't really know what my heart wants me to do... I'm dating one girl but I'm in love and she's not in love with me.. Then I feel a little weird about something that happened last night.." 

He could tell just from looking at his lady's face that she was trying no to pry. It was just like her to follow her instincts on a situation, she probably knew that by prying she'd be going back on her own rule that their private lives should be just as they are: private. To disclose any less vague information would definitely be prying, that was one of the amazing things about her.. 

"It's such a complicated situation there's nothing I can really do about it..." 

Chat was so surprised by Ladybug suddenly moving to grab one of his hands within both of her own, she squeezed down not with anger or even to hurt him but just to give him a sort of comfort. 

"Stop worrying then, if you fight the situation things can only get worse just wait it out things will work themselves out eventually." 

Chat giggled which slowly turned into a full blown laugh not really meaning to but feeling so much more open and less nervous kind of brought it out of him. 

"What?! Are you laughing at my advice?!" Ladybug asked slight irritation rising in her voice. 

"No, no M'lady it's just you're so philosophical, where'd you learn that?" 

"What I can't be philosophical?" She asked taking her hands away "if you must know a friend told me that." 

Chat stopped laughing looking her in the eyes again. "You have a very wise friend." He remarked

***

It seemed like the two had stayed on the roof together forever, even with the knowledge that they'd eventually have to part and live their day to day lives chat still felt hesitant when they had to say goodbye wanting so badly to keep holding her hand. 

It really was true what they say,Toute les bonne choses ont une fin (All good things must come to an end). It felt like he'd been rushing through almost the entire day yet it was only first period and he'd arrived at school a couple minutes late. He was definitely going to hear from his father later when he got home because he'd gone to school on his own without gorilla. 

He didn't say a word to anyone when he walked in, avoiding everyone's eyes which he knew would definitely be on him not even speaking to Aria but instead placing his head in his hands the second he made it inside. 

"Adrien?" Aria's soft spoken tone rang out to him as the class was almost completely silent now. "Are you ok?" 

There were so many ways he could respond but yet none of them actually left his brain to make their way into speech form. In all honesty he was almost glad of this as nothing he could say or do could ever make this situation better he'd much rather crawl in a hole and die. 

With a small sigh he lifted his face up combing the blond hair in front of his face backwards when they fell, his green eyes blank almost expressionless. And suddenly all those bad feelings crept up again, Alya walked in followed by a teary eyed Marinette walked in. Every part of his mind screamed to look away but his gaze was transfixed with her, then her's became equally transfixed on him. 

She looked completely downtrodden like she'd been crying a river. Small bags under her eyes and a slightly red color to her nose indicated this as such. The longer the two looked at each other the more tears began to fill her eyes and suddenly she'd left the room, running to escape him, running to escape the situation she'd gotten herself into. He hadn't even realized he'd done it hadn't realized he'd gotten up until he'd begun chasing her a fatigued Alya right in front of him. 

He was suddenly stopped, paralyzed to continue running as he saw just what was up ahead. Marinette... But she was in the arms of the same boy from the sleepover only last night. 

\--- 

She hadn't actually meant to run into Luka, hadn't meant to start sobbing into his chest in the middle of the corridor but somehow she did and somehow she had. 

"Luka?" Marinette heard Alya call behind them. 

The young musician wrapped his arms around Marinette's torso holding her gently careful not to let himself fall over. 

"What happened? Why's she crying?" He scrambled for answers as Marinette continued to use his shirt as a tissue. 

"I'm sorry about this Luka she was a little broken up about the sleepover last night... She just ran away.. Wait what're you doing here I thought you didn't start school till next week?" 

"I was bored at home I asked my mother if she could call the school let me start early." Luka continued to hold Marinette rocking her back and forth soon her sobs died down a bit. 

"She definitely can't go back to class right now." Alya began rubbing the small bluenette's back. "Take care of her for a couple minutes while I go get some tissues." And with that Alya left as quickly as she could to get to the girl's bathroom. 

"Ok Marinette let's just move over to the bench so that you can sit down." He ushered she pulled her head up grabbing onto Luka's wrist and trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Once they had sat down Marinette laid her head down against luka's chest listening to the sound of his soft heartbeat, he stroked her bangs away from her face pulling the damp hairs off her face. 

"You know you're too pretty to be so sad Marinette.." He whispered continuing to massage her head. The sounds of her crying were almost depleted as she'd calmed down substantially since Luka had come. She didn't respond back to him, didn't really want to speak at all, but from the sounds of his breaths she knew he was ok with that. 

After a couple more minutes of silence he resumed the conversation again. "What happened at the sleepover, if you don't mind me asking and it's been long enough." 

He felt the hand she had on his chest tense up slightly, wrapped in her fist. "Sorry." His hand leapt to wrap around her's rubbing the back of her hand. 

Once again Marinette was staring at his stormy blue eyes lost in the crashing waves they created. 

"Ok! I'm back!" Both teens turned to see Alya run up tissues in hand and looking out of breath. 

"I'm so sorry Marinette but I have to get back to class I've already been out of class so much lately." Alya had been late to class on 6 different occasions and had been out of class for 5 due to her sisters being sick and her needing to stay home and tend to them while her mother was away. "Luka you better take good care of her or I'll murder you!" Alya called setting down the tissues and leaving the two alone again. 

For the first time since she'd gotten to school Marinette spoke "I'm sorry about her she's overprotective of me." 

"It's ok." Luka laughed "I would be too." 

Now fully aware of the situation Marinette pulled herself away from Luka sitting up straight, heat rushing to her cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry.." He stuttered pulling both his hands into his lap 

Marinette couldn't help but giggle and then that giggle turned into a laugh. A genuine laugh the only one she'd had at school all morning. "It's fine really." The bluenette assured once she'd calmed down a bit. 

Luka smiled looking away shyly. "I really don't have a good track record whe it comes to you do I?" 

"Eh you're doing just fine." Marinette smiled rubbing the guitarists arm. 

Even though she did feel slightly better she didn't really want to return to class, but she knew she couldn't keep Luka out of class on his first day for the whole period. 

"Where's your class? I'll take you." 

Luka immediately looked distraught at the suggestion that he should go to his class. 

"I don't want to leave you out here all alone." He stood up looking past Marinette towards the hall where she had previously ran from only a couple minutes before. 

"I shouldn't keep you out of class Luka it's your first day." The small bluenette retorted 

Luka sighed slinging his bookbag off his shoulder and placing it on the ground digging around for his schedule, once he'd found it he handed over the white slip of paper to Marinette. 

"Oh you're just down the hall from me." Marinette announced "Come on I'll walk you." 

Luka was sort of hesitant at first, he wanted to make sure Marinette was really ok and that she didn't break down at some point. Even so he did follow her, wanting to keep her spirits up Luka conversed with her lightly asking her little things such as: how long she'd been going to school here and what her favorite food was. Everything she said seemed to flow nicely with his questions right after he'd ask she'd talk and they really connected somehow better then last time. 

Even if their tastes were a little different Marinette and him had a sort of click and conversed as though they'd been friends for years. 

"Well here we are." Marinette announced softly 

"I hope we can hang out for lunch." Luka remarked shifting on his feet as he took the paper from Marinette 

"Good luck." 

"You too." And with that Luka was gone inside the classroom to join his fellow upperclassmen. 

The walk back to her own class seemed annoyingly long and painful and once she'd arrived inside she had to hear an earful from her teacher about being late while also being stuck with a detention slip. None of that really mattered to her though she didn't look a single soul in the eye knowing very well that everyone's attention had shifted to her, the atmosphere was tense and disrupted for several minutes even after she'd pulled out her textbook and tried to follow the class's direction. Not one word was uttered from anyone as the teacher continued to read from the page they were on. And honestly Marinette was so relieved by it all. 

**Tuesday October 2nd, 12:03 pm**

Marinette had had a shit time all day trying to avoid the constant stares and flood of questions she knew she was going to eventually be asked but wasn't actually prepared when they started. It felt like a nightmare but she forced herself to push through. 

Once lunch had come though it felt like everything had somehow gotten worse. Before Adrien had started dating Aria the group of: Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had always eaten lunch in a cafe not too far from the school. It had been like a tradition but ever since Aria was now apart of their lunch crew everything felt so suffocating. Aria was a sweetheart and there was no way anyone could honestly say no to having her around, she always gave Nino her extra napkins because he never got enough, gave Alya her fries (because Alya never ordered fries and was always sorry about it later) and was always willing to make conversation even with Marinette who was always pretty quiet now during lunch. 

When they left the school the five teens immediately made their way to the cafe. The cafe was so easy to find you'd have to be blind to miss it, easy to see from the school and only a five minute walk yet it felt like they were all trudging through quick sand at the speed they were walking. 

Alya and Nino were trying to keep the mood up by talking about little things such as the weather and the test they'd had in last period, Aria joined the conversation every now and then but she seemed to eventually get kicked out as Nino and Alya had a lot of code words for everything and she didn't understand most of them. Marinette stayed perfectly quiet as well as Adrien the two not even looking in each other's direction. 

Nino made it through the cafe doors first slamming himself into their normal booth immediately getting lectured by Alya who shoved him fully into the booth seating herself on the opposite side of the table scooting into the booth. Aria sat next to her with Adrien on her right and Marinette seated next to Nino. The small bluenette twirled her thumbs over each other as they were handed menus and glasses of water. 

"Marinette are you ok?" Aria asked noticing Marinette hadn't picked her head up since they'd left the school. 

"Yeah." She answered slowly 

"I don't want to pry but you seem really upset do you need a hug?" The bluenette shook her head shutting her eyes as tight as she could to block out the situation she felt Nino's hand rub her back and suddenly Alya spoke up. 

"She's worried about the test we took, she didn't have time to study." Marinette always felt lucky to have a friend like Alya but it was times like this where she felt even more lucky beyond her own belief. 

"Oh well I'm sure you did great don't doubt yourself Marinette you're really smart." Those words hit her like a truck, pain and guilt weighed her body down as if it wasn't already hard enough for her to breathe. She felt like throwing up...

"Hey! What's going on?" Her head jerked up as she noticed Luka coming over to the group. 

"Luka! Hey." Marinette was surprised by the amount of relief in her voice as he stood over her smiling. 

"Hey Luka why don't you join us?" Alya suggested "There's plenty of room." 

The small bluenette scooted over allowing him to take a seat. As soon as the waiter came back they all ordered and Luka and Marinette began to strike up a conversation again. 

"So you decided to come here for lunch?" Marinette asked a smirk slowly rising on her face. 

"Yeah, I mean you're the one who said they have the best fries." He laughed 

"Oh yeah Luka this is Aria, Aria meet Luka." Alya remarked 

Marinette chuckled "oh yeah I forgot to introduce you two..." 

"Oh it's fine, it's very nice to meet you Luka." 

"The pleasures mine Aria." 

Without any intention Marinette snuck a look at Adrien who was patiently sipping his water, his brow slight furrowed and his eyes closed just listening to everyone around him converse. 

"So Marinette is Luka your boyfriend?" Aria asked winking at Marinette cutely 

Just as suddenly Adrien choked on his water grabbing some napkins to catch the liquid coming out of his mouth and the little bit from him beginning to tear up.

Marinette felt warmth rise to her cheeks. "No! No.. It's nothing like that he's a friend." 

Luka laughed softly "Well for now nobody can read the future right?" 

Marinette pouted staring at the boy next to her. "Man I'm really bad with you aren't I?" The older boy groaned laying his head back on the booths head rest. 

"Yeah but at least you know you're bad at this." Marinette giggled and the two grinned at each other. 

It hadn't been as clear at first but eventually Marinette began to pick up on it more and more as the lunch went on and the group received their food. Adrien was staring. Not at her but at him. His gaze could peirce through a mirror, those emerald eyes were glowing with a sort of resentment. It seemed unnatural and after a while it seemed more likely that Adrien had no idea he was doing it. 

At some point Luka had begun to notice it too as Adrien hadn't uttered a single word but continued to stare. "What's up with him?" Luka whispered gesturing with his eyes but Marinette already knew even without being told. 

A smirk ran over her lips as she tried to hide it from Alya who had looked up when Luka had begun whispering. 

"He's probably not looking at you just relax." Marinette whispered back 

"I feel like he is.." 

"Ok what's the secret?" Alya asked smiling from ear to ear

"N-nothing!" Both teens claimed a slight pink color rising on both their cheeks. 

"You two would honestly be so cute together." Aria giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thomas threw me a curve ball when he said that Luka is two years older then Juleka which means I have to change a part of the story. 
> 
> It's not a drastic change it just kinda sucks cause now I have to edit the parts I already had planned out... Oh well


	6. All time low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one ever really stops feeling a certain way towards someone they just forget the way things were the longer the clock spins."

**Tuesday October 2nd, 6 pm**

Marinette sat perfectly still in her bed like she had been for the last five minutes, Alya was downstairs with her father helping out in the bakery and she'd snuck up stairs to have some alone time.

Eventually after what felt like an hour to Tikki she hovered over Marinette's face staring into the bluenette's sparkling blue eyes. 

"God what the hell has Adrien done to me?" The girl whined placing both hands over her eyes and groaning. 

"You shouldn't dwell on this Marinette it's not healthy.." 

"How could I not Tikki?! We kissed then all of a sudden he looks angry because Luka's around and I don't even understand any of this!" 

Tikki shook her head. "Adrien might be developing feelings for you it's perfectly natural that such a thing could occur when two people have an intimate moment together." 

"But he can't.... He has a girlfriend..." Marinette mumbled sitting up and clasping her knees to her chest 

"There's nothing you can do about that or for the matter any of what's going on you should drop this and about the Luka thing he seems to really like you as well it might be best to drop this whole Adrien thing and see what happens with Luka." 

Marinette blinked letting her legs slide off the bed and hang over the edge. "Why does everyone keep saying that Luka's just a friend that's all he sees me as too." 

Tikki had to physically stop herself from face palming at the idiocy Marinette was portraying at the moment. It was of course possible that Marinette didn't really see the way Luka looked at her or even that she just was too engrossed in everything else that was happening to actually pay attention to the fact that another boy could potentially like her, it wasn't like that was uncommon for her. 

"And then there's the fact that Aria doesn't even know we kissed I'm sure Adrien hasn't told her yet because she hasn't slapped me across the face...." Tikki snapped from her thoughts to see Marinette lying face down in the covers, the small girl lifting her head to continue to talk. "Even worse I still have to talk to her! I kissed her Boyfriend and I'm still talking to her, but I loved kissing Adrien!"

Tikki sighed keeping a steady poker face as Marinette cried her heart out. "This whole situation has completely spiraled out of control!!" Marinette exclaimed loudly 

"Only in your head." Tikki whispered "Look Marinette unless you're going to talk to Aria about this yourself which wouldn't be the worst idea you can't do anything, this situation won't go away and it won't get resolved unless someone does something and since you're not doing anything and clearly Adrien hasn't done anything this situation will continue to be bad." 

Marinette was about to rebuttal when her door came flying open, sending Tikki sprawling into a hiding spot. 

"Alright everything's done downstairs." Alya announced coming in a sitting on Marinette's bed next to the distraught teenager. "What's wrong you look sick to your stomach girl." 

Even if Tikki was right about everything which of course she was. Marinette couldn't bring herself to even think about talking to Aria or Adrien the entire situation just made her feel like vomiting and Marinette couldn't take it. Of course it was the right thing to do of course she should do it, and of course it would lift a huge weight from her shoulders but it all felt too real, like she'd been slapped in the face with a hard reality she couldn't come to placement with. She'd loved Adrien for so long and she had finally kissed him as wrong as it was nothing about it felt wrong. 

Of course it was wrong, they shouldn't have done it and nothing could fix that or anything else about this whole fucked up situation. She couldn't take it back, she couldn't make Adrien forget, and she couldn't fix things at this point what was there that she could do? 

"I'm fine just tired." Marinette said softly. Alya hugged her best friend tighter rubbing her arms. 

"Aww alright well then I'll let you get some rest." She remarked kissing her best friends for head before leaving through the loft door. 

Marinette laid back in bed letting all her anxieties slowly drench her in sleep.

**Wednesday, October 3rd**

Marinette woke up to the soft chirping of birds outside her window. On most mornings she would crawl out of bed and go downstairs, get a glass of water make a bowl of cereal and sit at the breakfast table till her parents woke up then she'd most likely converse with them till she was done with her meal. But today that wasn't even close to what she wanted to do.

She wanted to go back to sleep. Wanted to wake up in the late afternoon and climb onto her roof to watch the clouds drift, she wanted to talk to chat noir like she had every now and then before he became far too busy with his personal life to come and see her, she wanted this drifting headache to end, wanted her nausea to disappear. 

None of the stuff she normally was anywhere near what she did this morning. This morning in particular she undressed and hopped into the shower bathing up herself in water that scolded her almost harder then she did to herself. She walked into her room towel around her waist and one around her hair and dried her hair fully then dried off her legs opening a drawer and grabbing some clothes to wear for school. She walked downstairs grabbed a bowl and her favorite cereal, kissing her mother and father on their cheeks before sitting down and making herself a bowl of cereal pouring in the milk last which was directly next to her on the table. 

"Are you ok honey?" Sabine questioned when her daughter didn't strike up a conversation. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Marinette replied with the same tone she'd had last night towards Alya. 

Her father smiled "Well if you need someone to talk to about it I'm right downstairs in the bakery ok." He kissed his daughter's forehead lifting her bangs and patting her shoulder before leaving the house. 

As soon as he left Sabine started up again. "I know you teenage girls would rather not talk with your parents cause it's not cool or whatever but you know you can always talk to me and your father right?" 

As much as her mother meant well and Marinette always knew she did she felt less than content over her mother wanting to know. Of course she knew her mother was very open to hearing what she had to say and she knew she could speak with her but she also knew that this was one of those situations were a parent will only make you feel worse without trying. 

"I know mom, thanks." Sabine rubbed her finger against her daughter's back moving her way into the living room to eat while she watched the news.

As soon as she had finished eating Marinette walked to her school building. Never in her life had she ever wished the school was farther away then it was today because looking at it felt so different today than it did every other day. 

Even the atmosphere felt different, once she was in front of the school she immediately noticed how weirdly off everything felt. Kim and Max were sitting on the steps which was odd since the boys were most often late to school especially Kim. Alix, Juleka, and Rose were standing in front of the school's doors and Nino and Alya were nowhere to be seen. 

All of a sudden Marinette felt her phone vibrate in her purse she slowly dug it out looking at the caller: Alya. 

Answering the call she placed the device aganist her ear. "Hey Alya where are you-" 

"I'm sorry girl I'm sick." Alya answered Marinette could hear shifting in the background probably from the phone being passed over. "I'm taking care of her today since her mother can't." Nino said 

The phone was passed one more time and Marinette could feel her heart in her stomach. "Alya I'm so sorry you're sick but I need you..." The small bluenette whispered into the ear peice. 

"I know girl-" Marinette could hear Alya coughing in the background "I'm sorry, I'll hopefully be back tomorrow." And with that the call was ended

The blood in her body rose in temperature by about 50% almost making her melt like a puddle on the sidewalk, she almost missed it when Adrien's limo pulled up in front of the school and the blond haired Boy stepped out unlike his normal happy face he looked more fatigue almost bored. Once he was out of the car he shut the door and it pulled away from the curb, no Aria in sight. 

That's weird.

The green eyed boy froze in front of the school building scoping out the area. He was looking for someone. He looked as though he'd been thinking for hours even from this range Marinette could tell that his shoulders were slightly hunched, he had his hands in his pockets as well which seemed almost too comfortable for him. His gaze suddenly stopped on Marinette and the bluenette froze as he slowly made his way over to her. 

She couldn't breathe, couldn't move every part of her body stood perfectly still watching the blondes face as he kept moving inching closer and closer to her. Just great. As if life weren't already going really shitty now she was going to have to talk to Adrien, the boy who's relationship she probably fucked up. Her blood ran down to her toes and drenched the sidewalk beneath her when Adrien stopped in front of her. 

His face had changed and instead of looking distasteful like he had before he looked more content and serious. His eyes sparkled that deep shimmer they always had no matter how Adrien was feeling, his lips tilted down not really like a frown but more like he was slightly upset and his brow furrowed pinching the skin between his eyebrows a bit as he continued to look crestfallen. 

"Hey, can we talk?" The green eyed boy asked softly 

She hadn't really meant to but her brain forced her head to nod, directly after Adrien led the way into the school building. It was now that Marinette realized how dark and gloomy the sky had become, the once bright blue looking clouds showing off a more grey darkened tone. 

The two teens browsed the halls slowly walking through the courtyard to get inside. Marinette continued to walk directly behind Adrien until he turned around to look at her, suddenly her whole world was frozen once more. 

"I'm really sorry.." Wait what?! He was apologizing. 

This threw the bluenette off guard almost making her drop her bookbag. "F-for what?" Marinette stuttered 

"I figured you hated me now." He replied scratching the back of his head. 

Somehow he was way more attractive this way, his eyes all warm and apologetic and his lips tucked into a slight pout. Marinette could feel the heat rising to her face. 

"N-n-no wh-what I no it's n-not I mean!" Her voice seemed to rise an octave higher as she spoke. 

Adrien smirked for the first time all morning "Well I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, that and well you know..." 

She felt her heart drop at the mention of that moment. It only made sense that Adrien would be this sweet and nice about the whole situation, he's Adrien.

"Y-yeah.." 

"I just want you to know that the whole kiss thing was a mistake... We shouldn't have done it.." He continued 

It was like having her heart smashed all over again. So he didn't have any feelings for her at all now. Even if Marinette had brushed off Tikki's talk with her last night she still held on to the little bit of her that wanted to believe, not only that he liked her but that there was still a chance for them to be together. It really was too late. 

She brushed away the knot in her stomach and the ball in her throat. "Yep I'm s-sorry too.." 

She didn't even get a chance to walk away her feet were lodged into the ground. One more heartbreaking smile from Adrien and his arms were around her one tucked under her arm coming around to pat her back while the other wrapped around her shoulder. She didn't want to cry in front of him didn't want him to ask so she quickly hugged back tapping his back, he eyes squeezed shut as she held on tight. 

It was like they'd been embracing for ever and when he let go he eyes were still closed, and when he left she was still there sinking towards the floor where her heart had been dropped not a drop of blood left in her body to keep her warm.


	7. The princess, the prince, and the Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes I hope someone opens a window.

**Wednesday October 3rd**

I didn't really know how long I stayed on the floor after Adrien left but it felt like I'd been there for hours no one seemed to come in. I sat there with my world crashing beneath me in a feeling I could only describe as rage. As much as I felt like crying, felt like my heart was going to combust under it's own weight, I just couldn't cry.

It felt as though my body had retracted my ability to cry and now I was just stuck sitting here on the floor. I couldn't really measure the amount of time I stayed on the floor since I didn't really know exactly what time it was when I sat down but once I got up, I walked. No specific place in mind really just walked. Walked down the halls past a bunch of classrooms stopping in front of the room I was supposed to be in, and looking in I could feel that I wanted no part of it. I slowly began to drag myself down the lowly dimmed halls again heading back towards the locker room and walking into the bathroom. 

"Marinette, enough is enough!" Tikki announced stopping me in my tracks. 

I pushed open the stall door pulling myself up to sit on the toilet seat. "You don't think I know that I have to get over this because it's messing with my life? I just can't deal right now." 

"I'm not asking you to deal Marinette, I'm asking you to get through." The small kwami said as I slowly pushed the door shut. "You don't have to feel this way forever, in fact you won't feel this way forever this feeling you're experiencing is taking over your life because you're allowing it too, because you're dumb and in love and I understand how this must break your heart I know you're hurting but Marinette nothing could've come from this. Absolutely nothing was going to drastically change whether Adrien's in love with this girl or not she's in his life for now and however much longer she'll stay in his life." 

The tears may not have been able to stream before but they did now. Pouring out of my eyes like an uncontrollable stream. "Tikki of course I understand that, but how am I supposed to cope this boy who I was in love with and thought of as the guy I was going to marry someday is with someone else." 

"So what?! He's with her now!, they might not be together for ever and if you're truly his soulmate like you believe that you are this girl and who knows how many other girl's there will be before he realizes you're the only one for him." Tikki landed on my shoulder patting my back. "It's ok to cry though it's what makes you real." 

I sniffled pushing my legs off the edge of the toilet seat and running a shaky hand through my bangs. "He makes me weak Tikki." I whispered I could hear my own weak and pale voice bouncing of the walls. 

"Then be your own strength." 

I hated feeling like this, I didn't feel strong like I do when I'm ladybug I felt like everything had just suddenly flipped on me. Alya always told me we'd end up together and I always believed her, I held on as long as I could to the butterflies he created inside me and the happiness he made me feel without realizing it at all. But he never knew I felt this way I never told him, i felt so weak and vulnerable I'd say stupid stuff around him I'd trip and fall constantly because I was gawking at him. And him he had always seen me as a good friend it was clear in the way he'd talk to me it was clear in the way he'd listen to me babbling on and on about nonsense he thought I was his friend. The friend he needed to care for, the friend he wanted to talk to about stuff that was bugging him, his friend Marinette. And nothing more. Now there really was nothing I could do. 

The first day of school she was there. She was there with him and he introduced her as my girlfriend. No hesitation. That day I felt my heart shatter completely. Of course to Alya she was automatically a bitch who didn't deserve Adrien. It couldn't possibly be farther from the truth getting to know her there was nothing bitchy about her at all, she was sweet and caring... Just like Adrien and there was no way I could stop myself from feeling the way I felt, stop him from dating her, stop the endless amount of hurt I felt... And there was no way Adrien would ever know. 

I finally pulled up the courage to walk out of the bathroom. I dragged myself out past the rows of lockers filled with people's belongings, past the dimly lit halls, and up the stairs towards my next period class just as the bell rang.

\--- 

The rest of the day seemed to be an endless drag of me avoiding Adrien at all costs. It was like a cycling nightmarish dream in which I was stuck with sleep paralysis. 

I avoided his questions and his friendly concern in the halls, spent lunch with Alix, Juleka, and Rose (Because Mylene was with Ivan). And ran off when ever he would call me. It was wrong and Tikki would probably scold me for it later but I just can't handle this right now. Just as last period ending I fleed racing out of the classroom as fast as I could. Since me and Adrien don't have the same last period it was easy to race out of there and down the steps into the crowd of people starting to form. 

I kept running not even caring how fast I was going till I went flying into someone. We both crashed to the ground and I fell face first into the person's stomach. 

I quickly wrenched myself up spewing apologies from my mouth that just wouldn't shut up. 

"We have to stop meeting like this." Luka laughed 

As much as he might have found it amusing I pouted suddenly realizing I was straddling him. I pulled myself off him taking his hand to help him up. 

"Thanks so what are you running from?" He asked concern starting to fill his voice 

I took a second to look back trying to tell with the crowd of people if Adrien had followed me. 

"Marinette?.." I snapped my face back to look at Luka who was still holding onto my hand. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over, you know so I could play you a song I've been working on." 

Just as he was talking I could see Adrien's blond hair, his green eyes suddenly coming into view as well. Shit. 

Grabbing Luka's wrist I raced towards the door with him in tow ignoring his pleas for me to slow down. I suddenly froze almost making Luka fly forward with a jolt. It was raining. Not just raining, sheet raining. Buckets of water drenched the ground and the schools stairs and by now I remembered my mother had warned me to bring an umbrella today. 

"Damn, we'll get soaked." Luka remarked sucking his teeth. Plenty of people with umbrellas had already started to race towards their homes or even towards their vehicles climbing in and slamming the doors. "Maybe we should head back in, at least till it lights up a bit." 

Yeah no sense in getting soaking wet...

"Marinette!" 

Fuck it. 

Adrien's car pulled up in front of the building and gorilla honked the horn from there I couldn't hear or see anything as I had already booked it down the street towards my house Luka I tow. The rain immediately drenched my clothes and was probably drenching Luka too both of us screaming but by the time we had made it across the street I felt a feeling of being alive. It felt so fun even if my books were probably completely ruined and my bangs were hanging over my eyes like a hat I didn't care. Somehow the rain felt so good and once me and Luka had stopped to catch our breath it seemed like we were on the same page. 

"Why'd you take off like that?....what happened?" He asked heaving out hard breaths in the cool rain. 

"I'm...so..sorry." I replied back breathless "I didn't mean for you to get wet.." 

His laugh made my entire body freeze and the breaths I was trying to let out suddenly get caught in my throat. I pushed my bangs away from my face and he shook his crazy wet hair out more water spraying back onto me as he did so. 

He smirked once his composure was back. "You really are a pretty special girl Marinette you definitely make me feel wild." 

The earth had stopped. The rain no longer existed it was as if nothing was existing anymore my heart was pumping an unnecessary amount of adrenaline to my lungs, I couldn't breathe couldn't speak I just opened and closed my mouth, his thumb making it's way to my cheek. 

"Maybe it's the warmth from my clothes starting to dry but I really want to kiss you right now." He remarked as if I already couldn't breathe 

His thumb rubbed patiently over my face and both his eyes were completely focused on mine those stormy blues only being more stormy with the little sounds of thunder erupting in the clouds. I wouldn't look away my body refused to give me that luxury, I couldn't speak my mouth just stayed open in a small o. Without really meaning to I reached out and grabbed his hand the hand that was resting on my cheek I didn't pull it away I just held my hand to his. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

His lips taunted me and his face was so close to mine I could smell his breath. Watermelon. Was the first thing that popped into my head at the scent. 

Without a word I nodded and just as suddenly his lips were on mine. 

His kiss was so firm and it sucked the remaining oxygen that I needed to live completely out and into his own greedy mouth, it was so taunting and his lips moved with my own in a way that I could only describe as complex. There was something so confusingly complex about his kiss it made my stomach knot and I craved more the longer we stood out there just letting the rain pour around us. 

I hooked my arms around his neck and he placed his own around my waist pulling me in I was completely high off this feeling now engrossed in the way he tasted his breath aganist my skin and the longing feeling that had begun to build in the pit of my stomach. 

The door to the bakery suddenly flew open and we both jumped apart. 

"P-papa!" It didn't take a mirror to know that my face was bright red

There wasn't a high chance that he didn't see what was going on between me and Luka but he did invite him in for some tea as well as some blankets to wrap himself in till the rain stopped. We sat on my couch together shivering and sipping hot tea with my papa only a couple feet away staring bullet holes into Luka. 

"I'm so sorry now." Luka laughed quietly 

"What for?" I questioned 

"I never got to play you that song." 

It was kinda sweet that after what was happening now and what had happened earlier that was the only thing he had to apologize for. 

I held in a laugh to keep my dad from becoming anymore terrifying. "It's ok I'll come over tomorrow and you can show me then." I slowly gulped down more tea flinching as the hot liquid burned my throat. 

"Are you sure daddy dangerous will let you?" He whispered 

"It's ok I'll just tell him I'm going to Alya's." 

A huge smirk began to appear on Luka's face I felt my face heat up as I stared at him trying to hide it a bit with my mug. 

"What?" 

"It's just I didn't know someone as sweet as you would do something like lie to your dad." 

And more heat rushed to my face. "Shut up!" 

Luka had left around 3:00 any later and papa might have actually blown a gasket, he was still a complete gentleman thanking my dad for the hospitality and leaving. Just as soon I was upstairs ready to listen to tikki's speech. 

The small kwami rose out of my purse as if she was a messenger from the shadow realm staring at me with distaste written all over her face.

"When I said you need to get your mind of Adrien I didn't mean by sticking your tongue in another boy's mouth." Her tone was very stern pretty un-tikki like. 

"Yeah I already knew you were going to say that." 

"What about the he's just a friend." The kwami spat angrily 

"He was.. Is.. It was just a one time thing.." 

"Does he know that? He could think you're dating now you weren't even thinking about his feelings in this, the entire situation is down right awful! Marinette! He could really like you and you're not even into him like that." 

"I didn't hate the kiss!" 

"Marinette, he's your friend and he could've gotten the wrong impression you're not over Adrien yet and now you're gonna end up tampering with his feelings there's no way to not break his heart now..." 

"Tikki... I'm not in love with him, I'm not his girlfriend... But I didn't hate that kiss..." 

"Did you hate kissing Adrien?" 

"...No..." 

"Then what's your point?" Just as those words had left her mouth Tikki was gone to some other part of the room. 

It honestly wouldn't kill Tikki to be wrong just for once. That kiss was a mistake we shouldn't have done it but somehow nothing about it felt wrong. It didn't feel bad or like I was going to end up hurting him in that moment it felt so right and somehow it felt like even if only temporarily I was freed from the shackles that I felt from Adrien. I want to do it again. It seems like whenever I'm with Luka I don't even think about Adrien it's like he has some kind of memory erasing drug that only exists when Luka's with me. It's harmful to get sucked in because once you do you're lost. 

I shouldn't feel guilty. I shouldn't. Adrien's moved on and I have too

My thoughts shattered from a knock at my window, I stared at the glass not being completely done thinking my head still wrapped up in it's own confined space. One more knock and I was up going to the window and opening it... 

\--- 

Marinette has been avoiding me all day but I planned on catching her now since it's last period and she'll probably be heading home by herself. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings... Maybe what I said was way harsher than I thought. I'm going to apologize. 

As soon as the class period ended I scurried out into the hallway trying to bypass all the people. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to spot her at this rate.

I finally spotted her only for her to immediately get swept up in the crowd again. She had definitely moved maybe I could cut her off at the front entrance? I continued to sift through the crowd till I had a glimpse of her, bobbing my head up to peer over the huge swarm. Within what felt like an hour of sifting I was nearing the front entrance, now being able to make out her blue pigtails I called out to her. 

"Marinette!" 

Stupid move. She ran off this time I could tell who she was with though. That boy Luka. 

There was something about him something that I couldn't for the life of me figure out but I didn't like him he seemed kinda shifty, maybe it was my own anxiety but I something seems kinda weird about him. 

Without really thinking about it I ran off after them immediately getting soaked in the rain. Gorilla honked the horn but I just took off not stopping. My heart was pounding in my chest and my ears hurt but I kept on going. Just as the two had made it across the street the light changed and I stopped for the red light. 

It was weird. Marinette was... Laughing? At him? So she wasn't upset good... I couldn't help but just watch the two of them talking and laughing all of a sudden he leaned into her whispering something that was of course inaudible and somehow just as soon they were locking lips. I couldn't watch anymore there was nothing I could or couldn't say. I hightailed it back to my car jumping in and slamming the door. 

Gorilla didn't ask what happened or even why I'd run off, he didn't say one word and neither did I not as I drenched the leather seats in the car with rain water, not as I banged my head against the seat not even as I stared out the window. 

What was that? Marinette was kissing him that guy.. That random guy who she hadn't even known for that long... Are they dating or something?

It didn't really matter. Somehow the ride was shorter then usual and once we were inside the mansion I was immediately rushed into new clothes and a warm towel for my head. Aria was at home probably practicing her cello since it wasn't here.

"I got all wet what was that Adrien?" Plagg asked disgustedly shaking himself off a bit and lying down on the bed with some Camembert on his stomach which he carefully picked pieces off of. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." 

"It didn't seem like nothing are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." 

I just can't stay here right now. 

"Plagg claws out!" 

I rushed out of my room not being able to stay for a second longer my restless body suddenly lunging into action racing across rooftops

**Thursday October 4th, 6am**

I decided aganist going to school today, I didn't want to see Luka or Adrien or anyone for that matter. Nothing was really going right for me at the moment and one more bad move and I could end up in bed with Luka if I wasn't careful. All of a sudden the kiss flushed back to me and I felt like my heart was trying to jump out of my chest... I haven't really felt like that in a while or at least not recently. 

I crawled back into my warm bed, Tikki was sleeping nearby and both my parents were downstairs in the bakery. The silence really started to dawn on me now and I shut my eyes slamming my head into my pillow. 

It felt odd last night having chat noir in my bed room not that he'd never came over for a visit but for the first time he seemed sort of angry like he was feeling a certain way and couldn't quite express it his eyes unfocused and inattentive his brows furrowed and his bottom lip curved into his mouth. The way he was acting seemed so unchat like that I was almost tempted to ask some very personal questions but I knew he couldn't answer them. 

"Hey kitty what's the matter?"

He came in seating himself on the bed waiting for me to come and sit in front of him, his tail seemed more expressive then usual and his eyes held a completely serious tone

"I just came to see how you were doing." He remarked almost as if he were contemplating the correct words to use.

I blinked running my fingers over the sheets in front of me. "Fine... I guess.."

His words were soft and comforting. "Why guess? Do you not know? 

"Well really you say I guess when you don't really know any other way to express how you're feeling, like maybe you can't think of the words."

"And... You feel that way now? Is it because it's me?"

"No.... No it's not you..."

"Is it someone else? A boyfriend perhaps...." His gaze fell with these words twirling his fingers in the sheets.

"No.. I'm not dating anyone right now."

Chat's ears perked to attention with this new information. "Oh...ok." 

There was something kind of adorable about chat's ears the way they always perked to attention when ever I would ask him something or how when I'd play with his hair the tips of his ears would shudder like it was the best feeling in the world. It was so minimal yet I couldn't imagine never seeing it again. That and the way I would just hold his hands toying with his knuckles it was always meant as a sort of comfort and for the life of me I can't remember when we started to do it.

He never minded when I did do it and I never had to ask. Sometimes when I would grab his hand and we'd swing our arms back and forth he'd laugh getting closer to me to say "You know we could do this all the time if we were a couple." And I would always smile and reply "maybe."

Little things like that really made me adore him.

My gaze focused back on his. He was much closer now. My heart leapt up to my throat as I peered into those scorching green eyes and he stared back his fingers in my hair.

"Don't fear princess I wasn't going to kiss you, I just wanted to touch you I'm sorry if I made this awkward." He quickly tugged his fingers away backing up a bit.

Tikki's gonna murder me but he's my cute little kitten.

I pulled his retreating hands close to mine holding them within my own. "Don't fight the situation it's how you feel." I rubbed the back of his hand with the palm of my thumb smoothing over the lumps on his hands "I wanna make you feel better kitty, I hate to see you look sad."

It happened so quickly that I didn't really have time to process what had occurred he turned his face so fast but little I could see I assumed I was right, was a blush against his cheeks? He started to move away sliding off the bed and standing up.

"I sh-should go princess it's getting late."

I didn't let go of his hand but instead gave it a light squeeze. "Chat I don't want you to be sad and alone out there."I slowly began to pull myself off the bed.

"Princess, I'm never alone."

I felt like I was looking into his eyes for hours and once he was gone I don't remember sitting down or even going to sleep all I remember is how I felt being with Chat, like i always had a partner someone looking out for me.

Without thinking about it my thumb inched over my lips and under my front teeth bitting down on my nail as I stared up at my ceiling.


	8. My lying brain, and empty heart

**Thursday October 4th, 6am**

"What the hell was that?" 

Plagg continued to cram his mouth with cheese. "What was what?" He asked plainly taking a second from his food to talk

"I felt really weird last night with Marinette..." 

"Woah woah woah! Save that for your health teacher!" 

"Wh-no! Plagg!" I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest, running my fingers through my hair. "I mean she looked really.... Beautiful... Last night... And..... I wanted to kiss her....."

"Ok so you didn't, why?" 

"Wouldn't have been right, plus she had kissed that other boy Luka a while back..."

Plagg swallowed another peice of camembert whole "Uh huh and that's the **only** reason?" 

I stared at the ceiling ignoring plagg's sarcasm I was supposed to have a photoshoot that would span all day today so I was going to miss school, and I still wouldn't get the chance to talk to Marinette. Last night I'd wanted to speak with her I didn't really think it through though, I had wanted to ask her about the kiss she'd shared with that boy Luka or even if she was going to date him but it all seemed to disappear when I got there she looked sad and I wanted to be the one to cheer her up.

I completely lost my motive and then with her wanting to make me feel better.... I felt my face get hot again. 

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might like Marinette for more than just her friendship?" I was startled by Plagg suddenly starting up a conversation it seemed weird. He'd stopped eating and was coming closer suddenly perched on the bed in front of me. 

"What'd you mean?..." 

"Adrien what else could I possibly mean by you might see her as something besides your friend?" 

Marinette? More than my friend? I never thought about it like that.. I'd always been in love with ladybug she'd always been the world to me, then this thing with Aria our parents wanting us to date and suddenly I was off the market for even ladybug. But where is this coming from how could I have developed these feelings? Even more how could I have not noticed before? Did I want to be more than her friend? I don't know... I.... Care about her... And that kiss.......was weirdly amazing. But yet I still never thought about it... Until now...

"I don't think I do..." 

"You've been trying to get me to understand love for so long now and yet it seems like you yourself don't really understand it." 

"I'm not in love with Marinette, Plagg..." 

"I'm not saying that... I'm saying you have romantic feelings for her and whether you'd like to admit it or not those feelings could become just as powerful as the feelings you claim to have for ladybug." 

Now I feel dizzy. 

I need to sit.. I am sitting ok then I need to stand. I climb off my bed and cling to the wall for a couple seconds before taking a few steps towards my bathroom. 

When did Plagg become the expert on feelings?! And why did it have to happen now?! This is too much I can't have feelings for Marinette! I just can't this is real shit timing! 

"Ok!" I say louder then I want 

I turn to Plagg who had already moved back to his food. "I need a breath of fresh air that's what I need! I need air!" 

"God really now?!" 

"Plagg claws out!" 

\--- 

I was supposed to be getting ready for my shoot in the park. The shoot I'd be having with my girlfriend. The super important shoot for father's fall line. What was I doing instead? Trying to get my head to stop spinning. Fuck my life. 

"Hey kitty.." 

"Oh god!.." I almost fell over at the sight of ladybug standing next to me on the rooftop. She always did have a way of making an entrance. "Hey.." 

Since my morning wasn't already going crazy, though I couldn't be happier to see her somehow, those pretty blue bell eyes and those rosy pink lips I wanted to bite, those teasingly long legs and... Shit. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her tone was very relaxed considerably more silent than normal as she sat down on the roof patting the spot next to her. 

Honestly I hadn't planned to be here long enough to sit down but I guess at this point it wasn't such a bad idea. 

"My thoughts are too wild M'Lady you'd get lost in them." 

"Try me." A challenge that's what she wanted that's what her eyes and voice told me. 

"I've... Recently... It's come to my attention that my attention... Might be towards more than one person..." 

It was almost unclear but I could see her gulp the collar of her suit moving with her throat, her bottom lip suddenly becoming caught in between her teeth most likely unconsciously but It was still pretty obvious she was thinking. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she rocked back on her heels. 

"Oh.." She tried to sound surprised but it sounded more like something was caught in her throat. 

"M'lady?.." 

"Huh? Oh sorry I got caught up in my own thoughts for a second.." 

As long as I've known ladybug we'd never created a moment of pure silence that wasn't issued just to pay attention to the sights and sounds of Paris. It seemed distasteful like a bomb had been dropped between our thoughts and our lips creating a sort of paradox to respond to each other. 

"When did you first realize you loved me?" I almost got displaced in my own feelings the question completely throwing me. 

"Wh-what?.." 

"I'm-I'm s-sorry I should.." She got up to leave and suddenly everything rushed back to me all at once. 

"You told me you didn't think you were cut out to be ladybug.." I began to get up off the rooftop and stand to meet her at eye level. "You were crying and I told you that without you Chloe wouldn't have been alive, I told you that you had everything within you and that you could prove to Paris that you did as well, you smiled and then you took down all those akumatised butterflies. In front of those watching eyes you set them free and told everyone that you would continue to protect Paris. Who ever she is beneath that mask I love that girl.. That's what I said. And I meant it." 

Her eyes were moist with tears, she looked so perfect I hadn't even realized my hand was on her hip. Unconsciously I began to rub it with my thumb, she was so close and I could feel her breath tickling my face. 

Somehow this felt so familiar and I clung to the situation. 

"Chat..." She whispered 

I was still staring into her eyes, those trapping eyes. "Yeah.." 

Without a warning she grabbed the hand that had been on her waist. That's it then I'm doomed trapped her in this situation. She intertwined our fingers. I almost couldn't believe it but I could feel it and the way she held my hand in her own against her thigh rubbing my knuckles. 

A small laugh escaped her throat. "Remember.. We could do this all the time if we were a couple." 

Goddamnit! Every part of me want to kiss her. Kiss her face, her lips, her neck, and the palm of her hand. But I couldn't I couldn't do it. I've fucked up so much I can't do it! I feel trapped and lost even more then I did before but somehow I don't hate it at all... 

"Maybe." And with that I left nothing more nothing less. 

Kicking myself and all I was gone just as fast as I'd left I was back. Wanting nothing more than to go back and kiss her everywhere she'd let me touch. That's all I really wanted. But it's all I can't have. 

**Thursday October 4th,12pm**

"Smile my babies!" 

This wasn't the first time I'd faked a smile for a Photoshoot and I know it won't be the last. It felt so much worse today though I was barely listening just praying that all these pictures would be over and done with as soon as possible. 

"Bigger! I need bigger! and more love!!" 

We'd been shooting since 8 this morning so by now me and Aria were trying our best to just get this over with. We'd done basically every pose that had been asked for: hooked arms, holding hands kissing each other's cheeks. 

"Ok! Now before you two get some lunch I'm going to need to see a kiss! Yes!" 

Aria looked at me as though she somehow understood how much I wasn't into that despite me never letting it show. She had been that way forever she had a way of reading people that was so unusual to me. 

"Can't we just do another locked hands pose or perhaps I could wrap my arms around Adrien's neck and..." 

"Do as I say Aria! It will make this picture really pop and sell more!" 

Just what I need right now though I applaud her trying to make this go away. Leaning in I pressed my lips against her's we didn't really move our lips just kind of held the pose. 

"You two are too stiff! Embrace each other!" 

This guy is really starting to piss my off. 

"Let's just do it for the camera ok." Aria whispered grabbing the sides of my face and pulling me in again. This time I held her elbows closing my eyes as to not see the bright flashes. 

"Magnificent!! We're good for lunch!!" 

I pulled away and got up as fast as I could turning away from Aria and starting towards the food table that was already set up for the two of us to get food, I was quickly turned around by a hand on my wrist. 

"I'm so sorry that guy was hired by my mother, I didn't mean to get in your space like that." 

"Yea no it's fine all for the camera right.." 

I turned away but she grabbed me once more. "Uh huh what's bugging you?" 

This time I couldn't help but smirk. "Why do you understand me so well?" 

"I'm just amazing at reading facial expressions." She replied "So what's bugging you?" 

"I'd rather not say it's personal.." 

She tilted her head, while no one was looking she pulled me towards away from the food table out of hearing distance of everyone. 

"I normally wouldn't pester someone if they say they would rather not discuss something or that it's a personal matter but you seem really down.. What's wrong?" 

The two things I've learned about Aria is you can't lie to her and she loves a good chase if she doesn't get information from you know she'll get it later. I always have to be extra careful around her especially if I'm leaving and coming back as chat noir because I know I can't keep secrets from her in any shape or form. 

"You're so nosy." I smirked avoiding her questions 

"Well ok fine I bet you'd tell the girl you love though.." 

That snapped me out of it, she began to walk away but I stopped her pulling her back. 

"What're you talking about?" 

"Adrien it's kinda hard to not notice you're in love with someone. You constantly daze out with that love struck look on your face, you get all defensive like just now when I mentioned it, and plus you're blushing right now."

I retracted my hand grabbing my face. "Are you serious?" 

"No I wasn't but now you really can't lie." She laughed, as much as I really wanted to be mad at her for that I just couldn't bring myself to feel that way and immediately have in. "So spill Agreste." 

She really is so nosy. I'm too tired and confused to keep arguing with her about this. 

"I'm in love with one girl, and I'm scared that I'm falling for another." 

She nodded placing a finger against her lips. "Wow that's tough.." 

I blew a raspberry grabbing the back of my neck and squeezing it roughly with both hands. "Yeah I kinda noticed." 

"Does either girl know? I mean about the other?" 

"No the second girl doesn't even know... I mean I just realized I might be feeling this way." 

"Well when did you start to feel like this for the second girl?" 

Uh oh. I'd really rather not bring that up right now. If I don't answer she'll call me on my bullshit eventually though, no way of getting through this with a simple I don't know or a while ago I guess. 

"Some time ago she said something to me and her face looked so beautiful I just....." I cut myself off not wanting to reveal too much. 

"You're blushing..." She whispered "For real this time." 

I don't really know what to do with that. But now my brain was on Marinette again. Her empathetic eyes only last night and the way she held my hand it all felt so familiar somehow I'd gotten deja vu. 

"But... I was worried about you. You're supposed to be my girlfriend..." 

I was surprised by the look in her eyes, everything about her looked so genuinely happy. "Adrien.. I could tell from the moment I met you that you couldn't be less into me... You always seemed to have someone else on your mind." She softly squeezed my shoulder. "It's ok.. You don't have to be so nervous about talking to me with this stuff, we're together because our parents believe it's best for their buisness not because we want to be..." 

Her hand slowly fell from my arms giving two more gentle squeezes. Somehow even with her genuineness and empathy towards my situation I still couldn't help but feel awful like I was ultimately cheating on her with another girl who I wasn't even dating. This was the kind of situation most people probably didn't have. All I really wanted from the beginning was to be dating M'lady and now it felt like I was tearing apart a bunch of different people without ever meaning to I feel like the lowest of shit. 

I have her one last smile trying to to look like I wanted to pity her. 

"Come on my lovelies the camera's need to see more of your beauty!!" 

"Ugh." 

*** 

"I like this girl for you Adrien, she's smart and well educated just like you." 

As much as Adrien wanted to ask where he came into all of this he refrained and just smiled as the Kai's walked in, a mother, a father, and a young girl about Adrien's age. Her bright hazel eyes seemed to be slightly void of emotion and her smile was frail as though her entire day had been tiresome, something Adrien could easily understand, her long flowing brown hair whipping back and forth as she walked, she looked so much more like her father then her mother holding the same facial expressions, having similar walks, and overall just her hair and eyes seemed to come from him as well.

"Thank you for inviting us here Mr. Agreste." Mr. Kai announced reaching out to shake Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel extended his hand giving it a friendly shake. "The pleasure is all mine, This is my son Adrien Agreste the boy I was telling you about over the phone."

Adrien smiled courteously reaching out to shake the older man's hand. Mr. Kai was quickly shoved by her wife who kneeled a bit to get down to Adrien's height, she was a very bright bouncy woman from what Adrien could tell immediately having blue eyes instead of hazel and straight dark brown hair.

"Oh Adrien! You're even cuter then your father said you'd be." She squeezed his hand rather tightly softly tapping his nose with her index finger.

"Adrien this is our daughter, Aria." Mr. Kai announced gesturing for Aria to shake Adrien's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said almost robotically shaking Adrien's hand firmly.

"Why don't we move this into the living area." Gabriel suggested leading the way.

Adrien's nerves had begun to get the better of him when he saw his father's bright and flashy smile it wasn't like him to be this excited about anything really, it was highly concerning.

"We have amazing news for you children!!" Ms. Kai announced in a sing song voice that made Adrien cringe to the point where he had to hide his face so that no one would notice. He heard Aria giggle a bit and looked over to see her smiling at him. I guess she saw me. In a pursuit of politeness he smiled back.

Aria's mom was so cheery besides the singing she was kind of like his own mother, making him wonder his she enjoyed running and exploring as much as his mother had.

"Honey it can wait I mean we just got here we should try to talk out every last detail while we're here for our business."

Ms.Kai just patted her husband shoulder giving him a small nudge as if to tell him to shut up. "I know dear I'm just excited is all!"

This time Mr. Kai mumbled something under his breath that Adrien couldn't hear folding his arms over his chest he began to walk slightly behind his wife.

"I explained how well my baby play's the cello correct?" Ms. Kai asked as they arrived in the living space. Like Adrien had been taught he waited for the guests to sit before taking a seat himself.

"Yes you have, at some point we should have our kids play as a duet of some sorts since Adrien here in amazing on the piano."

"Oh! That would be lovely!"

"So I meant to ask you if it's not too personal is there no Ms.Agreste?"

Like a weight had begun to fall on his shoulders Adrien felt sick at the mention of his mother. His father had always been anything less than warm when asked about her normally, it was actually kind of surprising that he hadn't spoke about her over the phone since it seemed the parents had conversed immensely before now.

"She's not really with us at the moment..I'm raising Adrien myself." It was such a quick answer that Adrien really couldn't tell how his father was feeling by the way he spoke he barely moved and it seemed as though he was more or less just mildly disinterested in the subject of his wife.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Without another word about his mother the conversation was changed to the new fall line between the Kai's and Agreste. Which Adrien was incredibly happy for.

"I'm glad we could do this this could be really amazing for buisness, we were incredibly popular in New York and you're incredibly popular here in France this collaboration between our fashion line could be huge-"

"Not only for us but for you two!" Ms. Kai proclaimed happily interrupting her husband. After a while Adrien could tell the man was used to it by his bored blinking every time she did it but it seemed like his wife didn't really understand that she was interrupting him or if she did she didn't care.

"Ah yes that so I spoke with the Kai's over the phone and they agreed that it would be amazing if you two modeled the clothes we're designing."

"Even better!!! You two will be dating to really sell to teens it'll be a great marketing strategy! You'll sell so much because people will think you look so cute together!!"

Aria didn't really look like she'd been paying that much attention the entire time that is until her mother had said that last thing. "But mom I hardly know him!"

Ms. Kai didn't answer her daughter and instead turned to Gabriel again. "This is the best idea ever I'm so glad we thought of it!"

As much as Adrien wanted to fight it he knew his father would never listen to him and decided to bother.

Gabriel began to speak again. "Actually it was my idea too-"

"You kids go upstairs now and really get to know each other, fall in love up there! But not too in love!"

Silence brewed between the two as they walked up the stairs and into Adrien's room shutting the door behind them not really caring about making her feel at home Adrien slumped down on his bed completely defeated.

She was the first one to break the silence flopping onto his bed. "So that's it then?"

"For what?"

"You didn't even put up a fight out there, are you ok with dating me for some stupid fashion line?"

Didn't matter if he was or wasn't he had to date her because his father said so didn't matter if he was ok with it that was just the kind of thing he'd gotten used to, when his mother was still around he remembered how she'd always take him outside whether it was a quick trip to the yard to play pirates or a day of fun roaming around Paris just enjoying each other's company till it got dark she was always ready for an adventure. And everyday he missed the way she would laugh as they ran through the rain or smile so wide whenever Adrien would find something new to add to their scrapbook.

Now there was so much pain from looking through that thing feeling like a prisoner in his own home because his mother was no longer here to help him escape to his wild side. Now the only option he had was to try to embrace it when his father's back was turned.

Adrien could only shrug feeling kind of hurt by the tone of her voice.

"You seem really sweet, Don't you have someone you already want to date?" Her question threw him a curveball he couldn't help but hide his face pulling his knees up to rest his forehead on them.

A simple "Oh" left her lips and she leaned back on the bed her weight causing the bed to move with her "It's ok.. I don't think it'll be forever...."

Adrien didn't know her parents that well but as well as he knew his own father he knew one thing: with him nothing was impossible.

**Thursday October 4th, 5 pm**

It's because I wanted to go to sleep now that everyone decides to text me. 

Alya: Marinette r u coming 2 school tm or r u gonna chicken out and stay home again? 

Marinette: I can't take 2 days off since I'm at school pretty late everyday anyway so yea I'll be there. 

I was going to turn off my phone when it vibrated again and I was shocked to see a text from Luka. 

Luka: wht happened I thought u were gonna hear my song today. 

Marinette: oh god I forgot can I come over tm after school? 

Luka: I guess if you're not busy again ;) 

I couldn't help but smile. After all that had gone down today I hadn't really felt in the mood to smile at all today. 

Marinette: U just hav to mak jokes don't u

Luka: I can't help it besides I really only do it around u 

I sucked in a breath rolling my eyes at his stupidity. 

Marinette: whatever. 

Luka: yea yea sure anyway it's pretty much only going to be the 2 of us so if u wanna continue that kiss that got interrupted in the rain... ;) 

Oh god Tikki was right.. Of course she was but Luka really did have deep feelings for me... Now I had to let him down gently.


	9. Feelings don't ever really go away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna kiss you again." His voice was filled with warmth a sort of warmth unpredictable to Marinette's ears "I want us to be something special." 
> 
> His thumb pressed to her cheek circling the soft skin as he spoke, lips inching closer and the feel of his breath tingled her skin so smoothly it shook her. 
> 
> "I...

**Friday October 5th**

Somehow Marinette had managed to get through school in one peice to her own surprise Adrien stayed away from her, he probably thought she was mad. Of course he did she'd ran away from him. She didn't want to ruin their relationship though it was probably way too late for that considering all the bullshit the two had been through. 

All in all Marinette felt less and less like going to Luka's less and less like talking to him and less and less like wanting to hang out with him after school but she did. And she went regardless of how she was feeling at the moment. 

"You've been so quiet are you ok?" Luka finally asked as they made there way aboard his houseboat. 

"Yea.." Marinette squeaked quietly 

Luka had talked about his home so many times over text and even in person, and of course how much his mother absolutely adored the sea. It was pretty sweet how much he loved his home. 

"Watch the boxes and other stuff ok, don't want you to trip." Even as he said that he still extended his hand allowing Marinette to take it and guiding her over the objects lying all over the place. "You seem really out of it I could take you home.." 

"No, no it's fine really I'm just a little tired I had a test in math today." 

A touch of concern still stuck to Luka's features but he semmed to mostly brush it off. "Come on I'll show you my room." 

Once they'd escaped the mess of the deck they walked down the hall and Luka opened his bedroom door allowing Marinette to walk inside first. It was a little bigger then Marinette had previously expected twin sized bed resting aganist the wall when you first walk in, a window in the shape of a circle with a shelf of guitar picks next to it and some posters beside it. 

"Wow." The words came as a surprise but it wasn't as though she'd expected much less or something this is exactly what his room ought to look like it fit him completely. 

"Come, sit." Marinette heard him say 

She turned to look at him, he was already seated on the bed cris cross apple sauce with his guitar aganist his chest softly plucking the strings. "I feel like there's something like this in your heart." 

The bluenette raised an eyebrow as he began to play never opening his eyes. She couldn't really tell what he was playing it wasn't like anything she'd ever heard before in a way that was so beautiful. The peice was majestic feel yet it had a small depressing tone like a warrior gone out to sea only to come back and find his wife had passed away. 

As he continued to play Marinette placed a hand on her heart closing her eyes to continue to feel his music. Luka had really come off to Marinette as the musical type something about him seemed like he was constantly in his own head creating new songs and writing lyrics, it was that kind of creativity that made her like him so much. 

Once he was done Marinette slowly opened her eyes. "That was really beautiful."

"You really liked it?" 

Marinette nodded giving him a soft smile. "And I really love your room especially your guitar picks." She slowly stood up from the bed going over to the shelf again. 

"I thought you would like it." There were so many different picks with so many different designs on them each one having a different kind of appeal to it. "You can have one if you'd like." 

She blinked thoughtfully looking from him to the wall and back again. "No I couldn't don't you love all these picks?" 

He nodded sliding off his bed to approach her. "Well of course, but you seem to love them too." 

She thought about it. Luka was pretty determined there's no way he was going to take no for an answer. Even so she didn't want to take the pick it felt really wrong.

"Come on just pick one. Ha get it." 

Stupid puns. Ugh that reminded her of her dumb kitty, he probably would've loved that joke. 

"Fine." Her eyes carefully scanned the shelf in in its entirety the first one she liked being one with a rainbow colored rose on it. She looked around a bit more eventually picking out one with jagged stone on it. 

"This one." A sort of contentment flashed over luka's blue eyes and her took the pick from her turning it over in his hand. 

"This one huh." His eyes stared at the pick as if he was thinking of when he'd received it or how he'd gotten it. "I love this one it's my favorite, you have amazing taste Marinette." 

Opening her hand he placed the pick in it curling her fingers around it. 

"Oh God I can't take it now." Marinette groaned sadly pushing the pick back towards luka. With open palms he refused to accept it. 

"No Marinette it's my gift to you, you've been so sweet to me I want you to have this." Closing her hand around the pick he squeezed her hands bringing them up to his chest. "Please keep it... For me." 

Those stormy blue eyes shown with a brightness so incomparable to every other time she'd seen them. His eyes always seemed to smile when they were looking at her maybe it was just the way she was seeing it from her point of view but she couldn't help but take notice. 

Could she really keep it? It still felt wrong somehow. Without another word she slipped the pick into her back pocket giving luka a soft smile. 

"Marinette.." Suddenly he was a little closer, his hands still clasping her's their eyes locked on each other's, with that came the same feeling that overtook her in the rain. "I wanna kiss you again." His voice was filled with warmth a sort of warmth unpredictable to Marinette's ears "I want us to be something special."

His thumb pressed to her cheek circling the soft skin as he spoke, lips inching closer and the feel of his breath tingled her skin so smoothly it shook her. 

"I...Luka wait..." She couldn't really explain where that had come from but she was glad for it. 

Luka backed away their hands still intact. "I'm so sorry..." 

"No Luka this is all my fault I should've explained, that I just want to be your friend I really like you and I don't want to lose you. I did like kissing you last time but it'd be wrong to do it again." 

Now he completely removed himself from Marinette walking back over to sit on his bed clasping his head in his hands. 

"Luka.. Please I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you-" 

"Marinette, stop apologizing you have no reason to, I really like you too and I don't want to lose you as a friend either." Marinette plopped down next to luka rubbing his back in small circles. 

"Can I ask you one thing?" 

Trying to lighten the mood Marinette smirked "You just did." 

"A different thing?" His smile wavered and his eyes squinted causing bags to appear underneath them. 

"Yes..." 

"Do you like someone else?"

**Friday October 5th: 8 PM**

"Marinette! I'm so proud of you!" 

"But I'm not proud of me." Marinette sulked falling back against her pillow in disgust. 

"You should be you did the right thing..."

"But now I'm completely done every boy I had any ounce of feeling towards is now done with me."

Tikki sighed softly "This might be the universe's way of telling you that it's time to move into a part of your life that isn't co-dependent on a guy's affection." 

Marinette breathed out quietly tapping her fingers against her stomach. She didn't really think she was co-dependent on male attention, she'd been really invested in one guy but he ended up in a relationship then she became invested in a conpanionship with another guy who ended up falling for her to no fault of her own. It wasn't very likely the tentative kwami was less then understanding about her feelings at the moment and more that she loved Marinette and really just wanted the best for her. 

Not looking at Tikki Marinette sat up fingering the edges of blanket and twirling the loose thread with her index finger. "Tikki..." She hadn't really thought about the sentence much before she'd approached talking but now that she'd begun her sentence and she knew she had her kwami's full attention she made it up as she went along. "Have... You ever... Felt a certain way... towards someone when you least expected it?" 

"Don't tell me you actually fell for Luka." 

Without a word Marinette slipped her thumb into her mouth bitting down carefully on the nail. "No no.. It's just a question." Lowering her hand she continued to stare out at the starry night sky bottom lip unconsciously slipping past her front teeth. 

"I don't think I've experienced that..." 

It felt like their silence dawned on for ages though Marinette finally put a stop to it. "I'm gonna got to sleep."

Even if Marinette couldn't see what Tikki was doing she could hear the kwami move and get into a more comfortable position, without another word Marinette flipped herself over in bed turning off the light her toes curled and she streched out completely under the covers closing her eyes. 

"At least you have the weekend to decide what to do on Monday." Somehow those words were cause for alarm in Marinette's brain, she thought about it for a second then a minute but still those words made her heart race. What would she do? Hell there was nothing she could do. She'd broken a friend's heart, and made another friend distance himself, she knew exactly what Tikki would say if she brought it up. 

Maybe it's for the best. This might be a step in the right direction for you. But really all it felt like was one giant leap down a bottomless pit, one where she never died just kept exsisting in this anguish. 

**Saturday October 6th: 7 am**

Adrien laid still in his bed crossing and uncrossing his legs, it wasn't like he had the marvel that was sleep to go back too and he honestly didn't feel like moving. Saturday... He already didn't want to deal with the day, 2 days somehow felt so much longer today because he had to wait. Wait till Monday to see Marinette's smile, Wait till Monday to see her beautifully soft blue eyes, wait till Monday... For the awkwardness. 

He still hadn't really made a choice of what to say or what to do and of course it was driving him wild that he couldn't do anything, even so Aria had been pretty supportive even if she didn't know that it was Marinette he'd fallen for. She'd make little jokes like can I throw rice at your wedding or when you have kids you have to name your first born Aria after the girl who got you two together. 

It wasn't ever annoying instead it left a kinda happy pang in Adrien's heart, happy because he had someone to help him a sort assurance that he couldn't fuck things up further. 

He was startled by his door opening then closing looking up with weary eyes to see Aria walking towards him wearing a small back pack, light pink shirt, blue skirt, and small tennis shoes. "Hey." 

"Hi." 

Seating herself across from Adrien she pulled off the backpack setting it on the bed. "So who's the lucky girl?" 

Sitting up Adrien pulled one leg up to his chest laying the other straight out towards her. "I thought you weren't coming over today." He replied dodging her question. 

"I told my mom I was going to be practicing for the celebration party next month, not the point tell me." She begged bouncing up and down on the bed a bit. Her soft brown pigtails bounced along with her jumping up and down over and behind her shoulders. 

"Why're you so caught up in this?" Adrien questioned, he wrapped his arms around his leg pulling it closer and settling his chin on it. 

"Cause I wanna know Agreste, no more dodging spill!" 

"Mm and if I refuse?" 

"Come on! Adrien just tell me."

She's never going to give this up. Not that surprising Aria was was Aria whether he liked it or not she'd probably figure it out herself. 

"How about this, instead of me telling you how about you guess." 

Her face scrunched up signaling that she was thinking, squinting her eyes and tilting her head before a soft sigh tempted from her lips. 

"Fine, but only because I'm super bored right now." 

Adrien smirked "Ok first clue, she goes to our school." 

**Monday October 8th**

There was something incredibly refreshing about going back to school. And also completely terrifying, at the moment Adrien was in the limo with Aria on the way there with this feeling of jittery detachment from everything else around him so much so that he was shaken by Aria placing her hand on his.

"Will you relax, this is just a regular day of school." 

Of course Aria was the voice of sympathy here she always was today though it was kind of more nerve wracking to hear her talking this way especially since he felt like he was off the walls insane at the moment. 

"Easy for someone who's just watching from a distance and has nothing to lose to say." Adrien remarked running a damp hand through his hair. 

"You don't have anything to lose." She replied covering his idle hand with her own a little jolt ran through Adrien's finger tips relaxing him a little. 

"Aria I have everything to lose at this point in time she probably hates me I was pretty cold to her last time we spoke and she could say no besides even if she is into this I still have to stay with you for the press which I don't think you thought through." 

"Adrien you're thinking about all the wrong stuff here, just think about all the stuff you'll be able to share with this girl if you start dating her think about your first date your first time holding her hand, and kissing her-" 

"I already kissed her..." Adrien interrupted he was looking Aria dead in the face now, her eyes scanned his dazzling hazel meeting his shimmering green. The news surprised her that much was obvious but she didn't turn away even when her eyes went from comfort to confusion. "It was a little after that that I had realized I'd fallen for her." He continued 

Aria still didn't speak but instead stayed in her own confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

The words shocked Adrien not because of the question but because of how she'd asked her voice tensing up and her eyes narrowing. 

"I-I.." 

"Adrien you've liked this girl for I don't even know how long and you never thought that I could help you? We're only a thing because of our parents I think of you as a friend and you kept this from me." 

He turned away staring out the window. He'd fucked up all over again but somehow just as bad as before wow he just couldn't stop making things better. 

"I'm kinda concerned as to if you like me at all." She continued her hands balling into fists. 

"Aria please don't leave me, I'm so sorry I hurt you like this of course I like you and I shouldn't have kept this from you, I didn't really know how you'd react and I didn't need the craziness from our parents if I broke your heart, but I want your help now.. I need your help now." While he was speaking he grasped her hands in his own squeezing tight. 

"Adrien you're the only friend I've made here, I want to know that you trust me..." 

He tightened his grip leaning into her and laying his head on her shoulder. "Completely." 

Just as she'd begun to laugh they pulled up in front of the school and Aria pulled Adrien out of the car still holding each other's hands. It started off as an unconscious thing but eventually Adrien begun to remember how much he enjoyed holding her hands. The backs of her hand feeling so warm and soft in his, so angelically small and fragile he could feel even the little bounces in her step before they even occurred. 

The two never really did anything in public besides holding hands and of course today was no exception. Aria stopped a couple feet ahead of Adrien tapping his knuckles with the palm of her thumb as she searched the surprisingly full courtyard for any signs of Adrien's mystery girl, even though she wouldn't know where to start looking. 

"So... Where is she?" 

As if he would tell. Aria really didn't like guessing games Adrien had discovered this during one of their long chats with each other, she'd asked what his favorite movie was and he said guess. The game ended fairly quickly when Aria became discouraged and left the room, she's a real sore loser too. 

Adrien scanned the courtyard, no sign of Marinette. It wasn't unusual for the young bluenette to be late but it still worried him a little that she wasn't around. 

When Adrien didn't reply Aria smiled nodding. "So she's not here." She announced with a plucky whisper. 

"For someone who doesn't like guessing games you're not bad at them." 

The bell would ring in a couple of minutes and it was starting to make Adrien all the more jittery. He was starting to consider walking up to Alya and asking her but stopped in her tracks as Marinette ran up almost tripping on her own two feet. 

He wasn't too far away, just close enough to notice the reddened look of her cheeks and ears highlighting how out of breath she was. Her bangs clung to her forehead as she was a sticky sweaty mess from the running and her her chest heaved up and down causing Adrien's own heart to accelerate. 

"Oh my god.." He was knocked out of his thoughts by Aria's soft tone near his ear, her smile wide with wonder and happiness. 

"It's Marinette..." 

"...Yeah..." 

*** 

"Wow it's her huh. You're head over heels for Marinette?!" 

"Shhhhh!!!! Someone could hear you!!!" 

It was pretty unlikely that anyone would be paying attention to the couple since everyone was working on projects within their own small groups and the classroom was pretty noisy. Since the third person in their group Darrell was out today the two were pretty free to talk as much as they wanted over the subject. Last class of the day but it felt like it was moving at molasses speed and Adrien could hardly wait to leave even though he had piano practice with Aria for 2 hours after school, he was actually feeling kind of energized. 

Aria of course continued to constantly urge Adrien on all day to try to confess to Marinette but every time seemed wrong to him. Even when it wasn't he didn't want to the thought of her rejecting him was like a chip he was carrying and that chip rode on his shoulder proudly, though he was never willing to discuss it. 

"You two would be so cute together! And I know I've said it before but I ship it!!!" 

"And I still don't know what that means.." 

The hazel eyed girl couldn't be more excited if she tried but Adrien felt like vomiting ever time the subject was tossed around. Him and Marinette a couple. But then what would he do about ladybug? 

"Come on Adrien be a little more passionate you're going for love here." 

"I'm going for my crush." He didn't think he sounded very convincing but tried to play it off as though he was barely listening to her. 

"You're so in love!" 

Goddamnit why can't she ever stop. Adrien felt his face grow hot and tried to hide it by burying his face in their combined project hoping she'd finally stop with all her teasing. 

"Marinette and Adrien sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She giggled as though this was the funniest thing in the world almost falling off her stool as she threw her head back in a fit of laughter. 

"How old are you?" 

"Old enough to you're in love." 

"I wish I'd never told you." Adrien sighed just as he did the bell rang and he set down his pencil so hard it clattered to the floor. 

"I'm rooting for you." Aria stated climbing off her stool and with a small thumbs up she ran off almost knocking some papers off the desk as she ran out the door. Without really realizing it the classroom was suddenly completely empty and Adrien picked himself up on shuddering legs walking slowly out of the room. 

Was he really going to follow Aria's advice and tell Marinette how he felt? It felt too sudden and this room was too hot. He filed down the stairs pushing through a line of students some heading out the door while other's stuck behind to chat on the stairs. Everything was moving so much faster and his head was spinning he reached the bottom and continued toward the locker room doors. His breath caught in his throat and he was about to push the door open but someone beat him to it. 

He stopped completely just before the door shut he peered in gazing in, Marinette was there but she wasn't alone. Why is she always with him! Adrien felt his blood start to boil a bit beneath the surface of his skin, he couldn't even react before suddenly she was in his arms a small almost incoherent laugh slipping from her mouth. He spun around so fast without actually thinking about picking up speed he hightailed it to his car jumping in next to Aria. 

"What happened?" Her facial expression transitioned from ecstatic to concerned in a matter of seconds. 

"I just wanna go home." 

Without another word the car pulled off and Adrien sat perfectly still both hands cradling his head as Aria rubbed his back. 

**Tuesday October 9th**

They didn't practice yesterday, their parents were going to be pissed when they found out that the two weren't nearly ready for the celebration party next month but there really wasn't anything Adrien could do to change Aria's mind. She dragged Adrien out of the house and somehow convinced him not to give up on this girl, that Adrien was so perfect for her. 

Of course he hadn't really wanted to hear it then but somehow he was in this position now walking towards Marinette's locker where she stood putting her stuff away, heart in hands all over again just waiting for the inevitable. 

"Hi.." He chocked out the words once he was completely in front of her. Somehow she didn't look mad she just looked... Depressed not about him but sort of like she had some conflicting feelings too. 

"H-hi Adrien..." Her voice is so cute... 

"Marinette I have to tell you something and I have to say it before I lose my nerve.." A giant rock stayed completely unmoving lodged in his throat as he spoke, his breathing hard and raspy but he kept a bit of control clenching his fists. 

"I wanted to ask you something first." He of course wasn't expecting this but he unclenched his fist letting out a slow deep breath through his nose. 

"O-ok." 

It felt like the silence lingered for years and Adrien was slowly starting to feel like he was losing it. 

"Have you ever thought of me as more then a friend?.." 

His heart plummeted to the ground splatting from the fall, it was like the blood in his body didn't want to pick which temperature it wanted to be. So simultaneously it was both. And somehow Adrien was both hot and cold. 

"Wh-what..?" All hell has officially broke loose. Every muscle in his body was screaming all at once making his words slightly more surprising when they came out so clear. 

"I just wanted to know..." 

He wanted to run. Run back to the roof. Back to the place where him and ladybug always resided just sit with her on the cool roof anything to escape the situation he'd somehow forced himself into. 

"M-Marinette..." 

She nodded as if some form of realization popped into her head and she walked around him about to leave when another uncontrolled burst of energy made Adrien grab her wrist. 

"The first time we kissed it was unbelievable I didn't know how to react I couldn't stop thinking about it about you, my head was spinning I couldn't stop I was with Aria all the time and yet you were the only one on my mind I didn't even realize till my friend had explained because that's how stupid I really am but I had fallen for you, deep and hard I was feeling things that I didn't understand for you and I'd always pictured you as just my friend a really really good friend but now I can't stop feeling like I want so much more." He pulled her closer dipping her head back a little. "So so much more.." 

"Adrien.." He voice was bleak like she was having trouble breathing he pulled away so suddenly she almost fell to the floor. He eyes slowly started to fill with tears and she clenched her stomach as though it was hurting her to breathe. "I-I'm so so sorry..." 

It wasn't like he didn't expect something like this would happen. Why'd he even let Aria talk him into this. He hung his head as the sounds of her slow gasping breaths fill the room. 

"I was so.. In love with you..." Her voice shook her sobs getting louder as she spoke. "And you didn't love me back..... Now I d-don't want.... to deal.....with anymore boys.....I just can't Adrien." 

He never looked up as his eyes basically popped out of his skull from holding them open for so long. He didn't cry as much as he wanted to. As much as he really and truly wanted to. He bit down on his tongue holding in all the tears that he was feeling. He was on the ground holding his head and in the second he took to look up she was gone.


	10. I only fell for you

**Tuesday, October 23rd: 6 am**

Adrien groaned his chest rose and fell with an anguish he didn't want to suggest he was used to, not even to his own brain. His eyes slowly submerged from his eye lids peeking up at the ceiling above him. He could hear the steady tick of his alarm clock planted next to his bed and a heavy sigh escaped his pursed lips. 

14 days. And somehow he was still thinking about her. 

He couldn't stop. It had started to effect every aspect of his life, he was having trouble doing even the most basic tasks without her somehow being on his mind the entire thing had begun to frustrate him. 

Aria being Aria volunteered to speak with her try to change her mind or even to help him get over her, maybe meet a new girl but as much as she tried Adrien continued to mope, reverting into a miserable blob. He could barely even help ladybug but it seemed as though she was less than concerned since she seemed to be fighting her own internal battle. The red clad super heroine most naturally just doing what she had to and not wanting to spend a second chatting. It would've hurt if he wasn't so deep in his pit of despair. 

At a certain point in time he should've let this go, 14 days was a long time to feel so sad and for someone he was merely crushing on but somehow it was so much worse than that. Marinette had been his friend. His friend who had had a crush on him and he hadn't noticed. She'd probably tried time and time again to express this and yet it went right over his head and he wanted so bad to punch himself in the gut for not realizing. There was officially nothing he could do to change it, her and Alya had stopped going out with them for lunch and nowadays he barely saw Marinette in school but when he did a pang lept in his heart at the pure crestfallen expression she wore. 

14 days was such an expanded amount of time but for however long she'd been into him he felt a hard pain like he was getting knocked over the head with the realization that he had missed out on a such an amazing girl even worse that that amazing girl thought he was taken by someone else. 

Adrien sucked in a hard breath directing his hand to the bed and pulling himself up. 

His eyes suddenly peered down staring at the bulge in his pants that he hadn't even noticed before. It wasn't like this was the first time this had occurred but he still didn't really know how he should deal with it. He'd only masturbated once or twice before and both times he had found it kind of weary after he'd finished. It just felt like such a bad time. 

His head slumped back against his pillow now feeling the full agony his morning wood was giving off. Without looking he slipped his hands into his pants, without moving into his underwear he coaxed his hand up and down gently lighting up at the jolts his body was giving off. 

He stopped his hand. 

Thinking about his kwami he slipped out of bed ever so slowly he walked over to his desk. Without a single word he scooped his kwami into the dish he kept camembert in careful not to wake him and slipped a single peice of cheese into it next to him. He quickly went to open his bathroom door careful not to jostle the black cat at all placing the dish on the sink top and closing it again, walking over to his bed he climbed back in laying on the sheets. 

Ok. This is perfectly ok. Adrien thought to himself as he slipped his fingers back into his pants. 

He wasn't really into it for the pleasure but more so because he wanted this annoying thing gone of course he could wait it out but the idea of having to take a cold shower made him shudder. 

His hand glided over his black underwear under his pair of dark blue pj pants and his cock perked to attention at the sudden regard. Little sparks broke and ignited at the feeling and Adrien's breath fluttered as he continued to slowly and softly stroke himself. 

He was still pretty dubious about whether or not he really wanted to do this so he kept his underwear on. Even so his light touches were too teasing for himself and a fiery coil wrapped itself enticingly around his pit wanting him to edge forward and completely give in. Unconsciously he slipped his fingers past the hem of his underwear fondeling the tip of his dick with his thumb letting a small moan past his lips. 

His vision was getting hazy and the hurried atmosphere he'd once felt now slowed a bit. Plagg wasn't going to be asleep forever though so he had to finish as quickly as possible. The teasing of his own cock made his lip quiver and he shuddered as he slipped his hand almost completely inside running his hand down his shaft ever so slightly causing more jolts from his thighs. 

His tongue slithered over his open lips before it disappeared back into the depths of his warm caverns along with a bit of his bottom lip. He'd begun to tremble at the dangerous heat racing over his hips making him buck into his own hand. 

Eyes slowly drifting closed. It still didn't feel right. It felt good, really good and the pressure from his stomach and throbbing of his shaft were both undeniable but it still felt kind of wrong. 

Completely losing his edge his hand stopped right over his tip and he shivered. It wasn't really that he was doing it anymore that felt wrong but more so that something about it just wasn't making him feel like he could cum from this. 

The hand that was once dragging it's coursing heat up and down his length now found it's way up to his mouth. He bit down on the nail of his thumb staring down at his erection eyeing the precum that had begun to drip from it. The substance oh so sticky and somehow more arousing to look at all in the same time frame making his balls clench and he wanted so bad to understand what was wrong with him. 

Maybe he needed more? With a little more thought he seemed to come to his own consensus. Dragging his pants down from the hem he slowly inched them away kicking them to the floor once that was done he edged his hand up his shirt till it was over his nipples. He stared down at his now bare chest running his thumbs over the lines of muscles that had formed from the right balance of healthy eating, modeling, and saving Paris. Welp no way to turn back now. His fingers crept back into his underwear while the other hand was groping at his extremely sensitive nipples. 

He sucked in a breath once that feeling of pure bliss rose in his hips once more. 

Fuck He whispered through raspy breaths. The pace he was sticking to now was a little faster then before and Adrien felt himself curling at his own touch. His taunt nipples only becoming more red and agitated as he pressed on matching the tip of his dick, it's slightly veiny shaft throbbing at the increase in attention. 

Oh god... The young blond thought, his thighs clamping up and his toes curled around the sheets. 

Somehow he managed to stop himself again this time not removing his hand from his irritated dick. 

His mind was blank except for the one thing that had been racing through it all week... Marinette. He still couldn't stop thinking about her, even when he was doing this.... He tried to but somehow now it felt even better to think about her. 

The spasms in his hips increased as he closed his eyes thinking about her beautiful legs that he had become so incredibly fond over. The palm of his thumb traced angelic circles over his nipples and he arched his back as if to give them more attention. He thought about her whispering over him her hand replaced with his and those soft pink lips creating deep red hickies on his neck. 

His throat drying at the thought. "Marinette." He whispered softly. This felt so so much better. His hands sped up with a heavy want. A want to cum. A want to release and feel so so much better. 

He let his lips open more, and more moans escaped from them. He couldn't help but grind his teeth at the way his hips bucked into his hand again this time much much harder. There was a level of pure guilt running through his head but he refrained from letting it bother him. 

Like a dripping faucet the precum from his shaft began to flow much much faster and Adrien used the wet substance to lather his cock and make his movements more fluid. He could imagine Marinette whining as he buryed himself inside her, her begging him to cum and his planting soft kisses over her aching body as she whined and screamed from the onslaught of her leaking pussy. Just that thought made his balls tighten again. 

Oh fuck that was so good. 

He wasn't even trying to be slow anymore his hand flowing over his cock so fast that it was making his head spin. He moaned her name once more holding in the feeling of wanting to let go and cum, his kink became oh so present at the idea of being told not to cum everything about it felt so intoxicating and it wrapped his brain in a hazy noose, his breath stuttered and the speed of his chest increased heavily. 

"Do you want me to let you cum." He envisioned the words in her voice squeezing a little tightly around the head of his dick. 

More moans spilled out of him as well as a breathy yes into the heat and his pulse sent electric currents up and down his spine. 

"Oh fuck." He whispered his balls clenched up one more time before his load sprayed out of him. Thick lines of semen drenched his stomach and chest and he shook with the feeling. He pressed the palm of his thumb once more against the head of his manhood spurting a bit more semen and finally opening his eyes completely wafting in the scent and sight of his glands slowly relaxing after his orgasm. 

One final breathy moan and he was done his hands falling against the bed not bothering to fix himself up. 

He just enjoyed the silence for a while letting his eyes slowly drift shut again not wanting to really think about what he'd just done or how bad it could possibly be for him. 

"Adrien?!" 

Welp that was fun while it lasted. Pulling his underwear up to snugly rest as low as possible on his hips he got out of bed moving to open the door for his confused kwami

**Tuesday, October 23rd: 4 pm**

"Ok once again from the top." Adrien sighed tapping the keys on his piano along to the music playing on his cell phone. 

They didn't have a lot of time left, approximately 23 days left until they would have to play at the celebration party for their parents fall line and they couldn't have been less prepared. The time they were supposed to have spent working on their pieces and integrating them to fit together used up mostly for them to chat and bond, allowing the two to further their companionship but they were basically behind in the places they needed to be. 

The worst part was Adrien felt like it was completely his fault that this had happened, all in all most of the time it was his idea to sneak out and now Aria was probably going to be completely disowned from her family and further ignored then she already was. 

"I'm so sorry." The blond apologized holding the wrong key and messing up the entire set. 

"It's fine let's just start from where we messed up." It wasn't hard to tell by Aria's expression that she was stressed even if she was trying to hide it the look on her face and the vein threatening to pop out of her forehead was outing her. 

"No I mean I'm sorry that I distracted you, we probably would've been a lot farther in our practicing if not for me." 

Adrien hung his head staring at the keys in front of him. 

"You didn't distract me Adrien I like doing whatever I can to help people and when you feel sad I feel like that's on me I'm your metaphorical girlfriend but I'm also your friend and I just want you to be happy." 

Somehow Aria had become the person Adrien needed in his life the most without even really trying, every so often she just reminded him of his mom and this was one of those times. Without a word he buryed his face in the keys letting his sleek blond hair get messy which he knew his father would hate but he didn't care. 

"What?" Aria asked he could hear her stand up from her placement not that far away from him. 

"Nothing lets keep practicing." 

**Thursday, October 25th**

An entire day of school had gone and passed as well as almost an entire month everything felt so unnaturally uneasy, the whole time Marinette couldn't help but wonder if she really was doing the right thing. 

She strolled up the stairs in her apartment by passing the empty living room without a word and strolling up to her room with careful steps flopping down on her bed. 

"Are you still sad Marinette?" Tikki asked seating herself near Marinette's head. 

"No Tikki I'm fine really." 

"You're lying." The small kwami determined hovering over Marinette's face 

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Marinette asked uncaring of the entire situation. 

"I can feel it." 

"Oh really." Marinette sat up pulling her heels up and pressing her knees into her chin. "How could I be you said this would be my best bet I followed your orders and now I feel like I don't know anything anymore." 

It slowly became apparent that Marinette was talking to herself and she looked around for her kwami becoming startled by a knock on her window. Peeling herself off the bed she unlatched the lock and let chat stroll in, the normally full of life superhero looking a lot more downtrodden then she'd ever seen him. 

"Hello beautiful." His voice wasn't very loud coming out as more of a whisper as he walked inside standing by Marinette's slightly cluttered desk. 

"You normally call me princess." Marinette announced as if this wasn't already apparent to the darkly dressed superhero 

He met her eyes with a soft smile "I thought I'd change it up today." His voice silky and he held his hands to his waist as if he was scared of touching anything. 

"So...What brings you by?" Marinette asks pulling herself back onto the bed and coaxing chat to follow. 

"I saw you from outside.....you looked sad..so I thought I could pop in..... Talk to you." His voice drifted as he spoke the claws bound to his transformation inched back and forth on the bed like he was looking for a use for them. 

"I guess I'm feeling a little less than now." The words just sort of fell form her mouth without warning, maybe it was Because chat was her partner but her body just kind of gave up it's urge to fight. 

Chat's ears bowed as he stared at Marinette's face with warm longing "Tell me." 

"There's this celebration party a boy I... used to..... Um like I guess-" 

"Used to?..." 

"I mean I really don't know anymore....I guess I still feel something...." 

"And this boy...does he feel the same?" 

Marinette paused staring harder into chat's eyes like they were the most vibrant thing in the room, her lip drifting under her teeth and she sighed heavily. "He says..he does." 

"Are you going?" 

"To..." 

"This party?" 

Marinette snapped her gaze away out of her her kitty staring down at the bed sheets. "I..I don't know." 

She hadn't really thought about it since the event was sort of like a gala it was the kind of party that demanded you didn't come alone and Marinette couldn't possibly imagine going to anything like this especially not now. 

"I really don't want to go actually." She confessed running her fingers across her forehead and back towards her scalp scratching out the binds that tied up her hair and letting it flow loose caressing her smooth shoulders. 

"I-if this is about the boy...then it shouldn't matter what happens with him I'm sure he'd want you to have fun there..." 

The small bluenette slid her feet out to meet the edge of the bed banging her head against the bed frame with a small groan. 

"Please just go to the party." Chat pleaded sliding his weight off the bed and sliding his hands up to meet her's rubbing the back of her palm with his thumbs. "I'm sure you'll be beautiful." 

He'd pulled himself down on one knee staring up at a slightly happier looking Marinette. The small bluenette straightened out staring down at her kitty with a gentle smirk on her face. 

A sort of click jumped within Marinette's brain and she stared down at chat on the floor blinking as if something had flown in her eye, suddenly she giggled letting her shoulders relax her hair dipping down more to curve fully over her chest.

"Hmm alright then I think I'll bring Luka as my date." She said a sort of deviousness packed into her words. 

"What?" Chat asked a little too fast his shoulders tensing up and his face began to flush. "You could go alone you know I'm sure you don't have to bring a date." 

"I feel like... I do so I'll bring Luka-" 

"Whoever this Luka is he's not good enough for you." Chat remarked crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old. 

Marinette disregarded his words, she pulled his arm away from his chest to pull him in closer to her reaching up to caress his cheek. "Thank you kitty I wouldn't have wanted to go without you." With a soft kiss on his cheek she pulled herself off the bed and sitting herself down at her desk. "I'm gonna tell Adrien tomorrow that I RSVP." 

Chat sighed crossing his arms again "I'm sure he can't wait."

 **Friday, October 26th**

"Why'd you tell Chat that?, are you really gonna ask Luka?" 

At the moment Tikki was hovering in front of Marinette within the stall of the girl's bathroom. Ever since yesterday it felt as though her heart wouldn't stop racing and she couldn't control the clammy feeling in her palms or the itching of her fingers, sparked with electricity left behind. 

"Yes Tikki I am.." 

"But what about Luka just being a friend you could break his heart and or make things really bad for Adrien he still likes you ya know." Marinette hung her head at her kwami's sweet voice 

She knew full on well why Tikki was telling her this and she also knew that if she didn't do this now she'd never do it. Her body rang with a sort of rushed enthusiasm that she didn't understand she had to do this not for Adrien not for Luka but for her own sake. It was no longer about moving on but instead about fixing something that might be broken. 

"Luka is still my friend I'm taking him as my friend I'm sure Adrien wouldn't invite him out of his own will." Marinette sighed softly "But besides that did you sense anything weird about Chat yesterday? Like he was in his own head a bit?" 

Tikki shrugged before blinking carefully tilting her head to the ceiling first then the ground then back at Marinette. "A little yeah.." 

"Ok I need to do this and I need you to trust me Tikki I can't really tell you why yet I just need you to trust me." 

Tikki nodded flying closer to the bluenette "of course I'll always trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story and give it kudos and especially comments. I read every comment throughly and I'm always so glad to see someone took an interest in writing a comment, seriously comments are always heavily appreciated. 
> 
> I would also like to explain something. 
> 
> Not that long ago I got a comment saying my story was jarring due to the switch between narrator's pov and Adrien/Marinette pov with in chapters 7 & 8 I did that on purpose. 
> 
> I originally intended to have the full story be within the narrator's pov but decided since chapters 7 & 8 are the official turning point in Adrien and Marinette's relationship I decided to have it be their point of view instead. 
> 
> Btw there's going to be another couple chapters that change to Marinette and Adrien's pov instead of it being in the narrator's pov. ;)


	11. Don't threaten me with a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been such a long time coming! 
> 
> This is the chapter this entire book was written around every single scene is designed to fit around this scene and this scene alone so seriously guys 
> 
> **Comments are hella appreciated and I'm gonna need your love here and now!**
> 
> Kudos rake em in! And keep on reading till the end! That's the best part ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Wednesday, November 14th**

I ran up to my room once I got home from school flopping down on the bed as I rushed in knocking over a lamp on my desk as I discarded my bookbag accidentally tossing it across the room. 

"Damnit!" I cursed putting my satchel down carefully as to not disturb Tikki before rushing over to the same disoriented desk to find my R.S.V.P for tomorrow night. 

"What's wrong Marinette?" 

"Ugh I don't remember where I put my ticket, what if I can't get into the party because Adrien's dad won't let me in or possibly the bouncers this is a super prestiges party and I can't afford to not get it!" 

I heard Tikki sigh in the way she always did when I act like this. "Marinette please you're making yourself crazy besides Luka's going with you and-" 

"Oh my god Luka!" I screamed startling Tikki as I scrambled to look again for the tickets "Did I already give him his ticket?!" 

Finally giving up the search with restless breaths I fell to the floor laying my head against the desk behind me and trapping my hopelessness in with me. Once I had opened my eyes again I could see Tikki dangling my missing tickets in front of me and I carefully retrieved them from the tired kwami smiling apologetically at her. 

"You already gave Luka his ticket, please tell me what's bothering you Marinette because I can tell the tickets have nothing to do with it." 

I sighed pulling my legs close and dropping the ticket into my lap. "What'd you have a secret sense you're not telling me about?" 

"Something like that." Tikki smirked dropping her body to land on my knee "Is this really a situation you want to be in?" 

I curled my toes in my socks letting my head fall onto my other knee I could feel Tikki remove herself probably because my hair flew into her face. 

"I need closure really a way to put all this behind me or to see where it wants to go." I mumbled lifting my head a bit. 

"You're not going to hurt Luka in the process right?" 

I let a tiny almost forced smile curl against my lips. "I don't want anyone to be hurt." 

"What about Aria?" 

"What about her?" 

Aria. The one person in this whole situation I hadn't really thought about the whole reason this whole thing had been so tough on me. Aria was so sweet, warm and kind I couldn't imagine being the reason that she gets hurt. Does she even know? Aria probably knew..... Adrien probably told her. I need to apologize to her I hadn't even thought about that sooner, she must be so angry... I have to apologize tomorrow I need complete and utter closure. 

"I can't believe I didn't think about her sooner..." I whispered bitting down on the nail of my thumb. 

"It's ok Marinette.. If Adrien came to you it must mean Aria knows something.. At least I hope."

For once tikki actually didn't sound super sure of herself and that alone was enough to make my heart drop to my feet. Tikki had also been the optimist, confident person which perfect complemented the fact that I'm so often unsure of myself or even that I feel completely undescive about even the smallest things and that's where tikki comes in to make those feelings diminish.

"Don't worry about things you can't control just go and have fun with luka it'll be fine, don't let anybody ruin your fun."

Of course it's a really easy moral but sometimes it seems like no one understands that it's not so easy to just not let other people decide if you enjoy yourself or not of course they can't literally make or break you but sometimes it's just the mental strain they make even without doing anything. 

But I don't say a word, I just nod my head the only thing I feel secure in doing right now. 

**Thursday, November 15th**

"Oh my god! Girl you look gorgeous!" Alya squeeled holding both my hands in her's 

"You look really really pretty Marinette the dress brings out your eyes." Rose blushed rubbing my arms 

As the other girl's chimed in giving their own opinions I couldn't help getting drowned in my thoughts everything swarming around me I felt hot and dizzy. So I just showered them back with soft thank you's giving them each a hug and a polite smile even if I really felt like my brain was going to explode. 

"Where's Luka didn't he say he'd be here?" Alix asked looking at juleka 

Juleka nodded. "He said he had to get ready a bit more that he'd be here as soon as possible." 

Suddenly the bell rung and I couldn't move even though all the other's were busy squeeling with excitement I was just having trouble not throwing up. 

"He's here!" Mylene bounced 

Alya smirked the way she always did back when she knew something about Adrien. "We should go downstairs give Marinette the floor for a big entrance." 

And with that they were all gone left me there to rot in my pit of paralyzed fear. 

"Marinette you should go before everyone gets worried about you." I opened my mouth to protest but Tikki had already figured and shook her head. "No! Promise me you'll have a good time Marinette." 

If there's one thing Tikki was good at it was being the one person you couldn't argue with she was just too good at being right and honest it was unbearable. 

"Ok." I mumbled more to myself then to her she smiled and disappeared when Alya called upstairs for me. 

I pulled up every ounce of courage, every part of me that had everything that ladybug was and opened the trap door starting down the stairs with my puffy pink and red dress poofing out behind me the small ribbons at the back tickling my thighs as I walked holding on the railing with a really hard grip. 

"There's my little girl!" I heard my papa shout up his eyes wet with tears and my mother clung to him with the same look. 

I held my hand up to block my eyes from the blinding camera light while he took pictures in succession. 

"Come on sweetie let me see that beautiful smile!" 

"Pose honey!" 

The two of the called with delight I tried to smile as best I could controlling the racing pulse storming through my veins as I made it to the last stair, and suddenly everything that was making me nervous that night seemed to vanish just a bit. I saw Luka standing there a sheepish smile plastered on his features and a small red rose in his left hand. He palely rubbed the nape of his neck as he handed it to me and now I could really see the extent of his outfit, A velvet tux and black pants with black shoes and a red tie. 

"You look beautiful Marinette." He said softly and I couldn't help but hug him 

"Thank you, you look handsome." 

I held the rose just above the thorns giving it a soft sniff. "Awww everyone get together take a group photo!" My mama urged pushing us up close. 

"You all look great!" Two pictures were quickly snapped and we were heading out the door. "Have her home by 10!" I heard my father yell 

"Have fun kids!" 

We were finally out the door and walking down the stairs my hand grasped carefully in Luka's as he guided me. I don't even know when he offered his hand or when I took it but it was such a sweet gesture I kept our hands together and we headed outside to the car waiting for us. 

"Where's Nino, Alya? I thought he was taking you." I heard alix tease 

"He's meeting us there." Alya replied with a sharp tongue 

I climbed into the cab before Luka and he continued to grasp my hand running his thumb over the back of my hand. 

"The rose matches your outfit." He remarked 

"Thank you." I held it closer to my chest suddenly feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry-" 

"Marinette... I'm ok.... You're not into me that's fine we're good friends and I'm not mad." The car seemed to get quiet as we drove and I suddenly felt like a spotlight had been shone on me. 

"I really really wish you'd come into my life during a better circumstance." I kissed his cheek leaning in close and resting my head against his shoulder. 

It was pretty faint but I could hear his choked exhale as if he had been holding that breath in since he'd entered my house. I wish he didn't have these feelings for me I didn't want to be the reason his heart got broken or even why he was feeling this way now I wanted to be his friend but I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing. 

\--- 

The party was pretty lively once we'd arrived, tons of people had already arrived and there were people at the doors to take our coats. Adrien's house was decorated in very fancy decor all with a sort of fall theme in mind which made sense. Everyone had basically separated to go dance or mingle, Alya met up with Nino who was waiting right outside for her pulling her in immediately to come dance with him. Alix went to go find Kim. Mylene went with Ivan who wasn't very far from coat check in and Rose and Juleka went to get some drinks. 

Everyone being swept up into the crowd untraceable at this point leaving me and Luka together. 

"Would you like to dance?" Luka asked politely holding out an arm once we'd put our coats down. 

"Sure." He pulled me into a small embrace one hand on my back the other holding the hand my left hand. 

I couldn't help but notice how good of a dancer he was sweeping me left and right very gently and graciously to the pretty calming music. 

"You're a really good dancer." I commented wrapping one arm around his neck 

He shrugged "Well I figure I'm a musician might as well be able to move to music if I can play it." 

And at that I couldn't help but laugh letting the troubles in my shoulders and back slowly slip away. It felt really good to be able to genuinely laugh for once tonight the feeling of anxiety slipping away from me like it was pooling from my system all at once. 

It was really easy to talk to Luka it always had been I don't really know why I'm not into him like that maybe it's just that he's not Adrien and a certain part of me always thought I'd be with Adrien no matter how much I thought I had let it go. I stared into his deep stormy eyes almost forget where we were or even that there was music playing.

I almost stepped on Luka's foot when everyone began clapping the entire room filling with praises and yelling as Adrien and Aria came down, the couple holding hands and smiling as the walked though even from so far away it seemed like Adrien was forcing his smile. Tonight's the night I'm gonna find out. 

I grabbed onto Luka's hand as the crowds cheering ceased and everyone began to mingle and dance again. I kept guiding us through the pristinely dressed men and woman in dapper tuxes and designer gowns till we reached the steps. Once there I could see Alya and Nino had beat us there and Aria was in deep conversation with the couple who were holding hands. 

"Wow uh hi." Adrien remarked awkwardly kissing both my cheeks and giving me a fond smile casually greeting Luka. 

He was wearing a green tie with a black vest and blazer, black pants and black shoes his hair brushed and styled with gel in the most obvious way. While Aria had on a orange puffy dress with a small shawl around her arms and a tiny flower barrette in her hair. 

Finally noticing we'd arrived Aria smiled brightly. "Marinette! So glad you could make it! Hey Luka what a lovely surprise!" She beamed hugging us both. 

I gave Nino a casual kiss on the cheek since I wasn't able to properly greet him earlier. For a second I thought I had imagined it but then I noticed it again: Adrien checking me out. He wasn't even the slightest bit subtle or causal about the whole thing, his girlfriend's right there why's he looking at me like that. 

"You guys should enjoy the party as best as possible." Aria announced coaxing Adrien back up the stairs. 

"Wait aren't you guys going to stay it is your party." Nino remarked gesturing towards the still flocking in guests 

"We'd honestly love to but we have some last minute rehearsal to do." She gave a small wave taking Adrien's arm as they retreated back up the stairs. 

Alya and Nino disappeared back into the crowd to dance and Luka grasped my hand to lead me towards the snack table. I looked up one more time to see Adrien peeking back at me his eyes shown with discontentment those beautiful emerald green eyes dull and drab, my throat ached as I swallowed all of a sudden it felt dry. In the last second I was whisked away. 

"I don't think that guy Adrien will ever like me." Luka smirked shaking his head "luckily someone else does." 

I tilted my head to the side with a tiny giggle that I bet he couldn't here over the music. "You're always so smooth." 

"Eh only when I'm around you." He grinned 

I know I shouldn't think too deeply into Adrien and enjoy myself like Tikki said but I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't think no matter what I do that I'll ever get over these feelings but at this point I don't think he still feels at all the way I do anymore at least he has the right not to. I messed up Luka's happiness without even trying then I messed up his. God why'd I say no.... I did want some space from boys I wasn't lying and I really needed it. 

I grabbed some punch off the table downing it all in one gulp and pouring myself another glass. 

"Geez Marinette it's not alcohol." Luka joked taking my hand again "Come on let's go dance again." 

Before we could even get there the crowd of people began to move towards the living room and we were basically swept up in it moving swiftly with everyone. 

"I guess we're supposed to be in her now." Luka remarked as we arrived 

The room instantly filled with people mostly sitting down. "What're we doing now?" I questioned as Gabriel and who I'm guessing are Aria's parents gathered together on the small stage in the front of the room. 

"I don't know rich parties aren't really my scene." I smirked resting my head on his shoulder again. 

"We thank you all so much for coming-" started Gabriel 

"Oh my god what a lovely turn out!" Yelled the only woman on stage who was probably Aria's mother. "You beautiful people came out here to celebrate the successful fall line which we couldn't have achieved without all of you!" 

Gabriel tried to speak again but she grabbed the mic from him. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before that there were so many reporters and photographers here it was like they just meshed in with the crowd. 

"Now let's really get this thing going with the main event." The man on her other side who I didn't recognize either but was probably Aria's father rolled his eyes painstakingly at his wife. "Our beautiful children are going to play a peice just for you all!" 

"Wow she is enthusiastic." Luka laughed 

"Yeah.." 

The crowd clapped and settled as Adrien and Aria walked over to their instruments both looking extremely nervous, the expression looking extremely odd on Aria. The adults moved to give their kids room standing off to the side where I could no longer see them.

The two slowly began to play but only a couple minutes in and I could tell Adrien wasn't really focused on his peice. He wasn't messing up or anything in fact it sounded gorgeous. I pulled Luka a little bit closer just so that we were just next to the stage on the far right for a better view. 

Aria's fingers moved so smoothly and the rich sound her instrument was making was so soft and melodious it filled the entire room and echoed off the walls matching so perfectly with Adrien's piano which sparked up and even more careful beautiful atmospheric feel. 

Again Adrien seemed distracted his eyes everywhere but on the keys he was playing he was probably so good it didn't matter if he looked but it was still concerning knowing how annoyed his father got when he felt he mess something up. I was holding onto Luka's waist as the music continued on the two of us swayed back and forth entranced by it, it felt so comforting. Adrien looked up one last time this time his eyes landed on me, for a slip second I could see him look at the two of us together and a flash of anger ran over his eyes. This time he missed a key completely messing up his set and scrambling to get the notes right again. 

Aria looked panicked as well her eyes basically jutting out of their sockets another look I hadn't seen her make before but her parents were probably really counting on this. Adrien looked almost close to tears once he'd finally gotten the notes right again both of them finishing their pieces and standing up giving a slow bow. 

"Wow that was an amazing performance." Luka said as the room erupted in clapping 

I didn't have to look at Gabriel to know he was probably mad at Adrien and now I felt incredibly bad for him. I want to talk to him. 

"Oh my god how bad do you think Adrien's going to get it for messing up that set?" I looked behind me to see Nino and Alya approach the two holding on to each other's hips 

"I feel so bad, I want to talk to him make sure he's ok." 

Alya nodded "I think that'd be a good idea." 

Gabriel said a bit more then the crowd dispersed and he walked off with Adrien in tow Aria standing with her parents as reporters began to walk up to them. 

I entered the main room again Luka right next to me and Nino and Alya trailing behind looking for Adrien. I was actually kind of surprised that he came out so soon but when he did he looked completely defeated. 

"Adrien dude I'm so sorry about that." Nino said giving the blond boy a tight hug. 

"Yeah what happened?" Alya asked coming close to rub his arms 

For a little bit I stay back not really knowing what to say or do. My heart was pounding against my chest threatening to break down the walls and pop out. 

"I'm fine." I heard him mutter his head was still down but he suddenly nodded with a soft smile and Alya dragged Nino away probably to go back to the living room. 

Adrien's eyes landed on mine those same cold eyes he'd been sporting all night now felt so much more deadly here. 

"Adrien.. I'm so sorry that happened..." He looked between me and Luka rubbing his tongue over this teeth and tapping his foot looking visibly pissed. 

"Marinette can I talk to you in private?" He asked still looking ready to gut Luka like a fish. 

Luka had been holding my hand the entire time looking visibly uncomfortable when I let go I tapped his shoulder nodding to him in a 'I'll be right back' way. 

Without another word I followed Adrien up the stairs, all the way down the hallway, and to his room where he quietly shut the door. 

"What the hell?" Saying I was shocked at his words would've been an understatement. 

"What?" He stared daggers into me and I couldn't help but be a little bit intimidated 

"So you shut me down, break my heart, then you come here with him after telling me you loved me for so long?" Now his eyes were actually filling with tears but he was already wiping them away. "What happened to I'm not looking to be with any guy right now, Marinette?" 

His tone was filled with venom and he sounded nothing like the Adrien I fell in love with. 

"Oh really what about you! You have a girlfriend so what you're just going to cheat on her?!" 

"Marinette she's not my girlfriend!" I jumped a little at his words "I'm dating her because our parents wanted us to! She's not into me in fact she wanted me to go after you!" 

My heart rumbled and I couldn't help but stare at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered somehow losing my voice

"Because I couldn't, we were supposed to keep up the charade everywhere we went act like a real couple." 

I stared at the ground not being able to look at him anymore. "And you show up here with that guy what're trying to make me jealous?" 

Now my blood was actually boiling and I felt like screaming again. "Don't talk about Luka that way! He's my friend!" 

"Oh really! I've never seen two friends that kiss in the rain before!" 

Oh my god he saw that.... My breath tinged in my throat clogged by the words I couldn't think up not one thing could come to my mind now. After about five minutes of silence Adrien scoffed.

"It didn't matter.." I mumbled still staring at the ground. 

"And that's supposed to mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean.." 

"Why'd I even bother talking to you if you were just going to act like this?" 

"Why do you even bother pretending like everything's fine when it's not!" 

Adrien takes a step back then forward extending his hand index finger out towards Marinette. 

"So you're going to make this about me?" 

"Yep." 

"Fine be that way I don't give a shit!" Adrien screamed as he leaves slamming the door. I stared at the door my face mostly void of emotion for a couple seconds before I couldn't hold back and my lips curved up into a smirk I could feel the tears running down my cheeks cold and wet. 

I want out. Without even really thinking about it I raced down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door not even looking back at the people screaming out my name. I kept going even when my legs were getting tired even when I was out of breath even when it felt like running was becoming completely impossible, I ran. 

I ran up the stair in my building all the way up opening the doors tears still falling from my eyes as I went, I came in to my two parents sleeping on the couch probably waiting up for me and fell asleep the two laid stacked almost the nightly news reporting about the mayor or something. 

Being careful not to wake them I hurried upstairs closing the trap door and sitting on the floor letting my satchel fall to the ground the small chain making a tiny noise when it fell. Eventually I don't really know what I was expecting to hear first. Maybe tikki's voice maybe my parents waking up anything really but instead I heard a knock on my window. I looked up to see the black clad superhero standing on my balcony. 

"Why're you here!" I asked startling myself by my own tone. He didn't answer just pointed to the latch 

Unconsciously I went over to it slowly opening the look and letting the cat inside. Once fully in he stood in front of me a sort of warm look plastered over his features I didn't know what to make of it even when he got closer. 

"Ch-chat?" 

"I want to kiss you princess." He whispered his breathe tingled my lips and hands held my face soft and strong and safe just as soon his lips were on mine. 

I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him in closer, my body shivered and stirred as he added more passion to the kiss deepening it. 

Just as soon we were pulling away. "Adrien..."


	12. Midnight whisperings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Marinette and Adrien are dating it can't be all love and roses every relationship has it's guns

**Thursday, November 15th 12pm**

"Yea?" His hands were still stuck to my face and he smirked that shit eating chat noir grin plastered on his face. 

"It's you?"

Suddenly his transformation was letting up and just as fast he was there standing in front of me with a look of pure fondness on his face. 

"I'm so sorry-" I didn't let him finish instead I pressed another kiss to his lips this time running my hands up the nape of his neck gripping his hair. 

I pulled him closer to my bed leaning against it as the kiss became a little more rough, a touch more needy. His tongue venturing into my mouth pressing warmly against mine. It felt so amazing actually but I held back the moans wanting to slip out. His hands were pressed to my hips rubbing his thumbs into the skin. Even without touching it bare I could still feel everything and his touch struck all the right nerves. 

He pulled away leaving a trail of saliva in his wake a much deeper smile on his face now. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck and our faces were only inches apart. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I didn't want this sooner and I'm so sorry i didn't regonize you had feelings for me." He paused staring at me like he was thinking he grabbed both my wrists placing them on the bed behind me before getting down on one knee. "Marinette I want you to be my girlfriend my real girlfriend." 

And suddenly I couldn't hold back the tears. I clasped my hands to my face rubbing my eyes with my fingers. "Oh my god yes, yes." 

He pulled himself up and I wrapped my hands around his neck again sparks escaping and breaking as we kissed again. His hands on my back caressing my spine. 

"Mmm so chat noir huh?" I smirked breaking the kiss again. 

"Yeah, I... You weren't supposed to find out but you whispered my name and-" he cut himself off pulling back from me a little. "Wait... Did you guess I was chat?" 

"We'll sort of and then when you kissed me I recognized the taste that was just confirmation." 

At first he looked kind of in awe but eventually the look dissolved in a face of pure passion. "Mm my baby's so smart." He cooed kissing my cheek then pressing a small kiss against my neck directly over my pulse. 

When he pulled back the look on my face must of scared him because he frowned "I'm sorry should I not have done that, I just...I couldn't resist." 

I pressed one more longing kiss to his lips pulling away too soon. "No no it felt really good." I rocked us back and forth pressing closer into his hips. "And I like when you call me baby." 

"Mmm where's the Marinette that used to get nervous when I touched her shoulder?" 

"She's dead." 

I pressed soft kisses in succession around Adrien's face ending on his lips this time though he didn't let me pull away and instead rested my head against my bed not allowing me any kind of escape, I giggled against his lips pulling him in closer with hitching breathes he rested his leg against mine... Or at least I thought it was his leg. 

I pulled away staring at him wide eyed. "Oh my god Adrien." 

I gasped without really meaning to it felt really weird. Adrien didn't say a word and instead pulled back far enough so that he could look down before pressing closer again. 

"I am soooooo sorry." He groaned almost pulling back entirely 

I wanted to laugh but refrained as he looked genuinely concerned. "Don't be it's a physiological reaction." 

"But I have to go back home and join the party... Any chance you'll come back with me?" 

I shook my head sighing. "I can't I'm tuckered out." 

He smiled about to pull me into another kiss but I shook my head. "That's how that happened monsieur." He chuckled 

"Fair enough."

I pressed my fingers to his lips then against his cheek writhing at the warmth both parts of his skin possessed in large quantities. "Oh my god I forgot about Luka! Can you tell him I got home ok?" 

Adrien stared at me like this was the weirdest question I'd ever asked him. 

"Oh come on you have no reason to be mad at him anymore we're together now." 

Adrien shifted staring at the floor then with a small slant of his head he looked up at me like a little kid scared of their parent. He didn't say anything, but instead climbed back towards the window. 

"Ok." He said before he was completely gone

As much as I wanted to laugh wanted to squeel wanted to cry again I did none of those things and instead got undressed, brushed my teeth, and headed to bed. 

**Friday, November 16th**

I smirked at the sudden intrusion of a hand underneath my shirt, snapping my teeth over Marinette's teasing tongue biting down and feeling the Sparks of her beautiful gasps aganist my lips. 

School was finally over for the day and I couldn't wait to get home so that I could get all tangled up in Marinette again who at the moment could not stop smiling underneath me. She laughed the sound reminding me of smooth wind chimes clattering together the kind my mom had always kept in her garden. 

I teased the insides of her mouth sliding my tongue around past her teeth to poke at the inside of her cheek getting another hard giggle from her. This time I had to pull away looking down at her perfect flushed features beneath me. 

"I'm sorry.." She wrenched out not looking at me and instead gripping the sheets as her eyes steadily dripped out small tears. 

"Is it the way I'm laying on you?" I asked politely her hand was still up my shirt and she shook her head quickly, that playful bottom lip of her's beginning to slide underneath her top teeth. "Is it me?" She rolled her eyes looking back at my bedroom window and then at me. 

"Maybe." She smirked pulling my head in towards her. 

I pressed her head back a bit more into the mattress fully taking control over the kiss and bitting her already slightly swollen lips, I pulled her a little closer digging my hips down into her and making her moan a little for the first time in a while actually. I slipped my tongue into her mouth again fighting with her tongue to some avail as I pinned the smooth muscle down rubbing the palm of my thumbs deeper into her skin. 

Without really thinking about it my mind wandered away from the kiss somehow tracing back to last night all those angry feelings creeping back again and the idea that Marinette had been with Luka first, that he'd taken her first kiss. Even though I know this shouldn't bother me I pull back as Marinette's fingers continue to trace the lines of my abs. 

"Adrien?" She asks clearly sensing the tension I'd suddenly created but somehow I couldn't care less. 

I close my eyes shaking my head and sitting up letting my legs dangle over the edge of my bed. 

"Adrien?" She tries again a little softer than before. "What is it?" 

"I saw you and Luka again, it fucking hurt." I replied plainly not really meaning to tell her what was bugging me but it seemed to slip out an absent embodiment of my mind. 

"I said I was sorry I can't take it back-" 

Of course I know so well that she can't take it back I know I probably deserved every single hurt feeling I got from seeing her with Luka after all this time of her chasing after me and wanting me and getting basically nowhere she's suffered so much and this is like the big karma on my part. 

"I know you can't I just hate to think that he took your first kiss." She reaches out to grab my cheek and I let her turning a bit to look at her. "It should've been me." She hums rubbing her fingers over my lips and I sigh into her mouth with heavy breathes tingling her upper lip just below her nose. We pull back from each other and I groan heavily climbing off the bed and running a shaky hand through my hair. 

"I'm so sorry.." 

She shouldn't have to apologize I got myself deep into this shit. "I know..." I reply a shaky breath leaving me as I spoke. "Aria was the one that told me to go after you." I confessed with no real need to. "She said if I didn't I would regret it... And then I did..... The second I saw your face I was so happy." I paced a bit settling my hands into the fabric of my pants. "But now I just can't stop thinking of you and Luka and..."

Now she was pulling herself off the bed walking towards me her hands settled on my shoulder then pressed to my cheek pushing my hands away from my face. 

"I'm being pathetic..." I chuckled closing my sore eyes 

"No you're not." 

I let out a very uneven breath letting the pain shift in my chest. "Marinette I need to ask you something." 

I pulled her back towards the bed and she nodded coming down with me hands wrapped up in mine. 

"Adrien..." She breathed the tinge of her breath against my face making it a little harder to think straight. 

"Did you and Luka have sex?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer but forcing my brain to ask the question anyway. Her eyes drifted over my face never had I ever wanted to take back a question in my entire life. 

"No." 

I wanted to be relived wanted to let out the breathe that was making my lungs collapse with anxiety but somehow I still felt awful still felt shitty and still wanted to cry all wrapped up as one basket case emotion. 

"Adrien I can tell you're not quite dealing well right now... Maybe we should just talk for now." 

I looked at her uncapped emotions starting to flood me a bit. "About?" 

I already knew but I wanted her to say it, wanted to understand that this wasn't just what I wanted but it was something she genuinely wanted too. 

"I have some questions of my own.." 

I nodded laying down eyes directed at the ceiling until the silence was over taken by her voice. 

"Didn't you love ladybug what happened to that?" 

I guess we're starting with a hard hitting question. It wasn't like I'd never expected her to ask this but I didn't expect it to be now lying in bed with her here and now after a long day at school it seemed almost confusing. Of course I'd been in love with ladybug for what was about two years now and there's probably a part of me that never really let that go, she was everything I'd ever wanted before I'd fallen for Marinette and the thought gripped me tightly sucking the saliva I tried to swallow down my throat past the gaping bulge that had suddenly appeared. 

"I did.... I do I won't lie..... Those feelings they're probably still there.....but Marinette that's the least of your worries I would never cheat on you..." 

She seemed to gulp and her eyes shifted away from me to look back at the window something I had noticed she tends to do when in thought. 

"Please don't worry about that Marinette.... I love you more...." I pleaded with her sitting up straight and pulling her hands to my chest rubbing our foreheads together. 

She shifted a bit not really away from me but just enough to pull her forehead away craning her neck so she wouldn't have to look at me. 

Now I wished I'd let my feelings stay inside, I wished I'd never mentioned Luka then maybe this conversation wouldn't be happening right now. Maybe I wouldn't be so scared by what she would say next or how she would react. 

"And what about Aria?" She whispered 

I wasn't confused by the question but by now I thought she would've understood there was nothing between us even if the magazine covers we did together might say different. 

"Me and Aria are friends." I assured rubbing her cheek "nothing more." 

She finally turned to look at me her eyes moist with tears, face slightly red, and hair a touch messed up. 

"You're still dating her...." 

"Not by choice.." 

How does she feel have you asked her? 

Suddenly a felt a bit attacked by her questions no longer like this conversation was us getting things off our chest. 

"Marinette you have nothing to worry about she wanted us to get together in the first place she doesn't have any feelings for me." I pulled away voice raised a bit 

"That doesn't make it better why can't you stop being with her?" 

"This is buisness Marinette she's not an issue for you." 

This time she didn't say a word just continued to bore holes into the window across from her. My heart was basically beating out of my chest as I stared at the side of her face hoping for any indication that she wasn't angry. 

"I'm sorry.." She finally said above the sound of cars racing through the streets. 

I waved off the comment as she finally turned back to me this time a pale smile was written on her features. "You should never be sorry after how much shit I've put you through." 

I pulled her back on top of me pressing a longing kiss to her lips her smooth tounge automatically joining on as we intertwined our bodies once more only letting up when she began to giggle again soft and sweet with the happiest look on her face. 

"You ok?" 

"No but I will be."


	13. Center of my universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Adrien's gonna have to spill just not yet.

**Monday, November 20th**

Marinette would've liked to have been more excited about going to school today probably should've been but she just couldn't help the feeling of dread she knew she was going to have once she made her way to that old but polished building. 

She hadn't seen Luka in 4 days and even though he probably wasn't going to be angry at her or even get mad if she explained to him what had happened (leaving out chat noir) she still couldn't help the overwhelming guilt she already possessed. Not to mention seeing her boyfriend walk up those stairs locked in arms with the girl he claimed meant nothing to him. It all made her want to crawl down a hole and die but she still persisted wrenching herself out of bed, out of her house and now out in front of school saying a polite hello to her best friend. 

"Hey girl! You know you still haven't told me what happened to you during the party I was really worried about you."

Marinette tilted her head back and forth messing with her bangs as she thought up a quick response. "Y-yeah I uh... I'm sorry I had to rush home my dad was calling.." 

"Mm sure ok.." Alya chuckled as Nino approached them cutting off any further argument that the two could have about this. 

"Hello ladies." He smirked cooly wrapping one arm around his girlfriend and kissing her cheek. "And hello beautiful." Alya scoffed a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up Nino." She remarked warmly 

"Mmm how's my beautiful girlfriend this morning?" He remarked ignoring her earlier comment. 

Before she could reply the three turned their attention to Adrien's limo pulling up at the curb. Marinette sucked in a slow steady breath as the door closets to the curb opened up and Aria stepped out Adrien directly behind her shut the door and the two made their normal grand entrance across the school's front. 

Except it wasn't the same because now Marinette was with that same gorgeous blonde who was strutting towards the steps

They were almost to the steps when Adrien's gaze fluttered through the corners over to Marinette a small smirk tugging at his lips as they continued walking all the way up into the school. Even if she still wasn't happy about sharing Adrien the way he looked at her did make her knee buckle a bit her stomach fluttering as the wings of butterflies flapped impolitely over her entire body filling it with warmth. 

Marinette turned back to her best friend who was now kissing Nino on the cheek and pushing him towards the school building in front of them approaching Marinette as he made his way up along with all the other kids who'd been gathered outside. 

"What was that about?" 

On any normal occasion Marinette would've tried to argue that she had no idea what Alya was alluding to playing this sort of back and forth game where Alya already figured out that she was lying and Marinette would finally spill her guts leaving not a trail of words left against her rambling lips. 

"Adrien asked me out..." 

Even Alya seemed completely taken aback by her friends sudden confession blinking twice before picking the conversation back up once more. 

"And you said?.." Her voice was filled with a more patient concern something Marinette didn't know she could possess under these circumstances. Her hips jutting out as she placed both hands on them staring her best friend down, an eyebrow raised as she waited for a response. 

"Yes..." 

"Marinette..." 

"Alya he's dating Aria for his parents not for himself he's much happier with me I can feel it besides Aria convinced him to go after me in the first place and-" 

Alya placed a silencing hand in front of her best friends face shaking her head back and forth, she brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose squeezing down on the small bone and Marinette could already tell without another utterance that Alya was going to let her have it. 

"Marinette this is stupid like incredibly not thinking at all stupid, like not worried at all completely off the wall stupid." She slanted her head as if the words had completely paralyzed her thought process for a moment. "Like this isn't you stupid." 

Her voice had such an overarching amount of concern lodged in it bathing in the soft glow of sunlight shining over her face her brow furrowed and her eyes completely dedicated to looking for where Marinette could've possibly thought about this. 

"I know it's not the best situation but-" 

"Marinette he's with Aria even by his parents own wishes for him to date her this is a bad idea because you don't know how much longer this could go on. What if Aria actually develops feelings for Adrien or vise versa or what if their parents want them to get married someday it'll be a whole other ball game because now he's married, This all seems so ok now but I hope you understand the overwhelming consequences." Marinette couldn't help but bite her lips and stare at the ground as Alya began again. "What if this got out to the media? This could ruin Adrien, Aria, and their parents for years." 

Alya stood still not saying another word as Marinette stood still eyes leering at the pavement, arms crossed against her chest and hard breaths escaping her mouth. 

"Just please think about this." The words hurt like hell but Marinette didn't let herself cry even as she felt the frame of her best friend leave her to think and just as suddenly she was gone. 

She fled towards the bathroom slamming open the door and collapsing inside the stall messily carding her hand through her bangs. 

No.. Not again she couldn't feel this way about Adrien again.. Couldn't cry about him again... It hurt those words stung like a knife to the throat even with the sweet intention behind them. Her somewhat pale frame exhaled a harsh amount of oxygen holding onto her waist as she held back the tears threatening to slip out. 

A multitude of emotions washed over her spilling out of her body through the sweat that had begun to leak out of her through her hands and forehead. Anger, regret, sadness. All of it filled her body with a hard heat she breathed out in uneven breathes feeling extremely faint all of a sudden her vision blurring a bit. 

"Marinette calm down." Came tikki's voice a little more shrill as it became obvious the small kwami was scared for her friend. 

"Please Marinette breathe in and out close your eyes..." She coaxed 

As hard as it was at first Marinette began to slowly and steadily let out more even breathes forcing herself to close her eyes and let herself relax. Once she'd opened her eyes she looked out to see Tikki had vanished into her bag opening it wide enough to pull out a bottle of water the ample struggle she was showing almost made Marinette giggle and she sighed. 

Her hands shook as she slowly popped the cap off draining half the bottle in one go with a shaky wrist. After they'd been silent for sometime Marinette closed her eyes again pulling her knees closer to her chest and breathing into her bosom. 

"Tikki?" She craned her neck up a bit just to make sure that he kwami could hear her once she didn't hear a response she decided to continue. "I'm going crazy.." 

Tikki let out a small noise that didn't really register as anything to Marinette so she kept talking. "This is all I've ever wanted but not like this..." 

"Marinette you have to think about this from a certain scale, is this making you happy is all that really matters in the end." 

Of course it had made her happy. When she was with Adrien it felt like time went faster his small smiles when she'd giggle after they kissed, the warm beat of his heart when she laid on his chest, the way he'd push his hips down whenever he got an erection around her.. It was all she'd ever wanted all she ever thought about since she'd first taken his umbrella in the rain. 

"Yes. It is making me happy." 

That's all that matters then. 

*** 

It was almost time to leave the clock seemed to dawn on the longest second between minutes. The last period of the day this long day... Marinette was looking forward to a nap mostly that and maybe sometime to talk to Alya while Nino wasn't around they weren't the most lovey dovey couple but they sure could get a little too cute at times. 

Three....two...one 

The bell finally rung signaling that it was finally over and Marinette raced out of the building towards her house as fast as she could her spirits surprisingly lifted substantially as she opened the door giving a quick hello and kiss on the cheek to her mother and father before racing upstairs to her room. 

She fell onto her bed pulling out her phone to text Alya only to find out the girl had already texted her. 

**Geez you left so fast!**

Marinette couldn't help but laugh finally beginning to retrieve her breath from where she'd lost it running home. 

I wasn't in that big of a rush!

**Pleas I can still see the cloud of dust from where you zipped outta skool**

Marinette let out a soft laugh at this text rolling her eyes. 

**I meant to ask if you'd gotten Mr. Alfred's geography homework?** Marinette was about to tell her yes when she jumped up at the knock on her window. 

She placed her phone on the bed carefully approaching the window and coaxing it open with one hand. 

"Hey.." Chat's voice was thick and gentle as he crawled in never taking his eyes off Marinette. 

"Hey kitty." She replied not returning his affectionate tone 

She could see his eyes droop slightly at the bland tone and she couldn't help but document this face into the back of her mind because of how cute he looked. 

"Purrincess.. I missed you." He whined and she smiled slightly reaching up and tangling her fingers just below his cat ears softly brushing her fingers back and forth in his soft blond hair coaxing little hitches in his breath. 

They moved back inching closer to the bed his anxious fingers grabbing out for her wrists to place them down sinking into the mattress. 

"I kinda missed you too kitty." He let out a soft breath tingling against her lips not quite letting them touch yet but close enough to feel her words just as they left those pretty pink lips. 

"Mmm kinda?" 

"Didn't have time to really miss you." Now her lips touched his airily kissing him to allow space to tease his mouth whenever he'd push forward wanting more she'd tug back leaving him empty slow grunts leaving his mouth. 

She couldn't help it now a twinge of excitement pulsed within her as she leapt forward hands still trapped underneath chat's and returned his kiss full force pressing her tongue to his lips asking for entrance. Once he'd allowed it she licked over his hard palate with the tip of her tongue getting a needy moan from him as he pulled closer finally freeing her hands which wrapped loosely in the confines of his messy hair. 

He tipped his head forward deepening the already extremely passionate kiss. She tilted her head a bit pushing her tongue in a little further with a soft brush of tongue over his enlightening a little jolt of his hips, one more towards the inside of his cheek and he let out a small breathy moan enticed in her grasp and needy begging for more. 

They pulled away and pressed back in a more forceful compliance to each other's air tiny whimpers trailing from chat's lips as he tugged her as close as he could until he wasn't his hips jutting into her then just as quickly he pulled himself back stopping the kiss with that same embarrassed looked he'd had when he'd first kissed her in this exact spot. 

"Again?" Marinette cooed wanting to laugh but refraining even as her lips pulled into a smile. 

Chat looked away burying his face in her shoulder but this time Marinette didn't shoo him away. She softly pressed her lips to his ear whispering a breathy. 

"Let your transformation go." 

He almost stared at her confusion littering his face but he did as he was told asking plagg to detransform him every time he did this in Marinette's house plagg would run off before he could even introduce her to his kwami politely. 

Suddenly Adrien was shoved not extremely hard but just enough for the mattress to thud with his weight being pressed against it. Marinette pressed a tempting kiss first to his lips then to his ear sucking the lobe so sweetly into her mouth that Adrien couldn't help but sigh in delight. She continued to wrap her soft tongue around it until Adrien was becoming weak in the knees and letting out breathy moans from her actions whispering her name as she went. 

Without any real warning Marinette dropped to her knees pushing his black shirt up a bit and staring up at him. 

"Oh god... Marinette you d-don't.." 

"No.. I want to.." Something about it sounded super reassuring less to him and more to herself "for the person that makes me happy." She cooed 

Adrien thought it over for a second probably to long because Marinette already had her hand on his button coaxing it open and placing a hand over his black boxers smoothing over the outline of his dick.

"oh god" he shuddered out a breath watching her small hand run smoothly over the outline of his shaft running a slow tantalizing tongue over him as she went. 

At some point it began to seem like she was buying time that as until she began to unsheath his length a gasp rising from her throat as it fell against her forehead and Adrien couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

He'd never been touched by anyone like this before and sure Marinette was the first to put her tongue anywhere near his dick but the way she reacted made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

The bluenette below him pouted blowing a soft breath out past her lips that made his cock jerk with attention. Her eyes found their way back up to him as she gave a hesitant lap at the tip grimacing at the taste of his pre cum before surrounding the tip with her mouth fully getting a low moan out of Adrien. Her actions were a bit forceful for a beginner and with a tiny pop she pulled back allowing herself sometime to breathe before beginning to swallow more and more of his cock.

He could feel her choke with batted breathes and pull back looking at his dick in her hand. 

"Marinette you really don't have to do this.." He let out a soft sigh staring down at those starry blue eyes she possessed with a feeling of wonder. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long.." Now he felt like he couldn't breathe her words choking him and the sheer amount of lust behind them made him feel like fainting. 

This time he shut up when she lapped at his tip surrounding her pretty pink tongue around it before pushing forward to take more of his thick length. 

"oh fuck" his mouth gaped open a bit at the sheer amount of heat that surrounded his sensitive dick all at once. Marinette smirked a bit when Adrien let his head fall back her tongue lapping at the smooth underside of his cock painting it with saliva before swallowing the pink tip once more and bobing her head in a fluid motion. 

She looked so fucking sexy with her lips wrapped carefully around his dick and soft pearls staring up at him. The feeling of her throat closing and opening as she swallowed his dripping precum threatened his balls and they clenched up with the feeling. 

He moaned a little more breathily staring down at her and running a careful hand over her bangs as his hips jutted forward a little even with his steady need to control it. She could barely take his full length and it was probably streching her jaw trying to work around this problem. The small bluenette paced herself as best she could swallowing his glands into the back of her throat staring up at the blond boy above her who was now gripping her sheets to keep from grabbing her head when the pleasure became too intense. 

His toes curled and uncurled in his shoes, blond hair falling angelically over his face, and mouth open as he accepted the soft sucks against his cock. 

Every now and then Marinette would moan around his shaft signaling that saliva was beginning to drip from her lips making her all the more sexy. Oh god it was getting harder and harder not to fuck her beautiful mouth make her choke on his dick and deepthroat him. 

"Marinette.." He gasped the once bobbing head against his shaft replaced itself at his balls sucking the skin into her mouth. 

"Sh-shit.." 

She really had been thinking about this and Adrien couldn't help but wonder for how long as hard as she was working to make him cum and boy was it working. 

Her lips ran right back down to her last stopping point coaxing the semen racing around in his balls out as she began to jerk him while she sucked his shaft down. Almost there... 

"F-fuck... Marinette.." He breathed Marinette couldn't help but become increasingly egged on by the amazing response pushing herself a little further only to choke a bit and retreat back. 

"G-god I-I'm..." He wanted to warn her, wanted to tell he was ready to cum but her mouth and tongue shut his brain down and instead he shuddered powerfully almost losing his ability to stand as his knees went slack and pulse tipped hard in his neck, semen spluttering out of his tip and down Marinette's throat. 

Or at least a little did.. She coughed up most of it. His mouth went slack and he fell back a little light headed as he came down from his orgasm. 

He was quickly shaken out of it when Marinette spoke. "How was I?" 

He pulled her by her arm back up to his face with a small smile wiping the cum from her cheek and the corner of her mouth, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips smoothing his thumb over her bottom lip. 

"My god.. So good.." The tone of his voice husky and she giggled not being able to help herself. 

"Mm at some point we have to do it again."

 **Monday, November 20th 10:30pm**

"Oh god.." Adrien breathed placing both hands over his face "I still can't stop thinking about it plagg.." He whispered as he pulled the sheets over his body. 

"Even more unluckily I can't stop hearing it." Plagg whined but Adrien ignored him. 

"It was so amazing plagg you had to feel it." 

"Uh huh yeah so where's this relationship going?" This question was confusing to Adrien and he sat up blinking through the darkness surrounding him. 

"What'd you mean?" 

"I mean do you plan on marrying Marinette someday, do you want to have kids with her?"

"That's such a broad question to ask me when I just started dating her." 

It seemed more odd that plagg had any questions about his love life normally the black kwami could careless about anything pertaining to Adrien's social life so not only was this question surprising it also felt incredible uncharacteristic for plagg. 

"Just answer do you see a future with Marinette?" 

Adrien pondered this point. Of course he did he wanted to be so much more with her, he wanted to walk up the school steps with her arm in his grasp and kiss her during photoshoots but the idea itself seemed too dramatic to become a reality. 

"Yes." 

"Then what're you going to do?" 

Adrien's brow furrowed in the dark and he breathed out harshly falling back onto his pillow with a hard thump. 

"I don't know plagg." Somehow that had become the story of his life. "Ladybug used to be all I ever wanted then things got super complicated and now I'm so torn for this girl I love as a friend this girl I want to keep around forever and this girl who now only seems like a dream." 

The moonlight kissed the clean floors of his room and Adrien relinquished his gaze to it instead of his kwami who he knew was right in front of him even if he was hard to see. 

"How long do you think Marinette's gonna wanna keep being your "secret" girlfriend." He asked putting emphasis on secret. 

"I-" 

"And what about Aria what if your parents decide to keep you guys together forever and eventually announce your engagement?" Every now and then plagg said something really wise why did this have to be one of those times? "Are you gonna wait till it's too late to take charge?" 

"Plagg I'm doing the best I can here-" 

"But you're not.." Plagg sighed his small ears flapping back and forth signaling to Adrien that he was shaking his head. "You're really really not. This is a wake up call Adrien if you don't do something you could lose your reality in honor of this imaginary universe someone else has constructed for you." 

Damnit Adrien had it good not having a kwami who cared too much about what bad choices he made or even having a kwami that was willing to not stand by and let him throw his life away. He knew this meant that deep down no matter how many times plagg sucked his teeth or flew away whenever Adrien would talk about someone that in reality there was a part of him that really cared. Even worse that now that plagg was saying it it had to be right of course he had been thinking about all of his and how it would work but at the moment all he really wanted to focus on was being happy but maybe that wasn't a good idea. 

"Why do you get to be wise right now, I was too happy wasn't I?" 

"Eh I actually don't like this side of myself but watching you throw your life away really isn't entertaining." 

Adrien couldn't help but let out a slightly forceful laugh. This was really going to fuck him up in the long run of course it was but so was going against his father there was no way that with all the stuff his father had lined up for him he was going to be ok with letting all that go and allowing Adrien to actually pick his own path but he knew he would eventually have to break this news not just to his father but to Aria. 

**Tuesday, November 21st**

As soon as school was over Adrien had made a decision to stay completely mellow for now and not dwell to much on his father or Aria or even Marinette his real girlfriend and go over to Kim's house and play video games with Nino. He was probably going to get an earful later but for now he needed a break sometime to think is that too much to ask? 

"Alright boys prepare for war!" Nino remarked seating himself on the floor and starting up the game Kim seating himself beside the young dj while Adrien sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn in his lap. 

Adrien could've played to if not for Nino breaking Kim's third controller last time he was here by slamming it on the ground, as funny as it had been t Adrien at the time who cried and held on to his ribs when the thing broke open and he saw the look of dread on Nino's face Kim had been less then amused because he would now have to use his allowance to buy a new one. 

Which at the moment meant only two people could play not that that really bother Adrien much since he was deep in his own thoughts so much so that he could barely concentrate on the boys playing in front of him. 

"Oh! You suck Nino!" Kim laughed 

"And yet I could still beat alix!" Nino chimed back 

"No way man she's beat me before she's incredible at this stuff." Kim replied thrashing the b button on his controller till Adrien was sure it would break. 

"So are you guys a thing now or what?" Nino asked knocking his cap off his head with one arm while still trying to play. 

"Maybe I'll give it some more time before I actually ask." 

Nino shrugged as the last punch was thrown and Nino came out victorious the boy jumping up completely and taunting Kim with a victory dance. 

"Oh shut up you won with one point!" Kim announced angrily 

"Yeah whatever you're mad cause you lost!" Nino rebutted smirking as he sat back down 

"Rematch!" 

"It's on like donkey kong!" 

And the two were back at it again smashing buttons on their controllers while Adrien hugged the popcorn in his lap closer to his chest picking out a single kernel lapping up the butter on it while staring at the tv in front of him. 

"Hey you're pretty quiet back there Adrien, you good?" Kim asked and Nino chanced a quick glance at his friend 

"Yeah you're never this silent you're normally laughing your ass off." Nino grunted smashing down on the A button to use a combo attack. 

"Fucking cheater!" Kim lashed out 

"I have stuff on my mind I guess..." The blond boy uttered bitting down on the kernel of popcorn that he'd been playing with for a while. 

"Oh girl trouble? Ha! Fuck you Kim!" 

"Suck a dick!" 

Adrien couldn't help but let a small grin plaster it's way onto his face at the two boy's in front of him. 

"Ok Adrien for real I'll give you the controller once I kick Nino's ass." Kim remarked smugly 

"Ain't gonna happen you might wanna get tips from your girl Alix." Nino's trash talk had always brightened his day but today Adrien wanted nothing more then to make the pit in his stomach vanish as the two teens below him settled in for another round. 

"Have either of you guys ever dated two girl's at once?" He didn't think about it just said it and the moment the words left his lips he wished to shove them back down his throat and move back to a time where those words hadn't been uttered. 

The game was now paused and both of the guys in front of him turned to meet his gaze staring him down eyes widened with curiosity. 

"Dude what?" Nino chuckled not blinking at all. "Are you? Are you dating another girl besides Aria?" 

The question suddenly made him extremely uneasy and Adrien shifted his weight on the couch gripping the bowl in his arms tighter as his friends gawked at him in awe. 

"I-I don't know maybe..." 

"That's freaking awesome man!" Kim grinned raising his hand for Adrien to high five it before Nino waved him off. 

"Adrien since when have you been a player?" He asked sounding somewhat concerned now his eye brow raised as he spoke. 

"I-I'm not I-it's just um... Well.. It's complicated..." 

"Doesn't seem too complicated to me." Kim muttered again being waved off by Nino. 

"How're you dating two girls at the same time?" Nino's head tilted as he spoke trying to see Adrien's eyes as the blond boy began to lower his head. "Does your dad know?" 

This time Adrien resorted to shaking his head in response keeping his eyes on the popcorn in his lap. As if to keep the conversation moving Nino continued resting his arms on the couch next to Adrien. 

"Do the girl's know?" 

Again a small nod came as Adrien's answer. 

"Wow i didn't know you played like that Adrien." Kim remarked only to be waved off for the third time by Nino. 

"Girl's are people man." And this time Adrien couldn't tell who he was relaying this information to. "Even if they're both ok now they definitely won't be forever." 

"Well that and of course your dad with a guy like him I figure it'd be impossible for you to keep that kind of secret." Kim said 

"Yeah... I know..." 

"You gotta stop dating one of them and you have to do something about your dad that dude's kinda scary and I don't wanna have to go to your funeral because he found out about this." Nino relayed a small pat to Adrien's knee removing his hand once Adrien sat up and turning back around to the game. 

"Alright but seriously now you're gonna get your ass beat!" Kim howled as he pressed play on the game and the two began to go at it again. 

After a while it seemed to be just white noise as the two continued playing for hours and hours on end Nino kicking Kim's ass round after round and Adrien rolling his eyes up to the ceiling to allow himself to be at bay with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want you guys to know that I read your comments and I get what you guys are saying about canon and this fanfic and Adrien and Marinette's relationship 
> 
> Even the super long comments I don't skim I read fully, First I want to address Adrien saying "I wanted to be the first." In the last chapter you have to remember that Adrien doesn't really know that Marinette wasn't kissing Luka before the one time when he caught them, and two it will be addressed again later. 
> 
> Number two: I was originally debating on if Chloe should have any space in this story or if I wanted her to be gone from the entire thing looking over the fanfic as a whole i think she would've caused too much drama way more then was already produced and so I decided to (without actually writing it in) that Chloe moved to live with her mom. 
> 
> Thirdly: Everything has a way of working itself out in the end just remember that whether the end is good or bad just know that's just how things worked out.


	14. The Red, Blue and Purple of our relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rock and a hard place that's where Adrien seems to constantly be in this fanfic and now it's gonna get worse.

**Wednesday, November 22nd**

Today it was a race against the clock Adrien had everything prepared and he was going to fix this mess. No matter how much he didn't like it. Even with the doubt and depressed atmosphere he'd created for himself inside his limo and the sheer amount of sweat and oxygen he was using up he held it together.

As soon as the limo stopped he was gone, almost before it came to a complete stop leaving a confused gorilla behind. He raced up the stairs something that was always highly distasteful in his house but he could careless today, not stopping till he reached his bedroom door turning the knob and opening it to Aria seated on his bed. She was crisscross applesauce the way she had always loved to sit whenever she came over. Her skirt traveling up her long legs to seat itself between the tops of her thighs. Only looking up when she heard the door open and close. 

"Hey.." She mumbled bitting down on the inside of her cheek. 

"Hi..." Before his body could retreat backwards he stepped farther into the room seating himself next to her.

"I know Adrien..." She started twiddling her fingers. 

His main goal was to make this comfortable and yet he felt so far from it that it stung. "I'm sorry." The girl next to him nodded and he hugged her around her shoulders kissing her cheek. "I just I have to-" 

"I know." Her smile was a bit forced and the happy brown that her eyes normally possessed was so faded he could barely tell it was the same girl ponytail drooping with her face and shoulders hunched as if this was harder on her then it was on him. 

"You were my best first girlfriend." 

She giggled pushing him lightly. "Stop Adrien you'll make me cry." 

"I mean it." 

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. "I want you to be happy Adrien, I still want to be in your life because I care about you." 

He placed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I know." The two of them laughed a soft tension diminishing from the atmosphere. 

"I wouldn't give up my friendship with you for the world." 

Her back twitched in his arms and he felt her get closer leaning into his shirt something fell on his shirt and he leaned back to look down at her now moist face. 

"Aria.." 

"I'm scared..." She whispered into his chest. He pulled her back again resting his hands on her ribcage and squeezing her body closer now pressed to him on his lap. 

"I'll talk to your parents, I'll take to my dad none of this will be on you I promise." He explained cuddling her whimpering body to his. It'll be ok. It'll be ok. "It'll be ok." He mumbled out loud more for himself then for her. 

"You don't know that." 

"No no I don't." 

*** 

Aria had finally gone home and as much as Adrien hated to make her cry like that knowing what her parents would say and how they would come after him, it had to be done. He'd broken up with his first girlfriend. There was a sort of pang in his chest now as he walked to his dad's office sliding the door open with a shaky hand. Almost every part of his body was shaking and his hair was tousled from lying in bed with Aria all afternoon and just talking through things. 

She'd been worried not only about her parents but coming out was also going to be a struggle for her, she'd never told anyone her sexuality and because her parents wanted her to be with Adrien she'd had an even harder time coming out. 

Now he was in his office looking at the back of his father's head as the man sat behind his large black desk talking with someone over the phone. It was hard to hear over his racking heartbeat but Adrien could make out certain words like "soon" and "yes of course" the kind of thing that made him even more nervous about coming in here but he waited patiently as his father continued to speak at a low volume. 

One more yes and the man had finally noticed Adrien was standing there behind him. "I'll call you back." He announced into the receiver with one more nod of his head he turned placing the phone down and staring at his son. 

"I've told you not to come into my office with out knocking Adrien." Now it was even harder for Adrien to muster up words as he bored holes into the floor sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Yes father, sorry father." He retorted lowly 

"What is it Adrien?" The man asked sounding almost bored as he spoke. 

"I-I need t-to talk to you." 

"Set up an appointment then..." Gabriel replied with a small wave of the hand as if to shoo him away. 

Now his confidence was starting to muster up again in the form of anger and pain. The kind only an overbearing strict parent could make. 

"I broke up with Aria." 

The room went silent. One minute. Three minutes. Not a word had been uttered and Adrien could see the tombstone with his name written on it and the hurt face of Nino as he looked down at it, his foreshadowing being his biggest pang. 

"You had no right to do that." The once steady bored tone in his father's voice had given up setting a much more gruff slightly agitated tone. 

"How so I was the one dating her." 

It was like a horror movie come to life when his father turned to look at him, the lines of his face more potent in their wake showing off the sheer amount of agitation he was feeling. 

"You had no right to do that, now go upstairs before I actually punish you." He was about to turn around again, this time Adrien didn't hesitate walking up to his father's desk and slamming his hands down on it the actual sound almost snapping him back from this adrenaline highway he was on. 

"No!" 

"Adrien Agreste that's an order!" The man's voice bellowed through the room shaking Adrien's core but he hung in tough. 

"No! I'm not your servant, I'm your son!" He cried out tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "You can't control my life anymore! This isn't how mom would've wanted it-"

"Your mother's gone!" A flicker of pain set off behind his father's eyes and Adrien stepped back from the desk the once rushing blood now cooling a bit leaving a cold finish to his body. 

"I should've never let you go to that school this is your friends helping isn't it." 

With the last bit of strength he possessed he spoke once more. "No. This is all me." 

Silence. And then his father was nodding slowly his gaze looking from his son to the wall farthest from him. 

"You will never leave this house again for as long as you shall be under my roof." He stated with a shaky finger pointed at his son that moved towards the door. "Get out." The malice in his tone was so cold it sent ice racing down Adrien's spine all the way to his legs almost giving way to the floor. 

He left. Left as fast as he could. Ran even back up to his room heart pounding in his ear and throat clogged as he choked on the tears leaving his body in a rushing waterfall drenching his face and hitting the floor just as fast. 

"Don't cry Adrien." He turned to look at his kwami now floating next to him as he sat on the cold floor of his room. "You did great." 

It wasn't his words of praise or even the feeling of Plagg being proud of him that got him crying harder but instead it was the small hug the kwami pressed to his cheek instead. In all the time he'd known plagg the one thing he'd always assumed was the kwami hated affection under any circumstances, but here he was pressed against his cheek as he cried. 

With a shaky hand he returned the hug a smile starting to slowly form on his face. Even with the tears still falling they held on for about a minute longer before pulling away. 

"It's not over yet, one more stop." Adrien nodded picking himself up with one hand rubbing the tears away. 

"Plagg, claws out!" 

***

He had to get there quick. Had to make it before his father talked with Aria's parents. Even though it wasn't really necessary for him to transform since Aria didn't live very far he had always felt safer going through windows and being on roof tops when he was in costume. 

He detransformed as soon as he'd made it up to Aria's window knocking as he stood on the balcony, it wasn't long before she appeared the small glow of her face in the moonlight radiating over and her long hair swung back and forth with her head as she looked around. 

"Adrien?" She slowly pulled him inside closing the balcony door "Wow you really don't like doors." 

He'd only been to Aria's house on a few separate occasions but he'd never made it up to her room. Her entire house was about the same size as Adrien's and her room was no exception, the space home to a wall of stuffed animals, queen sized bed covered in pink and purple sheets, a huge tv, and a bathroom in the same place as Adrien's back home. 

"I told my father." Adrien gulped holding back the feelings that were starting to reappear as he spoke. 

"Oh my god." Aria seated herself on the edge of her bed inviting Adrien to sit down. "Do you need some time just to talk?" 

"No.." Adrien responded with shallow breaths "I need to talk to your mom and dad before I lose my edge, where are they?" 

Aria shook her head. "Downstairs but I really think we ought to talk about this, I wanna know what happened." 

"I promise I'll tell you." The blond boy remarked quickly leaving Aria's room and heading down the corridor down the spiral staircase and towards her living room. He could hear Aria behind him as he paced into the room. 

"Mr and Ms. Kai may I please have a word."

By the looks on their faces it seemed as though he'd scared them with his sudden presence in their house which wasn't unusual since he'd come in through the window.

The tension in the room seemed to rise with Adrien's own anxiety as he stood in front of them when he turned to look at Aria he could see she wasn't as close behind him as he'd once thought but instead was a couple feet away. "I broke up with Aria." Between the two parents seated on the couch Aria's closed off stature and the sudden temperature drop in Adrien's body the room took a silent aura that took over everything and everyone. 

What was he really expecting? Certainly not his father's reaction but something would've been nice to move this forward. "It's not her fault, at all." The blond boy announced as a follow-up hugging his fingers around his arms as he spoke. "Don't be angry with her." 

"What did Gabriel say?" Mr. Kai finally asked startling Adrien a bit with how quiet Ms. Kai was being. 

"He's less than happy." 

"I don't understand Adrien." Ms. Kai responded her face looked pale with a lack of color as if Adrien had completely drained her with his confession. 

"You don't have to." Adrien breathed pocketing one of his hands something his father often became displeased about. "Just know that I do really care for your daughter and if you care for her too you'll stop making her do things just for your business, she's not a product." Everything he was saying was of course true but he still couldn't help the feeling of sinking the fell down on him as he looked to Aria who smiled cautiously body curved with the uncomfortable pressure Adrien had caused. 

"Your father will not tolerate this I'm sure he's trained you better." 

These words seemed to snap something inside Adrien like a twig but he didn't get angry his eyes squinted a bit staring at the man in front of him and his lips pressed into an aggravated grin. "I'm done being trained I want better for myself." 

Not a word more was said before he'd started towards the door. Once outside his body conformed like jelly and his pulse knocked on the skin of his arms like a brass drum. The words oh god repeated in his brain every part of him stuttered with a complex new emotion. What even was this freedom? It reminded him of the nights him and his mom would chase fireflies and laugh into the wind flapping their arms. She'd felt like this all the time. 

One more stop. But this time it'd be the last stop for the night. 

\--- 

Not much thought had been applied to this situation. Like at all. But Adrien still went with. Still zipped through Paris with his heart in his hands. Still lept across buildings with caution thrown away as he fell against each roof top trying to get to the one person that would make all the shit in his brain vanish. The second he saw her building he jumped right on to the balcony looking through the window. 

Hmm no one. He gave a small knock peering in for a glimpse of even the smallest fraction of movement. Not one. He tried to knock one more time all the lights were turned on and the covers were peeled back from Marinette's bed as though she'd just gotten up for a trip to the bathroom. The palms of his fingers stuck closely to the window he was going to wait it out but something about the situation seemed wrong. One more knock. He lifted his hand making a fist pressing it to the window as if knocking then preceded to place his head against it. 

Nevermind. 

"I guess I'll tell her in the morning." He thought 

**Thursday, November 23rd**

Adrien had never left his house so early before but then again he'd never been on the equivalent of house arrest before, whatever that was like. He grabbed his bookbag slinging it over his shoulders and hiking it out the window. He'd thrown every last bit of caution to the wind as he flung himself down from his window to the ground using only the drainpipe as a back up without his suit. 

Also without his limo he had to run to school a feat normally not needed when he could just transform. Even something as simple as running in the streets seemed so exhilarating when he was hooked on the adrenaline that hadn't skipped a beat since yesterday. 

"Ugh if I'd known my advice would've been this effective on you I would've given it to you sooner." Plagg munched loudly annoying the blond as he continued to race through lights yelling sorry when cars honked at him. 

"If I'd known you'd take this much credit I wouldn't have filled you up on Camembert." 

"Yeah yeah whatever Adrien just remember I'm the reason you're this happy." 

Adrien rolled his eyes dully "You're also the reason I have to run to school today." 

Now plagg was silent just as Adrien made his way to the front of the building. It was pretty early so most people still hadn't shown up yet give or take two or three underclassmen and some kids from the other 10th grade class in their school. 

Adrien was completely out of breath at this point sweat drenched him in the worst way possible and his legs cried in anguish at every movement he made prior to reaching the building. He was about to sit down to catch his breath when he saw Alya coming up her phone in hand and a small smile on her face. 

"Alya!" To say the girl seemed surprised by him running up to her was an understatement, to also say she seemed confused was an even bigger one. 

"Hi Adrien? What're you doing here so early? Where's your limo?" She questioned 

The blond quickly shake his head still heaving in long breathes and licking his lips. "I ran here.. Where's Marinette...." 

He'd someone caught his breath but his lungs still ached as if they were about to explode. He wasn't really used to running even as chat he mostly jumped places. 

"I-she said she'd be here soon.. Wait where's aria?" 

"I broke up with her." That was a stupid thing to say because now he was being bombarded with even more questions and Alya's camera phone was shoved into his face. 

Three minutes turned to four and four turned to eight. It seemed like his impending doom had risen a touch, the feeling of sitting on the school steps anxiously waiting for Marinette to show up looming over him. A slight guilt clinging to his insides as he thought about his father finding him gone once he woke up. By now they should've found his empty bed, seen his empty room, and the panic should be imminent. 

Oh god please don't let her be super late. Adrien began to think. As if she'd read his mind Adrien could see her walking up to the school building head slightly held down, that closed off school girl look all over her face. 

"Marinette!" He called sounding a bit to eager for even himself he couldn't help his strides as he ran over to her about to kiss her cheek but she flinched backwards a look of anger written all over her face. 

She squeezed her eyes close together staring at him lowly. "Save it Adrien Agreste." 

"Wh-what I do?" 

She was already passed him when he asked his heart breaking at the pang he could see behind those bright bluebell eyes of her's. 

"Are you dead serious?" It wasn't the question that struck his nerves it was the way she was looking at him the moistness her eyes hadn't had when she first walked up. "I can't do this anymore Adrien." Now she handed him the magazine in her arms her face red as she held it towards him to see his own blood running cold as he stared at the cover. The picture he'd taken with Aria, the one where they'd shared a kiss right on the front cover. 

His arms almost gave way when she dropped it completely on the ground head turned away from him. "I'm done." 

He wasn't gonna let her leave, she'd started walking away but he grabbed her wrist something he would've never done as Adrien. "Marinette no no please you have to understand that was weeks ago... Please..." 

The look in her eyes. Those beautiful bluebell eyes drowning in the tears already falling down her cheeks was so unbearable, all over again her face now losing it's color and her bangs messily clinging to her forehead. She shook her head and he freed her wrist. 

He was too late. It seemed wrong but it was true. He clasped the pieces of his broken heart as they spilled over his hands falling to the pavement every loose end shattering once more as she left him not even a good bye.


	15. I'll go back to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events of the last chapter Marinette was also getting closure.

**Wednesday, November 22nd**

Not much had really happened since school was canceled for today due to the mice from the science lab getting loose in the building. So Marinette had stayed in her room most of the morning, helped her father in the bakery a bit, talked with Alya and was now set on completing this homework she'd received from her home room. 

She was instantly snapped from this sort of state she'd been in by her phone ringing. 

"Oh god it's Luka." It wasn't a bad thing but hell she knew her luck had probably ran out with the boy and he'd finally called to tell her he wanted nothing to do with her from now on and to delete his number. 

Without thinking to deeply she answered on the forth ring, placing the screen to her ear. 

"I'm so sorry Luka I meant to call you! I meant to explain and everything it's just a lot happened and-" 

She was cut off by his soft laugh echoing into the receiver. He wasn't mad. Just like everything else Luka did his voice had the most calming effect on her. 

"Come outside." He said 

Somehow that was all she really needed to hear from him because she was already making her way out of the apartment and towards the door.

"What're you doing here?" She asked with a laugh her arms clasped to her sides. 

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only." He remarked widely spreading his arms. "To take my good **friend** Marinette out for a day on the town." His emphasis on friend made her twitch but even so she reached her hand out towards him with a friendly smile. 

"Let's do it." 

He took her hand grasping it like one would with a brother or even their child would not intertwining their fingers but still gripping tightly around the backs of each other's hands with their fingers and swinging their arms back and forth as they walked. 

"Why'd you come?" Marinette couldn't help but ask still gripping his hand. "I wouldn't want to talk to me if I were you." 

"Don't take it personally Marinette. You're not into me that's ok. I'm not going to take it personally." He walked backwards in front of her as he spoke spinning her in his grasp and catching her when she fell into his chest. 

Her lips curled up as she laughed a little pushing herself away but never letting go of his hand. 

"Why?" She hated to meddle with his feelings but nothing satisfactory could result from never bringing up these feelings she knew she knew he still possessed. "You're not over me that quick. It's impossible." 

Now his smile faded and he pulled away from her hair dripping over those Stormy blue's to shelter the pain his face was beginning to show. He shook his head. Now she wished she hadn't spoken hadn't said a word or at least that she could go back in time and shove a boot in her mouth to keep herself from uttering those words. 

"No." Marinette moved closer hugging his wilting frame as he continued to stare at the pavement. "I'm not, You're right." 

She let Luka cling to her body the heat pooling off of him set her skin ablaze and she hugged tighter the feeling somewhat comforting. He rested his head in her shoulder she couldn't tell if he was thinking or crying but his body stayed perfectly still through the lapse of time where absolutely nothing occurred except the two teenagers holding onto each other in the middle of the street. 

Sorry I didn't kiss you.The thought almost felt wrong but honestly it was true she was sorry she didn't kiss him in his bedroom that day when he'd asked, she was sorry she'd treated him so poorly because she felt like she was going to get something better out of another relationship. Luka deserves so much better then that. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his ear kissing the tip of his ear. "You deserve better then me." 

Now he was retreating from her the warmth from where he'd been resting escaped from her skin making her suddenly feel alone. "No don't say that. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted." 

He shouldn't be. As much as Marinette loved Adrien she felt so awful about how she'd treated Luka in the process of it all. It honestly wasn't right to him in anyway. 

"Come on enough sadness please." He sniffed casually "let's go do something fun." 

She nodded quickly following him across the street. She could already tell where he was planning on taking her, her favorite ice cream spot in all of Paris, her favorite spot in the park the one where she could listen to the birds chirp and sometimes watch them flutter by, then probably to a spot where they could just sit and watch the sunset. It was pretty late in the day almost five now. 

\--- 

It was so peaceful hanging out and just speaking with Luka something she couldn't do with anyone else sometimes not even Alya. As she continued to fill him in on the subject of Aria and Adrien things he was already pretty fluent in when it came down to the information but she felt it was important that he understand everything, or maybe that she had someone who didn't judge at her disposal to communicate with. 

"He has a girlfriend?" 

"No.." Marinette stated closing her eyes to fully experience the taste of the ice cream on her lips. 

"So what gives." Luka questioned "Enlighten me." 

"Aria the girl you met and him Adrien my boyfriend have a thing going on for their parents buisness so they're dating for their parents not for their own will." 

"Buying their parents love I get it." 

"Not buying their parents love! They do it for their parents fashion line!" 

"Uh huh that's their love." Luka disclosed waving his finger in front of Marinette's face. "Their parents love their fashion lines respectively, Adrien and Aria will do anything for their parents line and thus they're doing it for shared possession of that love given to their parents fashion line." 

"Are you trying to suggest that my boyfriend isn't loved by his father?" Marinette interrogated crossing both arms over her chest staring down at the boy who was lying beside her on the bench. 

Luka shook his head. "Quite the contrary, I'm trying to tell you that Adrien and Aria's home lives sound tragic and you should probably ask about it more." 

Marinette thought about this for a second taking in Luka's words longer then she'd actually wanted to. He wasn't really wrong Adrien's home life wasn't too much of a mystery to Marinette very often she'd hear about it from Nino more then anyone else, but whenever she tried to ask Adrien he would always shake his head or over text would try to change the subject. She'd always figured he had it pretty ok even if his father was a little cold she always assumed he was just strict not unloving. 

"Come on, you said you wanted to watch the sunset." Luka announced when she looked up he was standing and the bluenette was hesitant to join him. Unlike the normal smile he wore now his features were slightly more stressed the lines of his face scrunched in a less than content manner and his brows furrowed a bit over his eyes as they walked. 

"Its not like I haven't thought about his home life before I guess it's more that he'd always brushed it away so I never thought to pick at it more deeply." 

"No one's perfect." This time Luka wouldn't even look at Marinette and instead stared robotically ahead as they walked his shoulders hunched as if he was stressed. "You can't blame yourself if you didn't do everything you didn't think of." 

They finally stopped right on the steps of Marinette's all time favorite place in Paris. The spot where she'd drawn her derby hat for Adrien it felt like ages ago now. The two teens plopped down on the stairs Marinette with her elbows resting her elbows on her knees both hands holding up her head, while Luka was more laid back staring into the amber glow of the sky with both hands outstretched behind him. 

Now he seemed more at peace and Marinette couldn't help but admire the chill look on his face, eyes closed and lips curved into a slight smile like nothing in the world could ruin him. And Marinette was starting to believe nothing could. The boy was completely untouchable he was mostly unfazed by everything it would honestly shock Marinette if he'd every gotten into so much as an argument with his sleek demeanor. 

"I know you don't see something you like what with your perfect boyfriend." He suddenly observed, a smirk crossing over his features. 

Marinette hadn't even realized she was staring her face flushing and her eyes wide as she jerked her head away from the boy next to her. He giggled and she pouted. 

"Aww come on I was joking." 

"Whatever." 

"Marinette." This time his voice was a lot more serious and the bluenette couldn't help but wrench her head back to look at him. "I'm going to stay your friend, no matter what so don't think because you rejected me that I don't still care about you. You can talk to me about anything." 

He pulled himself up off one of his hands thrusting it out to Marinette pinky up. "Pinky swear." 

Her heart hummed in her chest as she stared at his pinky then up at him. The orangish yellow light bounced off the right side off his face unveiling the rushing waters in those stormy blue eyes. 

"Please." 

It was a moments hesitation before she linked their pinky's together holding on for what seemed like an eternity. 

"I promise." 

\--- 

Luka had dropped her off home then bid her farewell returning to his own home after a soft hug. She honestly couldn't deserve him less if she wanted too. It was almost 8:30 once she finally stumbled up the stairs into her apartment opening the door with a soft yawn. 

Greeting her parents once she was in the door she sat down at the kitchen table glancing at the food scattered all over it. Out of habit she rearranged a couple things moving towards the sink to grab a bowl and pour herself some circle. Placing the bowl on the table she dropped the spoon as well as something caught her eye. 

"Oh yea that magazine came in today." Her father announced interrupting her thoughts "Adrien and that girl he's with sure are cute." 

And suddenly every part of her was shaking. She dropped the bowl not bothering to pick it up as she raced up the stairs ignoring her mother's distant calls and still gripping the magazine with both hands. On the cover was the one thing she'd been so distraught over the entire time she'd been dating Adrien. On it was him and Aria in a tight embrace lips pressed against one another's in a passionate kiss. 

She couldn't help it couldn't stop the tears that had already started to fall blurring her vision with heat as they plummeted towards the ground burning her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Marinette." She didn't say a word to Tikki just shoved herself to the floor. 

Her chest heaved falling and rising dramatically as more and more tears fell from her huge sobs coming from her lips. Her bangs were clinging halfheartedly to her forehead becoming messy and reckless as she carded a hand through them. 

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been sitting on the floor. Lips quivering, eyes stinging with the sensation of being rubbed most likely red, teeth clattering together as she shivered Tikki never leaving her side. Her body suddenly enhanced to high alert noticing a figure flying across her window black as the night. 

"God no."

Tikki seemed to have drifted off to sleep a bit because she shook when Marinette scrambled suddenly to her feet but she followed the young bluenette as she scrambled down the stairs not even asking why they were running, probably because she already knew. 

**Thursday, November 23rd**

It was probably about 10 at night when Marinette climbed back upstairs to her room and even later when the tug of sleep finally got to her but once it did she was out like a light and wasn't up again till about 8:10 in the morning.

She didn't even bother to jump out of bed like she normally would instead she took a long shower running an almost excessive amount of soap through her messy hair, went downstairs saying a quick hello to her parents and got dressed all by the time it hit 8:39 but yet she still couldn't bring herself to become frantic. Once she was done she grabbed her bag and for some reason the stupid magazine from the floor of her room heading out the door and across the street to school. 

She didn't really have a strong grasp on why she'd brought the magazine when another part of her wanted nothing to do with seeing Adrien again. She should've stayed home, should've pretended to be sick but it was too late for that now because she was already in front of the school and Adrien had already seen her.

"Marinette!" Something about his voice was so excited and happy like a little kid who'd gotten a new toy. If it were possible her heart had become more broken just by hearing his voice. Tears already filling in her eyes. 

She couldn't help the way she squeezed her eyes shut not letting herself cry in front of him. Not again. "Save it Adrien Agreste." Her choked words sounding a lot less menacing then she would've hoped for as she strode past him as fast as she could hoping he'd leave. But he didn't. 

"Wh-what I do?" He sounded so innocent so heartbroken and she was so tempted to just keep walking leave him standing there. Leave those stupid shimmering green eyes to rot and that perfect blond hair that she loved to wrap her fingers in. All of it just make it all go away. 

She was already past him one foot closing on the stairs ahead of her but her brain worked against her turning around and seeing the confusion wrapped with heartbreak and anguish plastered against his features as he stood only a couple feet away from her on this muggy morning. 

"Are you dead serious." She couldn't help the anger she was feeling the malice spilling over her lips like releasing toxins from her body. "I can't do this anymore Adrien." Now she really was crying as she thrust the ripped up magazine towards him. The concern littering his eyes replaced with anguish as he stared at the thing she was holding. 

Now she let it go in the same way she wanted to let Adrien go. The pages clattering to the ground as Adrien let it fall looking back up to Marinette. "I'm done." She didn't even know if Adrien could actually hear her didn't care. She was already starting up the steps when she felt a hand on her wrist keeping her there. 

"Marinette no no please you have to understand that was weeks ago.... Please..." He'd started crying now she had to get away leave before she succumbed to him again. Everything she wanted it was all like a painful memory now. 

She shook her head tears still streaming down her face and to her own surprise he let go. But it shouldn't have surprised her. Shouldn't have concerned her to leave him knees collapsed on the ground and hands buryed between his thighs. Even after it began to rain. 

**Thursday, November 23rd: 4pm**

There was never a time where Marinette needed quiet more than now. Now she needed to be away from everything and everyone. She'd spent most of the day avoiding Alya's questions and concerns as well as everyone else's concerns. Sometimes being asked if you're ok when you're not only makes it worse, not everyone understands that. She'd even avoided Luka until he'd come around to asking her what was wrong without wording it that way not a drop of pity in his voice and talking about himself first just to get her out of it. 

Now she was standing on top of this roof just staring out over Paris as ladybug. No particular reason besides the fact that she preferred to jump over rooftops when she could easily catch herself, and there was of course apart of her that wanted to get rid of Tikki and her constant quotes. Of course she loved Tikki with all her heart and appreciated how much Tikki loved her back but sometimes the quotes were just exhausting. 

Eventually she pulled herself down to sit on the edge of the roof her feet dipping over the edge and swinging back and forth. It was so peaceful so relaxing just a place to think sometime dedicated to making the pain go away. 

She thought she'd known Adrien was all maybe that was what bugged her the most. Having a person with a regard you hold so deep and so much for only to have that image shredded. Her eyes squeezed shut again feeling that all to familiar feeling of tears forming. Seemed about right by now. She breathed in deeply over and over keeping her eyes shut just to keep from crying all over again. Damnit. 

"Hi." Without even turning around she could tell it was her partner. Didn't take a rocket scientist to know his voice and the fact that he'd be the only one up here right now. 

She didn't look at him didn't even respond back and instead continued to stare out into the dark grey sky. 

"So you hate me now too." He continued "Sounds about right." 

Well how else was she supposed to feel? Her boyfriend who was the guy standing right next to her had no clue what this did to her. How she felt. How bad this fucking hurt every time she thought about it she felt like crying all over again. 

She stood up about to leave him standing alone on the rooftop. "No please ladybug!" He called out to her. His voice just as pitiful as he was. Now he was dropped down on his knees and she sucked in a breath taking in the sight of him. Red face covered in tear stains most likely from crying all day. Quivering lips swollen and red as well, more tears starting to form and he stared up at her the lines off his face all strained and dry from the tears he hadn't wiped away. 

"Please stay..." 

A logical person would have hitched it, completely fucked off gone with the goddamn wind but Marinette was starting to believe logic wasn't a package her brain came with as she sat in front of him. 

"What's wrong?" She forced herself to ask. It probably didn't sound like she cared but she couldn't help it. 

"I lost everything..." He whimpered ears drooping, gasping under the pressure of his lungs pulling in gaping amounts of oxygen to soothe his breaking heart. 

"I-I-I fuck-ed up...." His sharp claws scrapped the ground and she forced him to stand so that he wouldn't chip an actual nail hurting himself where he probably couldn't anymore. "M-my g-g-girlfriend an-and m-my fa-father an-an-and..." 

Without thinking about it she ran a hand through his hair trying to soothe him to get him to speak properly. Boyfriend or not he was her partner no matter and she couldn't bare to see him this way especially never seeing him like this before. 

"I-I broke u-up wi-th my g-g-girlfriend my fake g-girlfriend so-so that I could b-be with th-the love of m-y life..." Marinette's heart grasped on for dear life at those words but she didn't pull away from him didn't answer just stood still listening to his voice and feeling his welled up tears flush over her suit. "I know wh-what you said ab-bout personal lives b-but I ca-can't take it an-anymore..." He sobbed louder choking on the last words. 

Her face stilled pulling him closer without thinking. "I-I my dad's taking m-me o-out of school b-be-because I broke up with m-my fake girlfriend an-and my fake girlfriend's pa-parents hate me, m-my d-dad has me on h-house arrest and a-a-all because I wanted to be with th-this girl wh-who means e-everything to me. I'd freaking kill for her." Marinette hadn't even realized she was crying until the tears slipped down her face and she sniffed them up as quickly as she could bringing an arm up to her face. 

"Sh-she Le-left me and ha-hates me because of a picture I never wanted t-to fucking take! I-it's all my f-fucking fault and she deserves s-so much fucking be-better then me b-but she was in l-love with me!" His throat heaved as he spoke choking on his salvia and tears. "Sh-she was e-everything I f-fucking w-wanted and I blew it!" 

"No you didn't." Now she had his face in her hands pulling him close she pressed her lips against his salty was her first expression. 

Their lips collided in effortless heat as they enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths. His perfect lips so swollen and sweet against her's with a taste she'd missed and a taste she could remember so so fondly. She slipped her tongue past his lips so effortlessly as she let him in curling her tongue sweetly around his. Every ounce of anger poured it's way into the kiss and like sparks in a lightning storm sparks flew. 

It was finally raining over the city in huge sheets when they pulled away and Marinette giggled pushing Adrien's hair back from his forehead as it started to droop. 

"Marinette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit more time then I've had in the longest since like I don't even know what month so I'm probably going to be updating a lot more now then I was before just to let you guys know since it's like confirmed for me now.


	16. Feeling the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update more but I just delved into a state of comatose. I am so sorry I got busy again then I got depressed and shit happened and I'm genuinely so so sorry. 
> 
> I'm seriously sorry for doing this to you guys.

**Thursday, November 23rd**

"Yeah." Her perfect bluebell eyes shone with the aftermath of their kiss. As the rain showered over them. "Why didn't you tell me." It was more of a statement then a question. "We're partners and you knew who I was." She sighed the rain still pouring down around them completely soaking their bodies and drenching their hair. "I-i don't know." "Marinette.. I thought I'd lost you." Maybe it was the downpour or the way he was staring but all of a sudden Marinette felt small. "Adrien this relationship has been the biggest thing I've ever had to struggle with. And if I'd known I don't even know if I would've gone through it all." "What're you saying?" She huffed breathing in deeply as the rain began to make her shiver, placing two quivering hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much and I want to make this work." She sniffed inwardly holding her gaze to those deep green eyes. "But I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt me." His hands idle on her waist as he breathed in a shudder aching down his core as the rain was now making him cold, but he couldn't careless. "M'lady.. Princess this has been my biggest struggle too and I couldn't bare the thought of not having you in my life..." 

"But..." 

He sniffed staring her over. "What?" 

"It seemed like you'd stopped abruptly." Her hair clung to the top of her head in a wet mess and his hands around her waist seemed to get slightly more loose as she spoke he leaned closer. "Like there was more to it." 

His forehead laid softly against her's enjoying the small hitches of her breath where he could now hear them unlike before. "What if this wasn't meant to work." 

He'd whispered it so faintly with the long pause in ladybug's reaction he was starting to believe she hadn't heard him. 

"It can, it will, it's supposed to..." 

The swallow in the back of her throat hung in the form of a lump that chat could hear so easily, his brain colliding with his skull over and over as water poured over his body melting him beyond the suit and stinging his insides. Her smaller frame shook as he pulled her completely aganist him once more. Her skin tight suit collided with his almost uncomfortable as he wrapped his arms completely around her waist. 

"I want you to be able to be everything for me." She mumbled pressing her lips to his ear. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." 

"We've been through so much I just wanna know that I can go into this and make you happy. And make you my main priority because that's all I really ever wanted to do."

Her head brushed against his chest fingers pushing his apart to intertwine with his. 

"I'd love that." And only after those words did they finally get off the rooftop. Teeth chattering and noses running but none of that seemed to matter the two pushing their lips together softly kissing as the rain continued to fall around them. 

"So you'll be my girlfriend again?" 

"I never stopped." 

Adrien laid his head against the building behind them breathing out happily as the girl beneath him wrapped her arms around his waist. Of course there was still so much left to talk about but he didn't want to think about it didn't want to care. All he really wanted at the moment was to be happy, all the other stuff was a problem for the morning. 

Oh god morning. "Marinette if you don't mind me asking can I stay over at your place." 

He was replied to with a soft hum and a nod her hands unraveling themselves. "Come on." She coaxed embedding their hands together. 

\---- 

Adrien had never been so happy to be dry and laying in a warm bed until today. Both teens instantly untransforming Marinette bought out a towel for Adrien and one for herself drying her hair and allowing him to dry his own. Soon slipping out of their wet clothes until Adrien was only in his boxers which were slightly wet still. 

Unlike Marinette who was pretty calm about seeing Adrien standing in only his boxers the blond boy couldn't say he was anything short of panic mood. His eyes trailing over the lines of her flat stomach and long legs the only part of her being completely covered was her breast and... Well. 

"Like what you see kitty?" She asked cutely pecking his cheek. 

He shivered not out of chill because unlike outside it was extremely warm in this room. She smirked moving towards her drawer and pulling out some shorts and a shirt which she quickly slipped on. Sitting down on her bed and coaxing Adrien to do the same. 

"Is Aria ok?" It was a shock to Adrien and judging by the way Marinette stirred a bit it was probably shocking to her that she'd even asked. 

"She's fine.. Why." 

Marinette folded her legs against the bed pulling them into her body and staring up at the ceiling. 

"She's... Really nice I feel bad I guess." 

"Why would you feel bad?" Adrien asked sitting up so that he could look his girlfriend in the eye. "She was never into me like that." 

"I'm shocked." 

"Well not everyone is in love with me like you are." 

A slight silence brewed after Adrien's words and he instantly felt like shoving his foot in his mouth. 

"I should kick you out." 

Kicking the blankets as he went the blonde boy moved to rest comfortably on the mattress laying his head fully in Marinette's pillows. 

"Please don't." He whimpered giving her his famous puppy eyes that made her laugh. 

"Alright kitty. You comfy?" 

Hell yeah he was. His head laid completely in her pillows breathing in her scent almost half asleep already when she whispered "night kitty." Turning off the lights and cuddling in next to him. They could've wrapped their arms around each other and spooned but for tonight this seemed a little more comforting.


	17. Maybe when it rains it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have the much anticipated talk they've needed to have for so long. All feelings on the table nothing is off limits.

**Friday, November 24th: 5 am**

It felt unnatural waking up this way. Not because of the bed I was in but more because I didn't really know what I was feeling. I'm alone with Marinette in her bed staring at the still puffy look of her eyes, the slight red underneath the closed lids, her soft face and the tiny breaths that left her nose. The almost absent glow as I looked deeper just wishing all the hellish shit we were going to have to discuss would just disappear and we could just stay like this a bit longer. 

I watched the flutter of her eyelids as they slowly opened showing off the beautiful blue pearls kept locked away and safe underneath. 

"Hey." I couldn't help the careful smile that worked it's way onto my lips as I watched her try to wake up completely. 

"Hey." She replied back. 

As much as I would've liked to keep putting it aside we'll never be in the space I wanna be if we do. As if she read my mind she cuddled closer pressing a soft peck to my lips moving back a touch directly after. 

"We should talk now." I nodded back to her sitting up. 

She stayed laying plank-like in front of me so I crossed my legs to keep from kicking her still shirtless and in my underwear. I would've thought that might have been an issue but she held her gaze at the ceiling. 

"Where do we even start?" I questioned intertwining my fingers and pushing the palm of my thumbs together. 

"I don't know I've never done this before." 

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reserved comment wanting to make a joke myself but feeling obligated to push that thought away. 

"When did you start to like me?" 

"I wasn't really thinking of that as a good starting point." 

"Fine, you start then." 

"Why didn't you tell me you were ladybug." 

A tension filled silence suddenly wrapped us both up in a chamber too hard to actually breathe in. Almost 2 minutes had gone by and she still hadn't spoken. My eyes trailed to the digital clock near her bed a small headache starting to form in the back of my head. 

"It's complicated.." I knew she meant that I knew she wasn't lying to me now. 

"But you knew who I was." I tried to keep my voice steady as I talked holding my gaze just past her staring at the pink walls of her bedroom. 

"I know..." 

"Marinette please just be straight with me that's what we're supposed to do here right, be straight with each other..." 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her biting her lip, eyelids fluttering shut as she tried stumbled upon words to say that wouldn't make me leave right now. Not there there was very far I could go. "The entire situation was so fucked up honestly I didn't even think about telling you. When I guessed you were chat noir it was just a hunch then we kissed and you were really Chat and I didn't even think about telling you about myself because... Well because it wasn't really ever necessary." 

I couldn't help but scoff. Now my eyes were on her. "Not necessary... Marinette you knew who I was and you always said we couldn't give up our identities unless we were completely sure. I was completely sure.... But it seems like you weren't." 

Both of Marinette's hands were planted over her face pushing her messy bangs back on her forehead. "I'm so sorry.." 

"No Marinette no... You can't cope out ok... Saying I'm sorry is a cope out." 

I was trying not to feel angry, trying not to leave but god it was hard. The thought of the girl I've loved for so long not trusting me with something that was so important, that I trusted her with made everything feel so much more like a shot to the heart. 

"I- Adrien I don't.. I don't know what you want me to do..." 

"Tell me honestly why you kept this huge secret from me when I didn't keep it from you." I could tell without even looking at her face that I'd scared her with my tone of voice. She breathed out unevenly as though she was trying not to cry and on any other day that would've made me back off but somehow I couldn't careless today. 

"Tell me." I muttered keeping the anger in my throat at bay. "We promised we wouldn't keep secrets just tell me.." 

"I didn't want your love that way Adrien..." She choked the words out as though they'd been keeping her from breathing. "I know you said you love both sides of me and I believed you I still do but I didn't want you to find out and automatically just start loving me because I'm brave, strong ladybug..." 

Her hands clenched harder around her face breaths drawing closer together as she started to breath out of her mouth. 

"Marinette.. You know me. Whether it was as Chat or as Adrien.. I'm not that shallow.. I never have been." The rasp of my voice had substantially gone down and I shoved a breath out of my body hoping it didn't sound forced though it most likely did. "I don't care who you are and I'm honestly still pretty pissed that you kept a secret like that from me... But I hope you won't ever do it again." 

I pulled her hands up away from her face kissing both palms and looking at her moist blue eyes. A faint smile plastered over her features as she looked up at me with the same intensity as last night. 

Even if I don't feel like crying I don't really feel that much better about it. If not for last night who knows how long I would've gone on thinking that Marinette and ladybug were two different people while she knew who I was inside and out. 

As if she was reading my mind she shook her head, sitting up and facing me not quite on my lap but close enough. "No Adrien what's wrong now?" 

"There's literally nothing you can do or say to make this all completely vanish Marinette I mean this is something that I need to forgive inside and out. We just have to keep working at this until the trust between us is completely mended." 

Her eyes drifted as if not sure about the whole thing. Both her hands landed on my shoulders. Skin to skin the feeling of contact so amazing like nothing I'd even realized I'd needed. "What's next?" She muttered carefully resting her forehead to mine. 

"I know you're still mad about Aria." I didn't want to but I couldn't help the smirk on my lips as I rubbed our foreheads together. 

"N-no we've talked about that it's fine." 

"Hmm are you lying?" 

She's so adorable and easy to read sometimes. I'm almost disappointed that she thinks it's thins easy to hide something like this from me as long as I've known her. 

"Shut it Agreste." 

I finally let out the laugh that had been tickling my throat for a while and she pouted her cheeks playfully punching my arm. "Fine I get it." She lays a few more blows to my chest and arm before I give in. 

"This is supposed to be a serious conversation Agreste." 

"Yeah yeah I know." I have to admit the way she drops my last name is kind of sexy. "And about Aria, I took that pic for that magazine like last month.. I didn't even remember it was a thing when I'd gotten together with you and I would've broken up with her sooner if not for my fear of my dad. I'm so sorry I let that stop us from being together you're so much more to me then my job and that stupid fear I let take over me please forgive me." 

I didn't even know if she was listening because now she was planting open mouthed kisses to my face and neck sending tiny sparks all over me. 

"What happened to the nn serious conversation?" I grunted trying not to moan. She made it back up to my nose wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer around the waist planting a slow heavy kiss to her lips, so perfect. So gentle. Her fingers wrapped dangerously up in my hair tugging lightly and stirring up my core with a harsh heat. She let out a cautious breath to keep her moans inside. I was careful with my touches not wanting to make her moan in anyway or stir up any noise as it was still pretty early in the morning and no one could know I'm here. 

She finally pulled away leaving me breathless, I let out a tiny whimper of want pushing closer to her again but she smiled sweetly eyes closed as she held in her laugh, and a finger pressed against my lips. 

"Back to serious. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself you're so cute when you're apologizing." 

I rolled my eyes as she laid back down the way she'd been when we woke up this morning. "What about your dad?" There wasn't a smirk to be seen on her face. Now I could tell she was completely serious. "What's gonna happen with him. You're not in school with us anymore isn't he gonna kill you when he finds out that you're gone."

I had thought about that but I'd tried to push it as far away out of my mind as possible. Though I guess now it is important I discuss this. 

"I don't really know, I mean he's my dad I love him but I feel like a prisoner. He doesn't let me do anything most of the time, he makes me do most of my after school programs, and he makes me work for his business as you can see. But he had never done anything like make me date someone for his company before Aria which her parents had been in on." 

"I'm so sorry." 

I rubbed our foreheads together again moving aside her bangs and planting a kiss against her soft skin. "Nothing you could do." 

"But I want to Adrien.. You told him you broke up with Aria maybe if he knew I was your girlfriend and how much you care for me he'd be a little more easy going." 

"Marinette you don't know my father like I do so I'm gonna let the "easy going" remark slide." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. Our hands had moved together again as we spoke fingers dancing against one another's and strung tightly like a needle and thread. 

"Fine so what're we gonna do you can't just hide out at my house forever. And you certainly can't keep running away this can only get worse if you do." 

"M'lady this is my problem I intend on dealing with it solo." 

She violently shook her head grabbing onto my hand as though I were going to run. "No absolutely not Adrien you already had to deal with this alone when you told your dad you broke up with Aria-" 

"And her parents.." 

"Wait what?" 

Even though I thought I'd explained to her how I'd had to tell Aria's parents that I'd broken up with Aria it still didn't seem to matter as the bluenette in front of me seemed ample shocked only being intensified by a sudden knock at the trap door. 

"Marinette time to get ready for school." Her dad's gentle voice came shooting up followed by the sound of his footsteps moving away along with me swallowing my fucking heart. 

"Oh my god I forgot about that." She whispered. A bead of sweat when flying down her forehead palms shaking against mine as we both moved to get out of her bed. The clothes we'd worn only the night before when we got soaked in the rain still left on the floor probably dry. "Ok I'm gonna try to get out of going to school, you get dressed and hide in the closet." She panicked throwing my clothes at me hurriedly. 

I caught them mid air slipping my shirt over my head. "Wait why do I have to get in the closet." 

"Because my parents might come up here!" No more arguing or she might fold me and stuff me in there. I climbed in the closet closing the door instantly being surrounded by the smell of Marinette. 

It was so intoxicatingly strong enveloping me so much that I couldn't help but breathe in as much as I could. Oh right clothes. I slipped on my pants which were just as dry as I thought they'd be before slipping on the socks and shoes I'd been wearing the day before. God who knows what I'll have to deal with once I get outside. I'm sure my dad has a huge lot of the city searching for me by now, he always does this treats me like shit and when I run away calls the FBI for help. 

The closet door was suddenly wrenched open and I didn't even realize I hadn't heard Marinette's footsteps coming back up here until I had my second heart attack of the day. She was now wearing her pink capris which clued me in to what had happened downstairs immediately. 

"I have to go to school.. Unfortunately." I exited the closet and she sucked in a breath like she'd run down the block and came all the way back up here before telling me. "I'm sorry we have to talk later." 

I nodded running a hand through my hair. I could feel her eyes on me even as I turned away from her. 

"What're you gonna do?" She was still holding her shirt in her hand ready to take off her pj shirt and replace it with the one in her arms. 

"I don't know I'll figure it out." 

"Please just stay here.. At least till lunch I'll have a better plan then." She kissed my cheek before rushing downstairs. 

Staying wouldn't make sense not just because what would I do all day, but also because I just can't that'd be putting her in so much more danger then I want and I just got to tell her I love her. I'm sorry Marinette. 

I hadn't seen plagg all night or heard him but I still called out to him from where ever in Marinette's room he was hiding transforming and quickly escaping through Marinette's open window. 

**Friday, November 24th: 9am**

It didn't surprise me that I had been right about my father looking for me through the police, but I was almost shocked to see a billboard with my picture on it announcing my disappearance. Mostly for the fact that I didn't think my dad would want the media apart of this, and they will be if they haven't gotten this down already.

I breathe out heavily ready to move to a different rooftop when my ring blinks and suddenly plagg jumps from it. Arms crossed and looking slightly pissed. 

"Adrien this is nuts." He growls looking at me with anger filling his normally tame green eyes. 

The one thing I'd never seen with Plagg is anger he's normally pretty chill besides his whining for food. I'm almost sorry for making him get to this point. 

"I know I know but what do you expect from me plagg I have no idea what else to do this entire situation has spiraled out of control in a way I didn't imagine. Of course I expected my dad to take this whole thing poorly I just never thought ahead to how poorly and now I..." I sat down dangling my legs over the edge of the roof like I would if I was still chat right now. "I'm lost.." 

I look up at plagg to see every ounce of anger suddenly drained from his face and instead replaced with concern. "I can't believe you're making me be sentimental again." He groaned floating closer to me. "You're not lost or alone you have me, and Marinette, and Aria and we're all willing to help you." 

I sniffed not wanting to cry again and especially not in front of plagg. "I wish mom were here." I mumble sounding like a small child instead of a teenager. 

"I know." 

It's weird. Not plagg being sentimental as weird as that used to be I've gotten slightly more accustomed to it now then I used to be. No what's weird is how much I've talked with plagg about my mom he knows so much about her now including just how much I miss her. Most of the time I thought he wasn't listening his hobby while I spill my thoughts most often being eating Camembert but just by his voice I could tell he really did get what I meant. 

"Are you ok?" Another surprising development today one more heart attack and I'll be in the ER at least there I can't run. 

"Well I am now." 

**Friday, November 24th 10:30**

"I can't believe he'd ditch like that!" I screamed to Tikki who was hovering near me in the bathroom stall looking throughly exasperated. 

"Marinette..." 

"I mean we were doing so well having such a good conversation does he realize how this can set us back." 

"Marinette...." 

"I mean we need trust to have a balanced relationship that's what we were building and you know how I was feeling the second I left the room after asking him to stay there for just a few minutes: Trust!" 

"Marinette please!" I stopped pacing and focused on the kwami in front of me lowering my head. 

"Last night Adrien said what if this relationship can't work. I wasn't worried like that for a second because from the second you two first became partners I could tell how amazingly you two worked together and the kind of bond you were bond to form based on trust and love. That's what you're trying to do now but the two of you keep bouncing your feelings off of secondary sources first and going to each other after you've already gotten mad. The point of a relationship is to have someone with whom you love that you're willing to communicate with." She sighed deeply her legs and arms dragging as she stayed hovering in the air. "You need to talk to Adrien about this not me." 

"I did I mean.. I tried.." 

"No Marinette I mean over the course of many periods of time there's still problems between the two of you that can't be worked out over a slight morning chat." 

It's not like I wasn't fully aware of that. I know I still haven't fully forgiven him though I've tried. And I want too. 

"Tikki I think we need to find Chat." 

"But what about school?" 

"This is really important I'll be back.." 

"Marinette you and Adrien can't both be in deep trouble right now this is-" 

"Tikki spots on!" 

\---- 

It took a lot less time to find Chat well technically right now he's Adrien then I thought it would. 

"Adrien!" I plopped down on the roof and he smiled pushing himself to stand. 

"I'm sorry.." 

"That's a cope out Adrien.." My heart lept as his laugh filled the somewhat heavy air and I pulled him close, wringing my arms around his neck. "Now it's your turn to open up Agreste." 

He gave a small shiver that I almost didn't notice and wouldn't have if not for the quick dart of his green eyes. 

"Why won't you let me help you?" 

He blinked harshly, moving away from me completely and I suddenly missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. 

"It's not your problem." My eyes fell to the slight clench of his fist though I didn't make a move to comfort him. I didn't feel like it. 

That's all he's been saying every time I ask him why he won't let me help. It's always the same thing. 

"It doesn't have to be my problem for me to want to help you with yours." I clenched my teeth, eyelashes flashing over my eyes in succession wanting to stop the tears I already knew wanted to form. "You don't have to be superman." I wasn't looking at him now instead I stared coldly at the boring beige of the rooftop we were standing on. 

"Oh yeah cause you weren't acting like superman when you wouldn't tell me your identity all those times I asked... Did you even love me as chat I never even got to ask.." His words were so uncharacteristically cold and heartless. So unlike Adrien. 

My pulse rang in my ears and my throat closed and expanded loosely as I swallowed every ounce of me that wanted to scream back, but at this point it was really the only thing I could think of left that would make sense. 

"Goddamnit of fucking course I did Adrien! I fucking loved you so much even when it was just as a partner I made a stupid mistake but you're not completely innocent either!" I sucked in heavy breathes wallowing in the harsh air that surrounded us swiping both hands over my face to wipe up the falling tears even when my eyes stung. Even when it felt like my eyelids were bound to bleed I let them fall. "For fucks sake Adrien this is all I've ever wanted but you didn't even seem to want it too just yesterday you asked if we could even work!" 

"I was fucking terrified Marinette you're technically my first real girlfriend. My first real love! Everything I've ever wanted that I couldn't fucking have because of my fucking dad! I never wanted to hurt you or break your heart but I have so many times and each time I keep wondering if you'll start to think that I'm not good enough! Or that you could do better and walk away! You seemed so much happier with Luka and I'm scared I can't amount to that cause I know he's never broken your.... Heart." His voice chocked and I moved my hands from my face. 

His eyes were just as puffy as mine probably looked, red with tears he'd been shedding over and over again. Chocked up and shaking like a wet dog. His eyes covered not wanting to look at me. His body heaved over and over chest rising and falling harshly. Lips quivering and blond hair sticking to his forehead just above his hands messily bound as if he hadn't combed it in weeks. 

"You're right." I lowered my head like I had in the stall with Tikki. With a tiny whisper low enough so that he couldn't hear I let my transformation go moving closer. "He's perfect for me." 

He stopped shivering fingers clenching weakly to his face."He's smart, and funny, cool headed and loveable." 

He was frozen under the harsh reality of my words just sinking in. I couldn't tell if he was still crying or if he wanted to punch a hole in a wall but he stayed still. Even as I inched closer with every word now standing directly in front of him breath on his face. Heart crashing and falling like the ocean's tides. 

Now I yanked his hands away. I was completely right he was angry and he was crying. Convulsing in his own skin and quivering in his bones. "But I don't want perfect." I breathed into his mouth. "I don't need it." 

Even if I didn't feel like crying the tears still slid down my skin marking it with the pain and hurt that wouldn't and couldn't be kept in. "I want you. I want your problems Adrien because they're apart of you I want your love for me and me alone. I want to do this with you because you're the only person I've ever loved like this." If possible I leaned in closer enclasping our hands not between our fingers but instead cradling his hands and placing them against my chest. "And I don't want to be scared to do all of that with you because I shouldn't keep it in." 

Our lips were salty pressed passionately and yet so carefully against each other's. It wasn't airy like some of our past kisses had been when we were still terrified of hurting each other instead it was like a sort of assurance was pressed between us. The hurt didn't disappear. I don't want it to this time. It just means we're doing ok now. 

I pulled away almost completely still in ties with his hands. 

"Ok ok now are we going to deal with this whole daddy nightmare situation happening?" I almost did a 180 of the roof from the raspy voice I heard that wasn't from Adrien but instead from the little black kwami I hadn't seen earlier now floating closer with Tikki. 

Adrien seemed a bit distressed too not for the same reason, but I could tell a couple of emotions were running through his head by the look in his eyes. "Oh right I spaced on introducing you two, Marinette this is Plagg." 

The small black cat nodded warmly even though the look on his face showed a tone more suited as annoyance. 

"He's kinda rude." Adrien whispered although the sentence was more jokingly the way it was presented seemed held back. 

"Adrien this is Tikki, my kwami we probably should've done introductions days ago." We pulled away from each other standing arms length. Hesitation ringing through us. 

"Marinette you're right." I didn't expect him to talk about this now but I guess it does make sense since we're being honest. "You're my first love too. It doesn't matter to me if you're ladybug or Marinette I love you regardless and I always will. I know you want to be part of my life in anyway possible and I should allow you I just really don't want you caught up in my dad he's ruthless when people stand in his way and you deserve nothing as crazy as this life I have to deal with." 

"You don't have to protect me from this. This entire mess may have been your's at first but it's ours now because I can't get anymore sucked in if I tried." 

I could tell he was going to try to rebuttal but I stopped him with a small kiss to his cheek. "I skipped school for this Adrien that's how important you are to me. Someday you're gonna want this whole situation to be completely taken care of because you're gonna want your future kids to have a grandpa who loves them and someone to talk to on the phone when you're old and sick of me." I giggled softly pulling my finger away. 

I trapped him back in my space pulling his hips into mine by wrapping my fingers in his belt loops and resting my head to his chest.

"I'll never get sick of you." He whispered into my ear. His lips found my forehead under the mess of bangs and I breathed in his smell holding on tightly and never wanting to let go. "I know you're right. We do have to do this together." 

For a second I thought I hadn't heard him right I leaned back staring into those strong green eyes waiting for him to argue to himself that I again shouldn't. 

"You're sure." My spine curved as he reached up arms wrapping completely around my waist. I felt his warm lips against my ear and I couldn't help but moan precariously. 

"Mm yes." He breathed not moving from the conjunction of my shoulder and neck. 

"So we are doing this." Tikki announced to make her presence and plagg's known again. 

"Yep!" I pulled away from Adrien completely who sulked in response. 

"Great then we're gonna need Aria." Plagg claimed both hands behind his back. 

"What for?" Tikki laughed at the tone of my voice looking back and forth between plagg and me before coming closer landing on my shoulder. 

"Relax Marinette we need as many people on our side as possible." 

Plagg was also closer now seemingly already knowing tikki's plan because he nodded silently. 

"This is Aria's problem as well we need both sides to cool down." Tikki explained 

"I would've felt better if we didn't have to bring Aria in this." Adrien sighed kicking his leg back and forth. "She's really not a confrontation kind of girl." 

"She doesn't have to be but she can't just sit by this is her fight too her parents are just as much involved in this as your father." Plagg gestured to the billboard with Adrien's face on it and Gabriel's number below it. "And as you can see this has been blown out of proportion." 

"When did you become so wise plagg?" Tikki smirked moving closer to the black kwami. 

The black cat shrugged. "Maybe it was the time around you all those years ago actually catching up to me." 

Tikki giggled in a way I haven't heard in the longest time and I couldn't help the look of shock that was probably plastered all over my face. 

"Ok let's do this."


	18. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't gonna start the way most chapters do so bare with it please.

**August, 19th 2006: 5am**

The trees were glowing with the dewy mist of summer rain, everything seemed so alive and yet still asleep even the sun as it peaked it's head over the blanket of sky not wanting to open it's eyes just yet. The birds sang alive with their normal harmony the kind that set Emilie's heart ablaze.

Right now she couldn't imagine a place she'd rather be watching her son race across the yard full speed (for a six year old) arms outstretched and a huge smile gaped with one missing tooth front and center. Even if it was still too early for most not heading to work to be awake he didn't seem to mind laughing at the top of his lungs just as free as he pleased. His right knee still bandaged up airplanes dancing across the bandage she'd used a kiss had been her stamp of approval, his laugh her biggest reward

He was slowing down not surprising in the least as his chest heaved a bit energy only lagging for a few seconds before he was racing full speed through their huge lawn again over the wet grass blazing past it. A smile danced across her face as his blond hair messy and all continued to fly over his face to which he'd quickly push it away and keep going. Each time he did a lap he'd drop his arms flapping them as though they we wings and pulling them up again.

How peaceful he was. As much as she would've preferred he get rest especially this early she knew Gabriel would have him busy all day looking at fashion designs with him and tutoring him on his piano. Sometimes mornings were the only time the two would be able to hang out together and just relax like this.

"Come Adrien!" She called her eyes faced back up towards the sky's drawn into the beautiful orange and green's it let off.

The small six year old fell to his knees shorts cuffed on both sides keeping the damage to them minimal as he panted heavily wild blond hair flowing passionately over his forehead. "Did you see how fast I was going mommy! Did ya!"

She couldn't help but grin knowing it was streching fully across her face as he heaved out. "Yes I did, you looked like you were having fun." A small observation as she pushed his hair back away from his face.

"Just how a kid should be." She mumbled softly pressing a kiss to her son's forehead.

"What'd you mean?" His eyes filled with absent confusion, pondering over her words in a way a six year old boy never should and never could.

"Nothing sweetie." She resorted instead to a small pat to his head basking in the happiness that wrote it's way across his face. Sometimes he was the only happy thing in a world otherwise very dim.

He scooted away standing on his tiptoes as he went up. "Wanna see how high I can go mommy?"

Her laugh rang though the air like church bells cutting through the morning air so brisk and beautiful. "Well if I look at that I would miss this." Her finger lept to the grass below picking up the tiny ladybug that had been crawling around in her line of sight.

The young boy in front of her gasped loudly his eyes filled with stars cupping his hand around the tiny insect taking in it's perfect wings with the black spots littering all over.

"It's so pretty!" He bounced lightly staring at it between the gap in his hands.

"As pretty as it is delicate." Emilie whispered rubbing Adrien's small hands with her thumb once he was back down on his knees again. "You want to be gentle with it."

"I wouldn't let anything hurt it." The determination in his voice matched with that beautiful wonder had to be the prettiest thing in the entire garden this morning.

"I wanna show it to daddy!" Now the tiny green eyed boy was up bounding into the house before his mother could stop him. She pulled the long green dress she was wearing over her knees and followed him inside her smile completely gone.

She could still hear his soft calls of "daddy." "daddy." As she walked in behind him only a few feet away when he stopped in front of the large table where his father was sitting drinking coffee and reading an article on his tablet.

"Daddy look what mommy found! Isn't it pretty!"

The man seated at the table frowned blinking. "Yes it's very nice. You should put it back outside before it gets loose."

Gabriel had always been somewhat distant from his son's playful behavior and instead worked more on making his son what he liked to say "A decent member of society." Even now when his son was showing off this beautiful bug he was still less intrigued. As much as Emilie did try to discuss it with him he always stated he was invested in his son's bright future.

The young green eyed boy slowly walked back outside face scrunched up as he knelt down in the grass opening his palms and allowing the small bug to fly free.

"How come daddy never comes out to play with us?

The question was beyond heartbreaking. She was still standing in the doorway holding open the huge metal door with one hand watching over her son who stood only a couple feet away staring up at the almost fully awake sun. Even without seeing his face she could tell he was sad or at least disappointed.

"Not everyone can enjoy our games like we do Minou"

**Friday November 24th (Present day): 12:45**

It felt like taking a slow painful walk straight into hell. The two teens couldn't exactly walk on the streets though so instead they opted for the faster slightly less efficient since they also couldn't transform route. Adrien had always known what they did as superheroes was down right dangerous but it seemed way worse now that they had to do it out of costume. Why were they doing it out of costume? Well because it was dangerous enough that they knew about each other Aria knowing would be far to risky especially since the brown haired girl had a hard time with secrets that didn't threaten their lives. 

He knew once they reached her house what would happen. He knew once they explained they'd have to speak with their parents. He knew what kind of shit he would be in. And he knew he'd also have to deal with Marinette and her non overbearing parents once the news reached them that their daughter was missing. 

"You've been really quiet." Marinette commented obviously, stopping to catch her breath. 

"I haven't had much to say I guess." 

She tilted her head, eyes focused on the city below them. "What're you so lost in thought about? At least give me that.." 

He crossed his arms carefully. Eyes closed and brow furrowing as he spoke again. "My mom. Things were so much different with her around... She was always the one that let me be a kid when my father just wanted me to work." 

"I'm sorry Adrien. I know you loved her deeply." 

He couldn't help the smirk that drifted into his face. "Yeah but now I love you deeply." 

There it is. Her eyes drifted their focus away quickly, darting back and forth from the street to the rooftop. Cheeks a flushed pink falling down her neck and Adrien began to wonder just how far down it stopped.. Even her hair seemed resigned bangs falling loosely as she covered her face with her hands. 

"You're so cheesy..." She uttered 

He giggled at how cute she was pulling himself closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Even if she didn't remove her hands he still kissed over the spots he could reach moving for her lips when her guard was even slightly lowered. It was a short kiss not too passionate as he swayed them back and forth hips pressed together tightly. 

"I know baby." 

And back on her face her hands go drawing another laugh out of him. 

"As cute as this is we're almost there." Plagg announced floating beside a smirking Tikki. 

"Yeah yeah ok, he's actually right we're only a building away now but to actually get up to her penthouse window would be too far of a jump from the roof." 

"So what do we do?" 

It seemed like a simple question but even as they bounced over to the last roof the reply became a bit more complicated. 

"Welp we either transform and risk exposure so we can get over there safely, jump over there knowing we can't make it and basically cause a scene, or we go down and cross over which could potentially risk us being seen and someone posting about it." 

Marinette was silent and he knew why. There was only one right answer he just didn't like it. 

"I opted for scenario two." Adrien informed her shrugging, arms clapping down at his sides heavily. 

He didn't really need the looks on their faces to tell him that they all were not on board but the eyebrow raises definitely helped. 

"The only logical response is to walk over and climb up to her balcony." Tikki announced as if that wasn't already clear. 

"Tikki I don't think you understand how risky this could be if someone sees me. I'm surprised I haven't seen helicopters scouring the city for me yet. It's been twenty four hours since I went missing if anyone gets even a glimpse of me this entire thing goes to hell. That's basically the main reason we're jumping over buildings instead of walking down there." Adrien remarked pointing to the street below. 

"Adrien we don't really have a choice it'll probably cause a bigger scene if people see two teenagers trying to jump onto a balcony from a rooftop." 

Well yeah but that was if they didn't immediately hit the ground first. 

Adrien bit his lip turning back to the fire escape beneath them looking down at the shadowed streets below. Every now and then a couple people would walk through but it was surprisingly chill for the middle of the day. 

"Fine let's go." Without another word he began to walk down the fire escape hearing their two kwami's and Marinette just behind him.

A split second before their feet actually touched the ground the two disappeared hiding in their holder's clothing. 

"I guess we're doing this." Marinette whispered 

From the ground it actually managed to look far worse. And so so high up. 

Adrien let Marinette go first after the two had made it just below her building making sure she didn't fall was his main priority. 

"So why're we doing this again?" Marinette asked a bit maliciously 

"Relax your jealousy Marinette we need Aria to talk to her parents, you guys remember the plan right?" Tikki asked peeking out to look down at Adrien. 

Adrien nodded and Plagg gave what could probably be interpreted as a thumbs up. 

"Then we're ready." Tikki stated as they arrived in front of Aria's window.

The blinds on her window weren't drawn like usual so Adrien could see just how bored and quiet Aria was. Her brows etched together every time she messed up a note on her cello, her angelic fingers sliding back and forth at an ease Adrien hadn't seen since his mom played for him. It was still a bit unnatural for Aria's hair to be down but it fell over her shoulders nicely flowing down her back. 

He tapped on the window taking in her slightly muffled screech as she turned to see the two teens standing on her balcony. She placed the instrument down walking over to the balcony and opening her window.

"Someone invented doors so you could use them Adrien." The hazel eyed girl pouted. "It's amazing to see you here Marinette." 

Marinette nodded with a sheepish grin staring around the room. It amazed her just how similar Adrien and Aria's rooms were both huge filled with a lot of stuff they probably enjoyed but barely ever touched. 

"Adrien I heard about you going missing what happened?! The police have been searching everywhere for you." Aria remarked her attention focused solely on Adrien now. 

"That's what we came here to talk to you about." A soft sigh drew off Adrien's breath and the blond boy invited Marinette to sit next to him taking her hand in his. 

"Yeah! You guys finally got together!!" Aria screeched with a big smile. 

"Uh huh." He couldn't help but lay a fast kiss on Marinette who buryed her face in his shoulder. 

"Awww that's so cute! I'm so happy for you Adrien." He nodded holding up his hand as a signal to stop her from hugging him. 

"Aria we have to talk about your parents." He warned 

The once excited girl seated herself rather forcefully on her bed plopping back with a shake of her head. "They grounded me even though it wasn't my fault. I wanted you to be happy I still do-" 

"Did you tell them?" 

"No." 

Marinette shifted on the huge bed reaching out her unoccupied hand placing it on Aria's shoulder. 

"This situation has already spiraled out of control me and Adrien will be your moral support but you have to speak with your parents and get them to understand why you made that choice. They have to know you weren't going against them you just wanted to see your friend happy." 

A nod. 

No words just a nod. 

Aria closed her eyes sitting up on the bed. "And what will you two be doing." 

"My dad has to know the reason I broke up with you wasn't out of spite. It was because I was in love and I couldn't hurt my favorite girl's anymore." His eyes trailed back and forth from Aria to Marinette. 

"Aww!!! Adrien that's so sweet." And suddenly they were all clasped in a hug initiated by Aria who squeezed the couple lovingly. 

"Ow." 

"Sorry!" 

"Marinette you picked a keeper." Aria remarked with a tiny bounce on her bed. 

"I did, didn't I." The blue eyed girl muttered pressing a tiny kiss to Adrien's cheek, the blond boy replying with a soft hum. 

"What're you even going to tell Mr. Agreste? I know it won't be easy to get his blessings." 

Adrien's face was mostly relaxed during their whole conversation but at those specific words his hand flinched squeezing down on Marinette in a way that made her look up at him in confusion. 

"Please don't lie.." The bluenette mumbled burying her face in his shoulder again. 

"I realize that.. But my father I know he loves me. And I love him too even the most stubborn people can change their minds right?" It was a question. Not a rhetorical one not the way he asked but he seemed to want actually validation from the girls with him. 

She clasped his hands tighter. It had of course occurred to her how much worse the situation could become. How bad they could further this problem. And just how much more broken Adrien could become if his father didn't except his love for her. Her eyes burned with the thoughts not only of his father but her parents would probably never let her see light either if they knew just what kind of measures and bullshit she was going through just to be with Adrien. 

Her once closed eyes opened up, chin perched on Adrien's shoulder just in time to see the concern and shake of Aria's head. 

"I'm glad you have Marinette on your side. This is risky-" 

"I'm on your side too." The blond boy uttered. "I'm not gonna let you talk to your parents all alone." 

"Adrien I have to handle this. We broke up in the middle of the fashion line the fall line isn't done selling yet. If we don't handle this solo then we'll end up back together before the news can ever know we broke up. Marinette's right I have to do this. I don't want to hurt you either." The words seemed more targeted towards Adrien until Aria's eyes shifted a tiny uneasy smile Marinette's way. 

She could feel her fingers clench a bit now going completely unnoticed by Adrien. 

"Thank you Aria." 

She gave a nod that was in no way convincing but Marinette could barely react before Adrien was pulling them both towards the window. The blond boy slipped it open giving one last smile to the girl seated on the bed fingers tangled together uncomfortably, then he was gone already starting down the balcony swinging to the one below it. 

"Thank you Aria." And with that Marinette followed.

*** 

Marinette thought Adrien would've wanted to slow the journey a bit. Thought he would've wanted to stop and smell the roses a bit. But he rushed pretty fast the two barely pacing themselves and before she knew it they were in Adrien's bedroom. Closing the window behind them. 

She still really didn't have time to react because Adrien had their hands intertwined and was pulling her out into the hallway. It shouldn't have surprised her how many police were littered around the huge mansion. Cops flowing in and out of rooms their different conversations causing a small ruckus to bounce off the walls. 

"Adrien.." 

He winked at her softly carefully guiding her down the stairs as people began to notice them. Some police began to speak quickly into their Walkie talkies while other's folded their arms annoyance written on their faces. But Adrien skipped through all of them walking straight up to a woman Marinette had met once before Natalie he called her. 

"Natalie I promise I'll explain. Just please tell me where my father is." 

Unlike the other's flocking around the room her facial features didn't scrunch, just... Saddened like she'd never imagine Adrien being uncontrolled like this. She'd known Adrien probably all his life. 

Without a word she pointed towards a room conjoined with this one. And he swept Marinette up (not literally) pulling her with him inside. 

The first thing she noticed was the way the room looked. Checkered floors, a monitor placed on a podium near the end of the room where Gabriel was currently typing, and a huge wall full of pictures. And suddenly Marinette remembered this room. 

"Father!" It was much quieter in this room as well unlike out in the halls where the police were talking and their walkie talkies were spitting out random locations with other problems occurring. 

The man behind the podium didn't speak. His eyes shot up and his shoulders hunched angrily but he still didn't speak. Marinette had to control the gasp that threatened his way out into her throat as now she could see Gabriel's facial expressions clearly. 

His eyes were moist with tears all puffy and watery like seeing Adrien again was going to force more out. His chest heaved probably tired from who knows how many hours of tears he went through. Face wrinkled and worn down while his glasses fogged a bit with every heaving breath. Marinette had never seen him like this and clearly neither had Adrien his face pale and drained of all it's color. 

"Father..I." Every ounce of anger Adrien had possessed or even determination soaked the tiled floors with his quick haste to leave his body. Hands now being melted with sweat. 

"Where have you been." It came out as a comment more then a question and the man before them stood hunched with eyes on the ground. The couple didn't even have time to talk as Gabriel stalked closer quickly. 

"Where were you!" 

And now Marinette could suddenly see everything Adrien had wanted to hide from her. The blond boy shivered hand slipping from Marinette's grasp as he leaned back a bit from the sheer terror of seeing his father so angry and sad at the same time what Marinette could only assume was the first time. 

"F-father I.." 

"I should've kept Natalie in their with you just like I did when you were younger. You'll be back with Aria and we will finish this collaborated line, as I will also see that you don't escape anymore." His voice was cold so full of malice that Marinette was rendered speechless. 

"Father this is Marinette my girlfriend! I hurt her too many times to see that happen again. I broke her heart, I made her cry and I don't care if I never see the light of day again just please don't put me back with Aria please!" 

He didn't speak. He walked over to his podium back turned to both teenagers. 

"Father I'm in love.. You have to understand how much I care about you and her and I don't-" 

"Go to your room Adrien.... You won't see outside of it for a while." 

"Mr. Agreste wait! I know you're mad but I love Adrien too this is important to him and this is important to me too can't you see how much he cares about how happy everyone else is. He wanted your blessings because he cares about me so much just give him a chance this can work out for everyone." Adrien's face was still pale and unmoving their hands were broken apart and she couldn't help but feel like she'd made it worse. 

"Escort your friend out." Vile practically spilled form his cold hands at Gabriel's words. Adrien hung his head slipping out of their so fast in made Marinette's head spin. 

He wrenched her into his room quickly transforming and pulling her up to the window he'd shut earlier wrenching it open and disappearing into the now cool evening air. 

**Friday November 24th, 5 pm**

They were moving so fast whipping through the evening air a little too fast. Adrien's normally sparkling green eyes stirred with anxiousness and regret. 

The edges of his eyes lodged with tears that spilled slowly over his mask and were wiped away by Marinette who was laying bridal style in his arms. He choked back a small gasp and winced in defeat. 

"Kitty slow down please..." She whispered calmly. 

He hopped over to the next roof not placing her down but halting in his movements. She continued to wipe hot tears from his eyes capturing his face in small kisses. He didn't respond back to any of it just stayed still letting her pepper his face. 

"You shouldn't have seen that. You shouldn't have seen this." He gestured with one hand pulling her tightly to his chest. 

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. He shuddered whether it was from her voice, the cool air, or crying she couldn't tell. 

"I'm taking you home." She didn't get a chance to respond with how quickly he was bounding towards her house. 

He landed in front of the bakery detransforming and letting her fall to the ground. He spun turning to leave but she grabbed his wrist pulling him in with her. 

The second they stepped in Marinette wished she could go right back out. A police officer she didn't recognize stood with her teary eyed mother and angry father. 

"Marinette.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering for a while but do you guys actually know what the title means? 
> 
> Like did anyone look it up on Google translate? Do you guys actually know French cause noone has asked me what the title says in English.


	19. Hush little baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow everybody's in trouble in some shape or form. Honestly this wasn't my original intent.

**Friday, November 24th 7pm**

"Look I'm tired of these fake missing kid reports." The police officer stated with exasperation heavy in his voice. "Next one comes I'm sending someone else." And with that the man stormed out pushing his pad into his pocket quickly. 

"Oh my god my baby!" Sabine cried pulling Marinette in for a hug. Confusion riddling her face as she looked to Adrien. 

"Where have you been?" Tom asked completely unfazed by Adrien or even his wife holding Marinette. 

"Dad I can explain.." 

"She was with me sir. I asked for her to come with me." Adrien remarked quickly looking at his girlfriend who looked incredibly shocked. 

"We were worried sick!" Sabine remarked pulling Marinette closer if that was even possible. 

"You skipped school today, you're grounded." Tom uttered still ignoring his wife. "I'm so glad you're ok though."

He quickly foamed in pressing his body weight into the hug that had already started. "Go home Adrien. We need to talk to Marinette alone.." Sabine muttered gesturing to the door behind Adrien once she'd pulled away from their family hug. 

"Wait hold on I'll be a second please." Marinette remarked pulling away as well and walking towards Adrien. 

"No you will not!" Tom barked angrily visibly shaking both woman in the room. 

"Go upstairs I'll be there soon." The bluenette whispered quickly pushing Adrien out the door and following her visibly shaken parents upstairs. 

*** 

She wasn't yelled at of course not. But after what seemed like hours and hours of lying and hiding things she was finally released to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

It felt like her brain would implode at even one more question that she would have to lie about. She didn't like lying to her parents it felt like she was being torn apart, especially knowing even more questions would come tomorrow from the fact that it would be Saturday. She shut the door to her room with a careful click approaching a sleepy Adrien laying on her bed. 

He groaned whimpering a little when she tapped his nose. "I'm so sorry." She muttered her fingers tensed aganist his jawline running delicate lines over his lips, slightly tugging the tiny bags that had formed completely under his eyes over the past couple days of minimal care to his sleep schedule or his body in general. 

"I don't wanna get up." He whined 

"Then don't." 

He didn't make any noise this time just letting her press little kisses all over his face then to his lips. He brought his hands up smoothing the skin of her cheeks with his thumbs while continuing to breath softly aganist her mouth. 

Her hands moved down his chest as a giggle struck her and the two pulled away. 

"Will I ever be able to kiss you, without you giggling?" Even though he was smiling himself he tried very hard to be serious. 

"Yes of course you will." 

The tired bluenette pulled herself up on top of Adrien who immediately rolled them over so he could tower her. His blond hair dripped onto her forehead and they sighed in casual contentment. 

"I'm really sorry.." 

"Stop it.." 

"I'm serious." 

"That's why I'm telling you to stop." 

She ran her fingers up his frame almost touching his hips with her barehand. He stared down at her completely immobilized as though any movement could effect her's. 

"This is bad.." She whispered 

"What's bad?" 

"This situation we're in." She continued hand softly caressing it's way up to his ribcage. "We probably made it worse." 

Adrien sucked in a breath as Marinette continued to run her hands up his body. He placed his forehead against her's shutting his eyes. 

"What's the plan now? Do we push further or stop?" The blond boy above reeled in the sensation, abs tensing as she spoke. "I mean obviously Gabriel won't listen to us.. I'm sorry Adrien." 

He pressed a soft lingering kiss to her forehead rubbing her cheeks with his thumb. "Marinette I need you to understand that this is just how my dad is. There's not much we can do to change that."

Her eyes narrowed and then closed as she retracted her hands, soft breath mingling on Adrien's. "What was the point then?" She whispered. 

Even if he did know what she meant he didn't answer. Just couldn't. "Adrien if he's not going to accept us then what was the point." 

"To make him understand that I'm in love whether he gets it or not he should've seen-" 

"But Adrien he didn't." She pressed her fingers to her temple as if this conversation were driving a nail into her head. "He didn't, and I know you want him too. I know he's your dad and you love him, but sometimes the best thing you can do for a parent is show not tell." 

Suddenly the body weight that had been pressed into Marinette was being pulled away and she was left cold. Her eyes now open as she looked up to the ceiling. "He's the only parent I have left..." 

**September 23rd, 2006**

"I'm sorry mommy." His tiny voice rung out in the now completely quiet auditorium. The small blond boy looked ready to cry as he hugged his knees hair dripping sadly over them. "I'm so so sorry." He whimpered.

"No Minou I'm sorry." She responded pulling her son into her lap. "I'm sorry your father couldn't be here to watch you perform, and I'm sorry you feel you need to say sorry for messing up." She pushed aside his messy blond hair pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Humans are meant to make mistakes, I'm sorry you weren't raised to believe that."

The small boy in her arms sniffed tears streaming down his face. "I know how much pleasing other people is for you Minou, but you have to please yourself first." Her thumbs ran under his small eyes catching the tears that fled from them.

She kept him steady with a hand to his back and one under his thigh, looking over the empty rows of seats as she cradled him. "You did so well, your father would've been proud."

Adrien shook his head into her chest. "He would've said you'll do better next time."

He was only six. Only six years old. And yet he could play piano and recognize different types of fabrics as well as being able to speak two languages working on his third. Emilie had always known the difference between her and Gabriel's parenting styles but she always wished they would've meshed once Adrien was born.

Her thumbs gripped a little tighter into his uniform pants as she pulled the boy as close as she possibly could. Her throat felt sore and she choked through her words. "You did amazing this time..."

She looked to the grand piano centered near the edge of the stage. It reminded her of the one that Gabriel had played when Adrien was still in her womb. The one he'd told her he would use to teach their son to play. The one that the boy in her arms had learned to play when he could've been outside like a kid should be.

**Saturday, November 25th 6am**

Sleep was one thing Marinette didn't get much of last night. She just couldn't bring herself to drift off. Adrien had left around midnight but all Marinette really wanted was to curl up with him. She couldn't imagine having a parent who didn't even care about her feelings. 

It left a pang in her heart with how much Gabriel didn't want Adrien to be with her. And instead wanted her to be with the girl she'd been so worried Adrien thought was better anyway. 

"Marinette are you ok? You look awful." Marinette knew even without looking in the mirror how awful she looked. Bags under her eyes probably big enough to fit groceries in, her face caked with the tears she hadn't really bothered to clean up, deep wrinkles running across her forehead and around her mouth. She could feel it. 

"Thanks Tikki I feel awful." 

The small kwami flew over her face with a look of concern fluttering over her blue eyes. "I didn't mean it that way." 

"I know Tikki, I'm sorry I'm running on no sleep." 

The small kwami nodded compassionately. "I know I heard you crying." 

"What am I supposed to do Tikki. I've never been this deep in any kind of trouble before." 

"This is like being ladybug, you weren't sure about it at first, you were scared but then you knew in your heart that it had to be. You fit." 

The bluenette closed her eyes before slowly popping them open once more. "It's thanksgiving he's going to be home probably working stuck in his room. And I just wanna fix it." Her words came out chocked and she swallowed hard not wanting more tears. 

"This situation can only become worse if you push it. I understand that a lot better now. Changing a person's mindset isn't something that can happen overnight." 

"But I can't just-" 

"Marinette.... Wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was working on a project I might post on here once this story is done. But I wanted to give you guys a heads up so that you don't think I was wallowing in my depression and that's why I didn't post. 
> 
> Also I want to announce that this chapter has 3 parts to it. So if you think it's anticlimactic that's because it's a small part of an ocean of feels. ;)


	20. Don't say a word momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if your dad won't except you want to be with your superhero girlfriend who was kinda scared that all of this wasn't fucking worth it. 
> 
> Good luck Hugo.

**Saturday, November 25th 11:00 am**

It was unnaturally quiet most of the morning but Marinette wasn't really ready to say much to her parents. In fact she wasn't really ready to say much to anyone even when her phone buzzed she didn't feel like answering it.

A soft knock shook her out of her thoughts and she sat up with the assumption her mother would want to talk more about the situation with Adrien. "Come in." 

She was pleasantly surprised to see Alya walk in shutting the trap door behind her with a small wave. "Hey girl." Her tone wasn't at all as angry as Marinette assumed she would be or even crestfallen at her friends weird behavior lately. At most she seemed serene. "So you haven't answered my texts, you haven't answered your phone, you ran out of school. Which honestly it seems like everyone's decided they're not going to school lately-" 

"God Alya I'm so so sorry.. I didn't mean to ignore you or make you feel bad and-" 

"Shh girl just tell me what's going on..." 

She knew she couldn't explain everything even if she wanted too but she decided she at least wanted to start with the basics of the situation. 

"Adrien broke up with Aria.." She began crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. 

"I know.. I asked him why and he said he was in love.." 

Marinette dropped her gaze from her best friend to the floor. "He's in love with me Alya.. I'm the reason they broke up.. I'm the reason he's on house arrest... I'm the reason he's having problems with his dad it's all my fault.." Her eyes stung and she shut them as hard as she could pulling her arms closer as her chest heaved out a long over due breath she'd been holding in. 

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her pulling her close. "Let it out you'll feel better.." 

And she did. She wasn't quite sure how long she laid pressed into Alya's chest, heart sinking as her tears stained her best friend's favorite blouse. But Alya just continued to keep her close rubbing her back and telling her it would be ok. Even so right now it felt so far from the truth. 

"Marinette, girl you have to get it together. This thing with Adrien is becoming disastrous." She whispered. The bluenette pulled back staring up at her best friend. 

"What'd you mean?" 

"Honestly you and Adrien are perfect for each other, I know because I've seen how you two click. You have this dynamic like Ladybug and chat noir!" She claimed raising her fist into the air. Marinette chuckled briefly staring at an object across the room. "But your both just doing bad.. To the untrained eye you guys seem like the worst couple." 

Marinette shifted her weight on her bed raising an eyebrow. "How?" She asked. 

"He's doing dumb stuff like breaking up with his celebrity girlfriend for you in the middle of the fashion line, pissing off more people then he could probably imagine if word gets out, and you you're skipping school." She stopped to comb through Marinette's messy bangs with her hand. "That's not the Marinette I know." 

She was right. The Marinette before Adrien wouldn't have skipped school. Wouldn't have gotten everyone into this hug fiery hell of a mess. Wouldn't have cried this many times over Adrien. Wouldn't have worked this hard just to end up almost back where she started. 

This honestly wasn't even a situation normal teenagers went through. Normal teenagers probably would've been holding hands, and cuddling, sometimes getting caught while making out.. But their relationship was everything but normal. She couldn't tell her parents about being with Adrien, they'd probably marked him as a bad influence by now. He couldn't talk to his dad because his dad didn't care. Then their was the stuff with Aria and the being superheroes part of the time that just drove them deeper and deeper into insanity. 

"I can't even do anything anymore.. His dad wants him and Aria back together..." 

"It's honestly a possibility I mean the line is really close to over, it was so close to winter." 

She was of course right again. She shouldn't have pushed Adrien to break up with Aria. It was all awful timing. 

"He got kicked out of school? I didn't even know that." Alya questioned folding her arms. "Oh yeah this is seriously bad." 

Would it really hurt Alya to lie at this point? Honestly she would've liked at least one lie so that she wouldn't feel like someone was trying to pull her heart out through her large intestine. 

"I know. I know." Her breath caught in her throat and squeezed like she was going to die if this conversation continued. 

"Gabriel's only taken Adrien out of school one other time before.." 

She wanted to run. Run so Alya's words would disappear, she wanted to throw up so her guts wouldn't feel so full. She wanted to do anything to make all this shit go away, just have her and Adrien in the place they'd been in all her fantasies way before they started dating.. But she couldn't this was too too real and it was painful. 

"How do I fix it?" She whispered using her head voice as if Alya could hear. 

"Well Gabriel is basically against listening to reason he believes he's keeping his son safer by keeping him locked away. It's shackled love..to fix this you would have to make him change his perspective which is a lot harder when the platforms aren't really aliened." 

Tikki had said the same thing. Though somehow it felt a little less real when Tikki said it. 

She wasn't wrong. An adult usually feels they're of a higher caliber to make rules without taking into account the way they do it and how it can effect the people they love.

"I'm so sorry Marinette.." Her voice suddenly sounded cut off, her words quiet and distant like they'd come from somewhere else. "You know I want you to be happy." 

Pulling Alya into a tighter hug she pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I know.. I want that for both of us." 

*** 

Adrien hadn't seen his father all day.. 

The man could've disappeared off the face of the earth and Adrien wouldn't have known. The only person keeping him from escaping again was Natalie who had basically set up camp with Adrien in his room. He hadn't even thought about how sad she looked she was basically grounded too.. Eyes bloodshot and cold as if she'd been staring into a flashlight for 24 hours, voice emotionless and body hunched. The woman just seemed so numb. 

He was honestly ready to hug her at this point. But he also wanted to talk to his father. Wanted to talk to Marinette, maybe even Nino. Just in general talk to someone who could help him. But he couldn't even leave this prison cell. 

"You look awful kid." Plagg announced once he'd snuck away to the bathroom. The window in his bathroom had a lock on it now one with a combination Adrien couldn't possibly decode. A gate holding the lock in place. 

"Yes thanks that's very helpful Plagg." He knew the kwami was just kidding but he still sighed in defeat. "This is really fucked up." 

"No it was fucked up when your dad forced you to date Aria. It was fucked up when you found out you had feelings for another girl when you were already in love, it was fucked up when you thought you could fix it and failed miserably. Now it's just a straight up garbage fire." 

Well at least plagg was plagg again. Pushing the lever on his toilet he walked over to the sink turning on the water to let it run. 

"But I don't know what to do.." 

"Do nothing.." Plagg remarked with a roll of his eyes. "You can't possibly fuck this situation up anymore then you already have so just do nothing." 

"I may never get out of this house if I do nothing. I can't tell Marinette what happened because my phone was taken away, Nino probably texted me a million times wanting answers." He allowed himself to sink down to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. His throat barely expanding anymore, little to no oxygen getting to his brain. 

His chest heaved and he closed his eyes suddenly feeling as though the room was spinning. 

"Adrien?" 

A huge crash suddenly knocked him clear out of his thoughts. His pulse raced and he ran to the door throwing it open. He could barely breathe and his eyes shut as he moved through the billowing smoke. His lungs contracted and he fell to the ground heaving through his mouth. 

"Natalie?!" He chocked out "Natalie!" It was like he could cough up his heart very little oxygen passed through over the huge cloud he tried to swat away with little to no success. 

"Adrien.. Transform! You have to!" Plagg's voice sounded disembodied as he crashed down on his knees finally able to take in the wreckage. 

A car had been thrown through his window. He couldn't cough anymore. Could barely stand... 

"Plagg... Tran..transform... M-...me..." 

Everything was black.


	21. And if that mockingbird don't sing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but honestly I've never written a fight scene before so I wanted it to be somewhat readable. 
> 
> -Once this fic is done I'm done with Miraculous Ladybug. I'm tired of the shows constant bullshit with meeting deadlines and the spoilers being dropped without an actual episode. They've been airing season 2 for almost a year! I'm just so done I can't anymore.

**Saturday, November 25th. Around 3 maybe 4 PM.**

Darkness had completely taken over most of Adrien's senses.Till there wasn't much left.

His eyes locked shut, brain fuzzy like an old TV with no signal. 

"Chat.. Ch-at please.." He recognized it. That voice disembodied from everything else. 

Ch-at... Chat!" It grew louder pounding his ears. Marinette. 

She was calling him. But he couldn't respond. Could barely breathe but he could hear her. His chest was pumping too. A hard breathe flooded his lungs. But it wasn't his body doing it. 

Suddenly like a switch his sense came back all at once. And his eyes shot open. His head lurged forward almost hitting ladybug as he sprang up.

Her eyes were filled with tears and he watched them fall most likely out of relief now. Like a tidal wave his lungs heaved and he coughed choking on the normal air surrounding him. And all at once he collapsed again. Eyes open with attention on those pretty bluebell's. 

"You saved me." He strained, another round of coughs cutting through him. 

"It was my turn after all." She remarked, fingers grazing his cheek. He couldn't help but lay into them as they grazed his hair away from his face. 

"How'd you find me?" He asked as Ladybug took hold of his hands. 

"There's an akuma running around Paris, I just followed the trail of damage left by him." Her loving tone was short lived, now chat could hear the screams of people below and even loud honks of cars. "Chat we have to go! Can you stand?" 

She didn't really give him much of a chance to answer before she was tugging him up by the wrist, balancing his weight with her arm around his waist. He slowly pulled his arm up, all the blood in his body felt like it was pooling around uselessly and his throat was on fire. 

"Ladybug... Where's Natalie?.. Is she OK?" He asked, lowering his head a bit as they walked. 

"She'll be fine, I left her with an incoming ambulance." Her voice seemed tired and he could only imagine how long she might have assumed he was a goner. How much time could've passed while he was out and her not even knowing where he was, or if he was OK. The thought alone sent shivers coursing through him.

"What's this akuma's deal?" He asked still feeling like a ball had been lodged in his throat. 

He glanced at her, eyes attentive towards her words. "A construction worker, he's been wrecking all of Paris since he was akumatized." Chat could tell without words that ladybug was worried about pushing him so their pace was rather slow. "That's not the worst part though.." She continued "Hawkmoth's come out of hiding with this akuma... I'm afraid of just what could've pushed him out." 

They knew this day would come. They'd been working towards it for years. Every fight had pushed them so much closer. But that didn't stop Adrien's blood from running completely frigid at the notion that this was that fight. This was what they'd been preparing for. 

"M'lady, we can do this." He assured, fingers holding just a little bit tighter to ladybug's shoulder. "I know because we are a good team."

Her smile was short lived, edged away by the weight of the world, and just how bad she probably felt. He wanted to make her giggle like he had all those times before. Wanted to make her smile and relax like she had when they slept together. But there was no time for that. 

"We'll get through this." He uttered a bit more to himself than to his partner.

There was mostly chaos everywhere huge chasms in the ground looking as though they'd been made by wrecking balls. People scattered where they were left on the streets and some cars were flipped over hopefully without people in them.

"Chat look out!" He hadn't even been paying attention to the sky, that was until he was sprawled out on the roof of the building. His chest heaved as he pulled himself to his feet rockily standing. 

"Feel my wrath for I am char- I mean destructor! This city will be brought to it's knees with my destruction!" The man screamed. Chunks of roof tiling had come up with that looked like a wrecking ball beneath his feet.

"Stop this destructor! You're tearing up Paris and for what?!" Ladybug yelled to him already on her feet. 

Unlike her Chat felt alot less lucky his ears rang with sounds all flying around him at once. The screaming the lingering pound of a hard crash. And yet still he was wrenching himself up from the roof he'd recently fallen against. 

"For what?! I was fired today!" The slightly husky man remarked. "Apparently I don't have licensing anymore to use a wrecking ball! Well screw them!" 

This time the wind up for his attack was much slower wrecking ball swinging over the roof at high speed, chain grappled by ladybug's yo-yo. The giant crane he was currently on faltered with the hard tugs from ladybug each one making the thing jolt forward as the chain began to slow. 

"Hey get off!" He screamed 

"Chat noir now!" The man flew from his reach when he tossed his baton up to him the boomerang like weapon flying directly past him. 

Another tug and ladybug was lowering the weapon a bit more, tiles from the side of the building crashing to the ground in a mess of rubble. 

"Chat I'm gonna hold him you get his hard hat!" 

Destructor was holding on pretty tightly to the chain of the wrecking ball, feet slipping along the metal as Ladybug wrenched him forward. 

"Not gonna happen! Noone will disturb my rein!" The second Chat's feet touched the giant metal ball was the same second it slipped under him, Ladybug's efforts being combated by the heavy machinery's backwards course. 

"Hold on!" He screamed to his partner, wrenching himself up. The climb was incredibly difficult all on it's own not adding on the fact that both parties were collectively tugging angrily at each end. "Cataclysm!" His palms shook reaching out for the chain. 

"Not today kitty!" This time the reverse was much harder, yanking chat completely away. His grip completely slipping. 

Chat went sprawling back into ladybug, hand outstreched catching him with one hand still wrapped around her yo-yo string. The hard jutting aganist the now completely unpaved city streets made this reverse far worse, as they went flying through the streets with no remorse to their current state. 

Their fingers delved together linked in an unbreakable bond. 

"Don't wanna let go?! Fair enough." The wrecking ball swung wildly at the sudden stop and then start both superheroes screaming. 

"Don't let go chat!" Ladybug screamed down to him, all the emotion she'd been fighting to hold in bursting up. 

"Crane!" He didn't have to see her grip give out to know they would fall. Her yo-yo snapped back with the sudden morph of the wrecking ball to a crane. Her weapon unlatching and falling past them. 

It didn't even take a second for destructor to see his chance, with a quick laugh he was off.

"Ladybug!" Chat gasped, air rushing past them. Hair flew past his forehead as he moved mid air grabbing onto her waist, he pulled her close with one hand. 

He only had a second to toss his baton, one second till his legs dropped pretty hard to the ground. One second before the pain set in, but in all those seconds nothing mattered unless his lady was OK.

"Oh my god Chat!" The pain set in heavily both his legs badly damaged even with his baton catching the two. "Chat! I'm sorry." Unlike the last time Ladybug was actually shedding tears over her fallen partner both arms unbreaking around his neck. 

"I love you.. So much... I'd do it all over again.." He whispered. Her arms came up so fast replaced with her palms pressed so warm over his cheeks. Her kiss was so soft like she'd been waiting to do it all day, tongue pressing it's way forward and clashing with his in a heated embrace. So fucking perfect. Everything about her made his skin burn, they were laying on rubble but it didn't matter because her fingers were unwavering tugging his course blond hair. 

They broke apart both completely out of breath. She was wrapped so tightly around him pressed close in his arms. 

"I'm still sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you too." She whined pressing soft fast kisses to his lips. 

"Never be sorry I'd do anything for you." And this time she giggled. So high pitched and beautiful. So Marinette and so perfect. "Let's go defeat that akuma." 

"But you're hurt!" 

"I'll be fine." She slid so easily off his waist falling back against the ground to allow him to stand using his baton like a crutch. 

As much pain as he'd been in when they'd first fallen it subsided a bit once he was completely standing. Maybe it was the kiss, maybe the adrenaline all he knew was that he didn't feel like dead weight anymore, pulse almost unnatural as it ticked in his neck. 

"How're we gonna track this guy?" 

"He can't be too far yet. We can use my yoyo to swing it'll be easier on you."

"Aww M'Lady so sweet of you to think about me." Chat purred 

"Silly kitty." 

*** 

Once Chat had detransformed and fed Plagg with Camembert he kept on him for emergencies they were right back on the hunt. And somehow he wasn't too far. Ladybug had managed to figure out a way they could track him using the tracks of damage from the construction equipment he'd been driving. 

"I think hes headed to the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug announced the second they landed on a familiar roof. 

"What could he possibly need there?" 

"Chat we need to hurry!" 

By now the streets were basically like a ghost town. No more screaming. No more people. Just the rubble that painted the streets and the preconceived grey of the sky above. The tension in Chat's body melted away with his blood at the man currently rooftops higher then he'd been earlier wrecking ball swinging with precariously over the ground. 

"Oh hello children." His tone stunk with malice "I'm going to destroy this tower! That'll teach Dan not to fuck with me!"

Ladybug was unhesitant in throwing her yoyo up, the end catching on the metal of the tower and pulling both superheroes up to stand precariously on the bars. 

"Destroyer we can talk about this!" Chat screamed "This isn't going to help with your boss!" 

"Your time to talk is finished kitty!" The wrecking ball crashed into the towers base with amazing force knocking one leg completely out of commission and swaying the tower recklessly. 

"We have to finish this now!" 

"I agree M'lady!" 

"Lucky Charm!" It was honestly a little amusing to watch a rope fall into Ladybug's grasp both ends tied incredibly tight. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" 

The next jolt of the tower from the wrecking ball managed to send them both falling downwards, Chat's baton flying out to catch them both between the almost completely destroyer sides of the tower. 

"Give me your Miraculous and this all stops now!" 

"Chat let me go!" Ladybug yelped staring down at the ground below. Chat's eyes locked on to her bulging as if this was the craziest thing she'd ever asked for. "Trust me kitty!" 

The entire scene played in slow motion through Marinette's brain, body flying at full speed towards the ground as the wrecking ball came flying forward once more. Her fingers delved out to her yoyo swinging out to the chain like it had before completely yanking the young superherione away from the ground she'd been tumbling towards. 

"Get off!" The middle aged man screeched angrily. 

"Chat jump!" The bluenette screamed to her partner. The wrecking ball flew into the tower once more with enough force to almost completely shatter it. 

Chat landed this time on the roof of the machine, his claws ripping off the roof with his cataclysm. 

"You stupid little-" The machine reversed with a hard crank at the tired engine forcing the two superheroes to duck. 

"Ladybug you have to go now!" She could already tell why. No need for explanation as the two males went flying from the drivers seat, the middle aged man wrapped tightly in chat noir's arms as they ducked for cover. 

Tugging the rope away from the grasp it had on her waist she threw it upwards grappling onto the controls far too late. The machine faded like it'd never existed but not before crashing into an already fairly unstable building. Bricks tumbled and Marinette winced as one fell onto her fingers. The rest of the rubble falling all around her, dust taking over her senses. 

She'd managed to roll far enough to escape most of the falling brick not with out a few scraps of course. 

"Ladybug! Ladybug please!" Her ears rang, pulse tapping with her hard breathes. "LADYBUG!" She felt helpless. Couldn't move. Couldn't call out to her partner could barely tell if she was still living. 

"Please.. No you're not done yet..." 

Her eyes didn't shut, not completely just relaxed a touch. Her soft blue eyes bleed with tears falling into the rubble she was currently laying on, chest compacted with the breath falling off her lips. "Ch-ch-ch..a.t.." 

The light that fell over her burned her eyes as she was completely pulled away from the rubble. "Ladybug! Ladybug! Please!" Her eyes flickered over those soft emeralds completely coated in tears. "Please don't give up on me!" They begged 

His heart knocked against her skin through the costume, bottom lip trembling with each word that spilled off his lips. "N-never.." Marinette managed 

Her fingers crawled up to rest on his cheek. Thumb smoothing the skin and fingers resting in his hair, Her body lurched a bit with the sudden fit of coughs head falling back into his embrace. Relieved as his laughs sounded they felt hurt. 

"Don't do that to me M'lady. Ever again." The tear stains on her cheeks dried with the soft kisses he planted to them. "The akuma!" The blond boy remembered turning the two towards the man currently sitting on the ground like a toddler. 

The two stood collectively walking over to the man. Once chat had destroyed the hat ladybug managed to free the akuma head resting against her boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Its-" 

"I see you've forgotten about me." 

*** 

What could've possibly forced this dangerous man from hiding was beyond anything ladybug could've imagined. Her head pounding as she looked up to the now completely fixed Eiffel Tower at the man that started her entire career. 

"So what finally forced you from your hideout?" Chat asked not even a drop of humor in his voice. He quickly pulled them up to the top of the tower lowering them to the ground. 

The man in front of them smirked eyes, laced with a drive to wipe the two superheroes away. "I was honestly tired of having idiots do my job for me." 

"Why?! Why do this! You messed with so many innocent people!" 

"Sometimes you have to make hard sacrifices for the greater good." This completely riled Chat up the teenager flying forward for a punch, ladybug dropped to her feet staggering on wimpy legs. 

The wind rushed past them as Hawkmoth easily dodge the attack connecting his staff with Chat's back and almost completely toppling him to the ground below. Ladybug's yoyo flew around the darkly clocked man accidentally grabbing onto chat and forcing him back into her, the two superheroes colliding in a jumbled mess. 

"This can all end with your miraculouses." 

"Over my dead body." Chat wrenched angrily pulling himself up quickly with another punch. Another unsuccessful hit being easily blocked by hawkmoth the man practically fazing away.

With ladybug barely able to stand and Chat's energy becoming throughly depleted the two were basically done. Chat's foot managed contact with a roundhouse kick forcing hawkmoth to his knees with the force it did to his shin. Ladybug quickly wrapping him with her yoyo as he groaned. 

"This ends now hawkmoth." If Marinette was ever more surprised by Adrien it had to be now his tone completely unforgiving as he stood in front of the man baton outstretched. 

A dry left Hawkmoth's lips. "What're you going to do? Turn me in? I don't plan on being stopped by children." 

"You hurt my friends! You hurt random people! You shouldn't even be able to sleep at night!" 

"Chat!" Marinette called voice choking up. His eyes met her's remorse completely present in them, as if he was saying don't worry. 

"You're correct Chat noir but the truth is I can't sleep at night." He rose tugging ladybug forward stepping on the striping of her yoyo and swinging her off the tower. 

"Ladybug!" Her yoyo caught just in time snapping her forward a bit with the yank. 

Taking the feline superhero by the collar he pushed the boy down on his knees crushing his fingers with the sole of his boot. "I don't sleep. I can't because the only woman I ever loved is gone!" The wind whipped hard enough to slap the two males. Chat could've sworn he saw a flicker of a tear run over the man's eyes. "I'm going to get her back!" There wasn't much time to process his ring being removed pulled away like a band- aid. 

"Adrien?!" The man gasped. 

"Give me my ring back!" Adrien lept grabbing out for the backpedaling man tugging on the only loose fabric on his clothes. 

Their feet tripped and Gabriel flew off the tower towards the ground the complete and utter fear taking over his eyes as he went. Adrien didn't think when he went flying after him. Didn't want to think when he'd grabbed the teary eyed man's hand. Didn't stop smiling even after he closed his eyes. 

"Dad."


	22. Reconnecting puzzle peices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants to forgive his father. How exactly do you do that when you don't know how.

It should be a lot more surprising that I'm alive. A lot more surprising that I hadn't become street pizza. More surprising that my eyes burned from the white lights surrounding me.And then I was looking at the love of my life.

"Marinette?" I had so many questions for her, so many things I needed to say but every word was blocked by the strain in my throat. 

"It's ok.. You're safe now." She whispered I fell into the soft fingers running their way through my blonde hair, little tugs from more hesitant spots making me flinch. "Your dad's ok.." 

Dad?!he's here! He's hawkmoth.. Why would he do this? Hurt all those innocent people.. Made them all victims of their emotions.. I shut my eyes feeling a little more weightless now, the only thing keeping me alive being Marinette's fingers. 

"I'm- sorry.." I muttered wanting so bad to reach out for her hands, wanting to hold her, yet knowing none of that was achievable right now. "I.. Must've scared- you..." My throat dried with every word each one bringing more and more tears beneath my eyelids. Marinette she could've lost me.. 

I felt a small tug aganist my lips, her mouth pressed against mine all over again like this felt weirdly heavy. Almost like it had been when we'd kissed on the battlefield. Perfect. When we parted I slowly opened my eyes to her face resting on my chest. 

"I would never let my partner fall." She replied the softest smile appearing on her features. 

"I'm.. Just glad you're safe..." Her fingers caressed the bandages lining my arms and face, each time sending little fires up and down my body. "Are you ok?" 

Now her face was more troubled lines appearing over her forehead and under her eyes. Her lips curved downwards with my breath against her face and her eyes became half lidded. "I feel immensely unprepared for what's happened....Your dad is hawkmoth.... I- I wish it could've been anyone else..." 

She's saying that for me. Sometimes she does that. She doesn't want me to get hurt so she says things for me. 

"You can't imagine how much... I want for it... To have been a dream..... Or my eyes playing with me.. Marinette... I didn't want this.." 

"I know... I know.." 

Our fingers intertwined, my eyelashes falling into the tears spilling over my cheeks. When I'd thought of dating ladybug in the future my thoughts never seemed to dwell on just how dangerous it could become. One of us being targeted, getting seriously injured. Yeah that didn't dwell long. Having to go against hawkmoth was another thing I'd never envisioned, not like this. Never like this. Not even in an alternate universe. 

"Adrien.. I'm sorry.." Marinette whispered, I felt her lips on my forehead felt her fingers etched into my bare neck. "They know.. They know you're chat.." 

As if the pain couldn't get worse. All the things I couldn't remember before everything that happened when I'd blacked out all over again. Closed my eyes before I thought I'd hit the ground. It was all there. Little glimmers of faces on the ground watching the battle for the miraculouses, ladybug's screams resonating before I'd figured I'd be gone, my father.. His words to me ever painful one.. And seeing him cry.. 

"I need to see him." Nothing could possibly be worse then not seeing my father not knowing how he feels... "I can't.. I need to talk to him." 

Those precious bluebell eyes stirred before they completely focused and with a small nod of Marinette's head she was slowly helping me to stand. I should be more surprised that I can stand. More surprised that every bone in my body isn't completely shattered.

But the pain medication I was most likely pumped with wasn't working on my emotional state or even the pain coursing up and down my spine. I winced on the first step or well barely a first step. 

"Maybe we should try later..." Marinette whispered. Her fingers tensed on my shirt and her eyebrows knitted together as though our pain was equal. Now I could see the bandages curving up her ankles. The one's she clearly didn't want me to see. 

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. I could feel the tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I plopped back down to a sit on the bed. My fingers digging into the warm white sheets. There were no more screams from outside, no more peril, the sky being the perfect blue for the day. It was like nothing had happened at all. 

"Stop saying that.." Marinette chocked, I hadn't even been looking at her but I could already tell there were tears slipping down her cheeks. "You shouldn't be sorry.." She yelped voice agitated and hoarse. 

"I didn't see.. Marinette your ankle.." My own voice sounding frayed and weak as I tried to embrace her. 

"Adrien we're a team. I'm gonna help you get to your father-" The impulsive way she grabbed my cheeks gripping a bit roughly in my hair. (Though it didn't hurt) felt natural somehow. "You need to talk to him.. You need-" 

"What am I gonna do?" Her hands fell shakily "I want to ask him why... I don't know what to do.." 

A knock at my door peaked both our attention. The soft tears Marinette had been allowing to slip over her cheeks being quickly wiped away, I retracted my arm heart practically melt with my ragged pulse. "Come in." 

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Called Nino. 

"Yeah Marinette when you get out of this hospital I'm gonna punch you a couple times for keeping such a huge secret!" 

Even if the two pretended to be mad they didn't stay that way for long. Both teenagers ran up giving the most fragile hugs they could bare. 

"I have so many questions dude! But I'll save them!" Spewed Nino 

"I'm so glad you're ok! So what's it like dating chat noir?! I saw you on the news girl! You need to give me another official ladyblog interview!" Alya announced 

And honestly I've never been so happy to see these two in my life. 

"My mom's gonna kill me isn't she?" Asked a shaken up Marinette 

"Honestly she might but the way you saved Chat! Was so cool! I can't believe my best friend is ladybug!" 

"I can't believe your identities are out for the public. Everyone probably saw that news report the two biggest superheroes beating down on hawkmoth! It was a huge story dude!" 

Alya's smile whitered a bit as she looked between me and Marinette. "I'm so sorry Adrien." 

I couldn't even muster a grin just leaned in a little closer to Nino who was currently rubbing my shoulder. "We have more questions but we'll save them." 

"Why?" I asked looking between the couple currently seated on my bed. 

"We need to sneak you down the hall. I know you want to talk with your father." Nino remarked patting my back softly. 

"And we need to get you back to your room. Your parents are waiting in there." Alya stated to Marinette. 

Nino quickly rushed out into the hall returning with a wheelchair which he proudly showed off rolling it over towards my bed.

"Thanks Nino. I promise I'll explain everything." With a little help I hopped a bit uncomfortably into the wheelchair settling myself on the brown leather. "Thanks for stopping by." I issued to a slightly smug Alya. "Good luck with your parents baby." That one being all for Marinette as well as the small kiss I planted on her leaving the room currently filled with Alya's loud ooooing's behind. 

The white walls of the hospital gave me a whole new seat of unease and my bones ached further as I was slowly rolled along. The people that walked past us being mostly doctors and the occasional patient who wouldn't even look in our direction. 

"You ok man?" Nino asked softly "I mean I know you're probably thinking about a lot of stuff right now.. And your dad.. I just need to know.. Or want to know." 

"I'm not gonna tell you I'm doing great, but honestly I don't know how I feel.." 

Nino stopped rolling the wheelchair in front of a small door reading: 3-106. The gold engraving of the letter making it look new, barely any noise from inside beside the air flow under the door. 

"I want you to know I'm out here dude. I'd do anything for you." Nino remarked opening the door for me before holding out his fist.

"Thank you Nino." With my good hand I gave his fist a pound. "I'd do anything for you too." 

It all happened so fast I was out in the hall with Nino then I was rolling myself with one hand towards my father. My heart plummeted like dead weight ricocheting around inside my chest. The angry way my throat tensed up only made everything worse as I looked at the man I now knew was hawkmoth. 

He didn't look like Gabriel Agreste. 

He didn't look like my father. 

His eyes were watery as if one word would make him shatter. Eyebrows knitted together so tight they might as well be one. His mouth which hung partially open streched the lines around his mouth and his forehead stayed covered with three thick lines impossible to miss. I've never seen him look so pale. 

"It.. I thought.. It was...the only way.." He whinced like he'd been shot. 

Every inch of my body tensed and I reached for his trembling fingers looking out past him to the window. "There's always.. Another way.." For what felt like the millionth time in this year alone my throat heaved letting out a gasp loud enough to bounce off the plain walls. "Y-you... Shouldn't have done... This.. There's.. Always.. Another option." I wrenched my hand away anger taking over me. 

"You can't save everyone..." I continued 

The silence between grew thick over the only other noise that could be heard in this hospital room the birds chirping outside. "I... Wanted to... Save your mother... It would've been.... Better for... Both of us..." 

"And what about Paris dad?!.. Dad I...." My hair clung lazily to my forehead and covered my eye. My body heated like an oven pulsing all over like it was overworking itself. "I want her back too..." I whispered "I've wanted her back.. For too long... Not like this..." 

Even when he shut his eyes I could tell he was listening. And when the tears fell past his cheeks staining the line they drew I knew he was cold. No matter what anyone thought. 

"I'm in love now dad.." I pressed even with the strain in my throat. "I want.. To be with her...the way you were with mom.... No more setting my dates.. She's my girl.." 

I stared at the floor taking in the silence just like I had earlier. The only movements against the bed being dad's head tilting on the pillow. 

"Please.. I want your blessing dad.. I want her... But I want you too... Please.." 

His head tilted aganist his pillow again this time towards me both his trembling eyes watching me with heart breaking accuracy. "You're deeply drawn to this girl... Why?" 

My heart stuttered with his words and I reached for his hand again. "She had.. Has such a powerful energy.. All she wants to do.. Is keep people safe.. She loves with her eyes and feels with her heart.. She's.. Beautiful in every shape of the word." Now that the tears had fully escaped me I felt my throat relax a touch. 

"Sounds like your mother.." 

I laid my forehead on the bed, a forced laugh slipping from my throat. "I told her she has mom's eyes." I felt him flinch and his eyes shut again. 

"Never let her go... Not like I did." The tone of dad's voice sounded nothing like him, not like the man I'd grown up with all my life. And nothing like what I thought hawkmoth would be like. 

I squeezed his hand a bit more shakily. "I never would.." 

"And I... Apologize.. For everything I put you through.. I never wished to see another person I loved get stung like that.." He sighed deeply closing his eyes once more. "Forgive me Adrien.." 

But honestly I don't know how. 

*** 

Once the doctors had come I wasn't allowed to be in the room anymore, it's ok I'm glad for a little closure. Even better I'm glad that Nino was there to roll me back to the room and sit on my bed just talking like he hadn't found out only hours ago that I was Chat noir. Eventually Alya came back in seating herself with her boyfriend on the edge of my bed. 

"How's Marinette?" 

"Well, I wasn't in there for long but I'm pretty sure she'll be grounded till your kids are born." She joked rubbing Nino's back. "How's Gabriel?" 

"We talked... He's doing better.." 

"Adrien.. Your dad is hawkmoth I hate to be the barer of bad news but once he's healthy they might put him in jail." 

"I think she's right. But it's not a probably.." 

I plopped my head back in my wheelchair staring at the couple on my bed. "I don't want to think like that. Not right now. I just got some closure with him." 

"Are you gonna be ok?" Alya muttered making the sentence sound more as if it were addressed to herself. 

I shrugged. "I want to forgive him.. He wanted to save my mother.. Wanted.. Wanted his own closure.. I just don't.. He hurt so many people.. Hurt you two-" I stopped at the feeling of a hand pressed to my shoulder. 

"You don't have to forgive him now. Hell you don't even need to forgive him tomorrow. Just don't hold onto it till it makes you sick." 

And that's the best thing Nino has ever said to me.


	23. I don't want to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided quite yet but maybe this story should end with Adrien's pov I mean it makes sense it started in Marinette's pov... I might do it that way.

It'd been what felt like year since we'd been admitted to the hospital. Marinette was beginning to learn how to use her crutches with more ease coming over every night to sleep in my bed. (Or at least she would when both her parents fell asleep) Nino and Alya had been coming back and forth for weeks on end to visit "The beautiful superhero couple" as they called us. Each visit bringing on more and more stuff like balloons and even candy on multiple occasions. Sometimes it'd be just those two sometimes other's from our class would visit. 

Even Luka came at one point. It was surprisingly kinda nice to chat with him while Marinette slept. But my favorite surprise had to be my first fake girlfriend Aria. 

"I got up the courage to tell my dad."

"Oh my god Aria! That's huge."

"Don't get excited for me Adrien.. I don't think he's very happy about it."

"I'm sorry I know you wanted your parents to be open about your bisexuality."

"Honestly Adrien I didn't think they would be. So I'm not too shocked."

"Well you haven't told your mom yet. And at least they're finally open to us not wanting to date."

"They're barely open to that.. But I'm glad you're really happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

"Yeah and someday I will be. Chin up Agreste you need to worry about your own happiness for once and not everyone else's." Her laugh had been so forced it almost hurt me to think about.

And on the last day of the month I was finally able to walk. I felt like jelly and the entire time I was being held up by a nurse but it was comforting having that mobility back. 

I know what's going on with Natalie and I'm just glad she got out almost completely unscathed, (no scars) but with dad.... I don't know. 

"You're so quiet." Marinette whispered shaking me from the abyss that was currently my thoughts. 

"I know. It hasn't really been quiet like this in forever."

"What's wrong Adrien?" Her breathe tingled my cheek as she turned over under the thin hospital sheet, ribs resting against mine before she moved to get even more comfortable. "Is this about Gabriel?" 

"He wanted... Wants.. To be a better father to me... I don't even know where we'd begin on that path... If he doesn't go to jail..." 

Her fingers curved over my cheeks and I looked up in the dim light of only the moon flickering against her features through the uncovered window. 

"Adrien.." 

"I have the right to be concerned right?" 

Marinette flipped back over onto her back, fingers grazing my arms. I could see her blinking, bluebell's so much more vibrant thanks to the moonlight. 

"I wish there was something I could do." She whispered. 

I shook myself from my mental conversation flipping her over with my good hand. "Just because you're ladybug doesn't mean you have to solve every problem you know." 

Her eyes wavered and she sighed. "Well we have to come back to this eventually. I mean basically all of Paris knows about us... Oh my god all of Paris knows about us! And you still have to meet-" 

Our lips collided and she let out the smallest breath like. Oh. Before we were back again my fingers curving over her lower back, giving way to the pleasant arch she displayed from the feeling. 

"Maybe we shouldn't think about this tonight." Her eyes drifted to my lips for a second before we were back at it. Her fingers setting tiny fires along my chest. 

I slipped my tongue along the inside of her mouth smirking with the tiny noise of surprise she made before it dissolved into a breathy moan. Her eyes shut tight just enjoying the feeling of my mouth on her's. She inched her way upwards digging her fingers into my hair, shifting so that she could be completely in my lap. 

"A-Adrien.." She breathed out so effortlessly pulling back a bit as her hips began to vldl deeper, more like a dance against mine. 

"You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered pressing a careful kiss to her ear making her shiver for more. 

Her thighs shuttered a bit with my light touches, palms of her fingertips etched over my shirt lazily as if she was debating on the next step. 

"Wanna take it off me?" I asked quietly, her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth as she thought about it but eventually decided on tapping her way under my shirt just using her index fingers. "Mm." 

I watched the beautiful flush of her cheeks, felt the roll of her hips and listened to the tiny gasp from her mouth as I nibbled at her throat and near her pulse. Her fingers shook aganist my back and I pulled her in closer, rubbing heat filled circles against her spine. And her she was greedy for every bit of it. 

Her mouth opened and she let out a hot breath from the feeling of my erection pressing against her thighs, making my pulse quiver. She shook so violently like a wet dog I was starting to wonder if she was really ok. 

"Marinette?" I pulled away as she leaned back on the bed pulling me down on top of her. 

My heart labored at her perfect skin still flushed with attention, her bangs falling to either sides of her face as she stared up at me. "I've known that I wanted to do this forever." 

She was probably exaggerating had to be since we haven't known each other forever. But, "I.. Do too.." I hadn't known if my first time would be with ladybug but I knew I wanted it to be perfect though?, "Do you really want to do it right here? Right now?" 

Her hands came up tugging with careful aggression against my scalp. "Let's see where the night takes us." 

"We haven't been dating too long." I wasn't trying to postpone honestly i just.. "I don't wanna hurt you.. Or make you feel like I want this. So you should too." 

"You could never make me feel that way." The kiss she planted on me was nothing short of eager, fingers still trapped behind my head running her thumbs along my cheek bones. 

I sighed deeply working my hips downwards, tightly against her heat as she wrapped her legs around my waist forcing me in with no hesitation. Fuck did it feel incredible. 

"A-Adrien.." We broke apart with tugging smiles, lips kiss stained and hearts fluttering. 

"Can I?" She nodded. Eyes never breaking from mine as I kissed my way down her body. Her shirt rose just above her belly button. So pink and cute in the moonlight. I couldn't help nudging it with my thumb. 

Her breath caught beautifully at the motion and I moved closer giving it a tiny kiss before flashing my tongue over it smoothly. Her hips jerked, I layed a less delicate kiss to it trailing past the tiny dent of skin with my tongue lapping the skin just above the silky thread of her panties. 

Our eye contact didn't waver not for a second not even when I had her jeans unbuttoned, or when I was pulling her zipper down using my teeth. 

"Still ok?" I questioned 

"Perfect kitty." Her smile was perfect and she drew he hand back as I slipped away the jeans covering her body. 

My breath lodged itself deep within my throat as I stared down at the black panties she wore. Fuck they looked perfectly devilish on her. Way too perfect. 

My right hand came up first curving it's way slowly and carefully over the thigh I'd been touching previously. I waited for any form of hesitation, once I'd received none I folded her leg forward touching it to her chest in a way that made her giggle and she held it steady for me doing the same for the opposing side. Once that was done I slipped off her panties. 

I couldn't tell before but now I could see just how wet she was without them, my pulse quickening at the way she dripped. 

"You can drop your legs against my shoulders." I whispered. She complied almost too quickly, hands fisting into the sheets. "If you want me to stop at any point tell me ok." Our fingers clasped together parallel to her shoulders as I bent forward. 

"Be gentle kitty." She smirked in a clearly joking manner but I nodded anyway. 

I crept my tongue over her wet folds a little greedily. Surprised at how tasteless it actually was, her hips bucking up against me and she whined hastily. The next lick was far less experimental and instead opted to find her pleasure points quickly, curving and bending over her clit. 

My ears burning from the perfect moan Marinette allowed to escape, it's pretty sound echoes, bouncing over the plainly colored walls. I drew back a touch gripping her uncontrolled hips with my free hand working my tongue past her entrance to lap up all that was spilling from her. 

"Adrien.. P-please.." 

Yeah I know exactly what she wants. My tongue dipped inside her angelic folds not quite streching for her pleasure points, looking more into teasing and making her beg than actually fucking her open. 

And God did it work too well. Her chest fell and rose with uncapped reactions and the fingers that were still clasped between mine dug into my skin, though I'd be lying if I said I mind. She was restless and her thighs shook, mouth gaping open. 

"F-fuck.. Adrien!" 

I giggled against her flesh as she brought her other hand up combing it through my already wild blond hair. Her grip wasn't as gentle as it had been earlier and she pulled me up towards her spots with explicit moans. Her body rose and fell like waves each time turning me on more and more. Without a warning I pressed a finger inside her. 

Surprisingly this seemed to be exactly what she needed, eyes locking closed and back falling a bit harshly onto the bed. I closed my eyes as well fucking her knuckle deep with one finger till she was begging and gasping for more while my tongue worked aganist her wetness. Though she didn't sound like she was in a lot of pain the resistance with just one finger was unmistakable and I kept the pace easy to keep her satisfied. 

"How's that?" I asked pulling away 

"F-fuck I-it... So hot.." 

I nodded with a smirk peircing her opening over and over again with my slick tongue adding another digit while she was distracted. Even with my hand still holding her waist she couldn't help the little moments were her hips would stutter as she begged for more. 

The second finger made things much easier and I flexed and curved them perfectly, ears flushing from the wet sounds. 

"Adrien.. Adrien!" Her breath caught, my own heart stuttering each time her stomach dropped and I sped up my tongue driving deeper inside her. Each time my fingers went in they'd scrape her walls, continuing to search for the one thing I was looking for. 

By now her hips down to her thighs were flushed with red color and she was getting incredibly loud, even when she tried to silence herself. My cock throbbed with each press of my fingers into her silk flesh and she shook violently. Her walls squeezed my fingers with the deepness that was her soft canal, each thrust getting her there faster. 

"Adrien-" 

And faster.. 

"I-I think I-I might-"

Almost there... 

"I m-might.. A-Adrien!" 

Bingo. 

The third finger inside was the one that one out her spot being pressed head on with a loud breathy moan to mix. 

"A-Adrien!" 

Her fingers were still wrapped incredibly aggressively in my hair but I allowed it as I straightened up fucking her wetness with my fingers. The view from up here was so much better. She was red from her face down to the part of her that was completely covered by her tee shirt. 

"Go ahead princess. Cum for me." I whispered 

She sounded incredibly hoarse now, her body sucking in breaths that she could barely take in all the way. 

"I-I'm g-gonna.." She didn't need to say it. Her body spasmed and her walls trembled. I could barely breathe as she sprayed against my palm. I continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm before removing my now completely wet hand. 

It took a while for us to come down, a couple minutes more than I thought I would need but I was glad when I did because shit.. 

"Oh god.." Marinette breathed deeply covering her face. 

I kissed her cheek briefly balancing on the bed with bothe hands. "How was that?" 

"Fuck.." Was her only reply.

My laugh came out smooth as I pressed my lips to her's and she sighed deeply embracing me in her arms. 

"When we get out of here we have to go all the way." She stated into my ear. 

*** 

"Oh shit really?" Asked a skeptical Nino. 

"Dude yes!" Kim practically yelled holding out his hand for me to smack getting completely waved off by Nino. 

"This is a hella lot to process. I mean you're Chat noir! Dude you're dating Ladybug!" 

"And she wants to smash." Kim announced, attempting to high five me again only to fail thanks to Nino being ahead of it all. 

As if Paris wasn't already chasing me around to death as Adrien before it'd only been amplified by the news that I'm Chat noir. Surprisingly Plagg had been pretty calm about the whole thing but according to Marinette, Tikki wasn't really as thrilled. Even with hawkmoth's identity revealed and him being taken down there was still ample opportunity for new threats. So it was kinda nice to have today out of the hospital and free of too much before we absolutely have to go see Master Fu. 

"I know there's a lot more I should be worried about but-" 

"Uh yeah dude. Hawkmoth's your dad! How'd you even feel about that?" Nino asked grabbing his soda from the table in front of us. 

"Ughh I should be pissed honestly... Sad.. You know.. And I-I know why he did it but.. I just.. It's so complicated I don't really even want to try to think about it." 

"But he's not gonna hurt anyone else right? He's not gonna mess with anymore lives?" Questioned Kim. 

He was placed on house arrest the second he got out of the hospital and ever since he's been with Natalie, which is probably good for him seeing as she cares for him as much as she does for me. "No. He won't." 

"That's good dude. Who knows this could be a step in the right direction to having a better relationship with your father." Nino's tone was always pretty calm but now he sounded so much older. Maybe being with Alya really did him a lot of justice. 

"Ok but in all seriousness Adrien you're dating the girl who's in like every preteen boy's wet dreams! Ladybug is your's!" 

"The more I hear it the better it sounds. Well not that first part." 

"While I would never give up Alya I will admit you're really lucky dude to have both sides of one coin." 

"Geez Nino does Alya have your dick on lock and key? That's how you start every sentence that talks about some other girl." Kim interjected rolling his eyes. 

"I'm faithful to her-" 

"No you're her bitch. Seriously does she have a camera attached to your neck or something?" Kim laughed a bit pulling on Nino's shirt collar pretending to search for a hidden camera. 

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I watched the two of them fight over this. 

"Dude seriously knock it off we're trying to help Adrien!" Nino finally shouted pushing Kim back as far as he could. "Or at least I want to help you." 

"Shut up." 

"How's Alix by the way?" I asked grinning smoothly. 

"Finally tied that knot." Kim admitted with a shrugged getting a quick hand shake from Nino. 

"Ah did she let you- you know.." Nino didn't actually want an answer he was basically just pulling a role reversal, trying to make Kim squirm. 

"No no.. I'm a gentleman." 

"Since when?" I rebuttal, high fiving Nino. 

Kim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Oh shut up. I wanted to be a gentleman here.. Ok! I'm not gonna force her.. I'm an asshole but not like that.." I nodded, grabbing some popcorn off the table and popping a couple kernels in my mouth. "What about you Dick vise?" Kim remarked smaking Nino's back. 

I almost snorted refraining when I saw the look Nino shot me. "That's not gonna catch on dude. And me and Alya are waiting too." 

"So it seems Marinette's the only dirty girl. Never would've guessed.." 

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way." 

Kim put his hands up in surrender. "Fine fine so are you gonna fuck her. You guys haven't been dating long." 

Nino shoved his elbow back, tossing Kim a look over his shoulder. "What he means! Is are you sure you want to move that fast. I mean your relationship was pretty rocky from day one. What with Aria and your dad. Things like that." 

Of course I know that. It surprised me too how quickly Marinette wanted to have sex. But I know how much I love her and have loved her for so long. We've known and trusted each other way before Aria even came into the picture though and out of anyone she's the girl I knew I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I trust her. 

"I know it's soon.. But there's a part of me that does really want to do it.. Because I know we both care for each other.. I love her." 

"So you're gonna smash!" Kim replied eagerly though this time I waved him off before Nino could. 

"No. I'm going to make love to her."


	24. You were my first. And you'll be my last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are basically walking around Paris like a couple. 
> 
> They have to speak with Master fu and Adrien gets some bonding time with his father but most importantly. This is the end of the beginning.

"How's dad doing?" Adrien asked the second Natalie had arrived in the dining area. 

"In due time... I hope he'll feel completely... Healed.." She explained a bit quietly. 

"And what about you?" Adrien asked gesturing with his spoon to the seat beside him. 

Natalie shook her head but took the seat. She breathed quietly eyes planted on the table. "It doesn't matter Adrien.." 

"Of course it does. Natalie you're apart of my family, I wanna know that you're doing ok." 

Her smiled extended a bit and she gazed up from the table to look at the blonde sitting next to her, she chuckled softly folding her arms into her chest. 

"What?" 

"You're like your mother. Always have been. And always will be."

It was supposed to be a complement. And it was. In every way imaginable. There were a lot of things Adrien didn't do often in this house. But he was doing one of them right now. 

"Thank you Natalie." To say the woman was shocked by Adrien's sudden embrace was an understatement. She seemed kinda shaken. Until she was wrapping an arm around the boy's torso, holding him close.

"You should talk with him." Natalie stated pulling away from the hug. "I know it's what he needs right now." 

It didn't come as a surprise to Adrien that Gabriel hadn't talked much once they'd come home. He'd only every been a talker with his mother. And barely that. But it wasn't his fault. 

Adrien retreated from the kitchen heading to the room he knew his father would be in. His study and the place he'd come to with ideas for new fashion lines and to look at the picture of the only woman he'd ever loved. Adrien knocked on the door leaning in through the crack to peer in at his father. Throughout the years Adrien had always waited for a reply but this time he continued towards his father. 

Gabriel stood in front of his mother's portrait fingering the soft yellows with gentle fingers. The ankle bracelet he wore blinked a soft green every now and then in indication that he hadn't left the house. Things shouldn't have ended up this way. 

"Good morning.. Dad." Adrien tried it out again for the millionth time this week. It gave him a weird buzz. One he knew he wanted for years. 

"Good morning Adrien." The older male responded as smoothly as he could. The bags against his eyes were so dark they would be hard not to spot even if Adrien were still stood in the doorway a d his father was facing him. He'd never seen his father like this. Wished he still hadn't. 

"She'll always be in our hearts. I loved her just as much as you did." 

There wasn't really any reason for Adrien to further remind his father of this fact but he felt it was necessary. Like he had had it on his chest and now he needed to talk about it. 

Gabriel sighed deeply looking up at the pretty blond hair of his deceased wife. "I just wish she could've seen just how close we've become. I wish it hadn't taken so long." 

Adrien stayed silent looking over the more relaxed face of his father as he'd spoken those words. "Me too." Gabriel wrapped an arm around Adrien hugging him close and rubbing his back with a soft hand. "Are you gonna be ok?" Adrien asked as they pulled away.

"I don't feel as alone as I once did." Gabriel remarked moving towards the table with his computer to hand over the necktie he'd used for his transformations. "I'm getting better." He placed the small item in Adrien's hand closing his fingers over it. 

"Thank you." 

"I know we were fighting for different teams at one point but I'm proud of you. You grew up like your mother would've wanted."

Adrien smiled warmly pulling his father back in once mlre for another hug. "Maybe some day we can fight on the same team again." Adrien remarked holding the broach up with one hand. Before heading over to the door. 

"I'd enjoy that." And with that Adrien was heading outside. 

*** 

Marinette had promised to meet him early, on a roof between their two houses. It really had felt like too long since they'd been in costume together. Or at least that's how it felt today.

"Morning kitty." Ladybug remarked as she hopped down on the roof throwing her arms around chat's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. 

"Morning M'lady." Chat replied quickly returning the kiss, while simultaneously wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. 

They hung in the balance for a bit just breathing each other's air and holding each other close. Breaths hitching just wanting to stay close for however long time would allow. "We should go before the paparazzi get a pic of us." Ladybug commented with a smirk. Forehead pressed to Chat's. 

"Aww but I'm starting to like it here." Chat replied as ladybug pulled away. 

"Come on, silly kitty." Their fingers intertwined as they jumped off the roof heading towards master fu. 

It had been a bit of a surprise that Marinette's parents had even allowed her out of the house. Even crazier that they'd allowed her to take off school for today. The threat had been handled, books were back on desks and kids were back in classrooms. Adrien had wanted to come over. Help his girlfriend negotiate but she'd pushed him back from it. That's the kind of girl he'd fallen in love with. 

That's the kind of girl he planned on marrying. 

It was good to have Ladybug leading the way because Chat had honestly forgotten how to get there. But he'd never tell Ladybug that. Or even Plagg honestly. It wasn't too far and soon they were heading down the corridor and detransforming into their civilian clothes in front of Master fu. 

"Good morning Master fu." Marinette greeted sweetly with Adrien still in tow. 

"Morning Master." Adrien remarked just after Marinette. 

"Hello Ladybug, Chat noir." He bowed slightly kneeling on the rug on the floor and gesturing for the two teens to do the same. "I believe you've brought something for me." 

Adrien jolted a little reaching into his jean pocket grabbing the miraculous handing it to the older man. "My father's really sorry about all the troubles he's caused. And I'm sorry as well." It was like everyone didn't know what to say all at once. All the eyes in the room had turned over to Adrien as he spoke. "I feel responsible. The miraculous should never have been picked up by my father but at the same time, he's not an evil man. He had intentions of doing something for our family with his miraculous, he just happened to not know how to do it properly." 

Master fu nodded but before he could speak Plagg jumped in, "Adrien it's not your fault!" He screeched shocking everyone in the room. "You didn't know! You couldn't have! And you're not responsible! You're... You're so nice! Too nice! Especially when it comes to other people's mistakes!" 

Now everyone was turned towards Plagg. Marinette and Tikki were the first to break the silence however both girls laughing a bit loudly. 

"It's not funny!" Plagg shouted above their laughter. 

"I'm laughing because I've never heard you being nice to anyone that didn't smell moldy and look like a wheel of cheese." Responded Tikki once she'd calmed a bit. 

Master fu began to chuckle as well, "While this may be the case most of time, Plagg is correct Adrien. It wasn't your fault. No matter the way he might've presented the information." Plagg pouted floating closer to Adrien's shoulder. While Tikki giggled a bit more floating near the top of Marinette's head. "Regardless you must know you're both incredible assets to me and to this city, you both should be very proud of yourselves." 

"Even if you were ultimately outed and all of Paris now knows who you two are." Wayzz interjected with a cross of his tiny arms. 

"Yes I was getting to that Wayzz." 

"We're sorry about that Master it wasn't supposed to happen this way! Or at all!" Marinette informed. Both kwami's were beginning to look a bit conflicted as well. Like they didn't know if they should speak up too. 

"Not to mention Chat noir recklessly having a relationship with a civilian girl and exploiting himself in the process." 

"How does he know about that?" Plagg whispered 

Adrien felt his body tense up, "Master with all do respect I-" 

"I know everything that happens with the miraculouses Plagg. As well as Ladybug also outing herself in a similar fashion as her partner." Master fu stated turning to Marinette with crossed arms. The bluenette frowned hanging her head in embarrassment. 

The room didn't stay quiet for even a second before Master fu was speaking up once more. "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" 

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Interrupted Tikki. "I know Marinette did some pretty reckless things but please Master don't separate us. I've grown attached to her in a way I haven't with any other ladybug!" 

"Yeah me too! I don't want some random new person to be Chat noir! I like Adrien! And I'm... Only partially ashamed to say it!" Stated Plagg. 

"I know we may not need the Miraculouses anymore because Hawkmoth is gone but please.. Master-" 

"We like being Chat noir and Ladybug. Please allow us to keep wielding the Miraculouses. We promise no more reckless behavior." 

"Well.." Started Plagg only to be shot down by three glares at once. 

Master fu sighed staring at the four individuals in front of him. "Relax I'm not angry." 

Both teens as well as their kwami's perked up at this. "You're not?" They all remarked in unison. 

The older male shrugged shaking his head. "At this age being angry is a choice I refuse to make." He suggested before pulling himself up from the floor to pour himself some tea. Wayzz not too far behind. "While I'm not completely thrilled with the actions you two have portrayed, I gave up the Miraculouses to you both to wield. I can't control what happens with them once they're no longer in my possession." 

Both teens turned to each other with the same look of slight guilt written on their faces. "We're still so so sorry." 

"It wasn't right for us to use the Miraculouses for personal reasons." 

Master fu passed over two cups as he sat down both incredibly warm, steam coming up from the dark green liquid inside. "I'm going to allow you both to keep the Miraculouses. I trust that if a new super villain arises, you'll be the ones who can take care of it." 

"Thank you Master fu." Replied Marinette who sighed in relief. 

"So we're still gonna be their Kwami's?" Plagg asked gesturing to Adrien and Marinette 

"Yes Plagg." 

"Yea!!" Plagg yelled hugging Adrien, but pulling away just as quickly once he'd realized how many eyes he'd drawn in. Every snickered but stopped once Adrien began to speak up. 

"By new threat? What do you mean all the Miraculouses are in your possession right?" 

Master fu took a sip from his cup. "It doesn't have to be a miraculous holder Adrien. It could end up being something you two have never handled before. Stay on the lookout, be safe. You're not just a team anymore, you're a couple." 

Both teens practically spat out the drinks in their hands. "W-wait.." 

Master fu just winked, "I knew you two were perfect for each other the day I met you both." Both teens looked at each other with smiles that could top the sun's heat. "Go ahead, go be in love, go be heroes." 

Adrien was the first to turn back to Marinette, "Want to M'lady?" 

Marinette smiled. "Of course kitty." They stood in unison both kwami's moving to hideaway. "Thank you for everything Master fu." 

"We promise to keep being a great team." Added Adrien 

*** 

Normally when the two superheroes were patrolling and nothing was happening they'd run aimlessly without a care in the world. But today they were heading towards Marinette's house. Mostly to get away from the helicopters circling around now. But there was another reason, one that Adrien knew full well. 

Adrien flopped down on Marinette's bed already detransformed, with Marinette quickly flopping down on top of him. 

"This'll be your first time right? Sure you wanna do it with your kitty?" Adrien asked with a chuckle. 

"There's no one I wanna do it with more." 

Adrien smirked as Marinette's fingers came up to card through his hair, her fingers a little rough as she gave a soft tug pulling their mouths together for a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Adrien was breaking away peppering Marinette's neck with tiny kisses. 

"Where are your parents?" Adrien asked once they'd broken apart. 

"In the bakery.. We can be some what loud." The bluenette shrugged pressing back into a slowly slightly deeper kiss. 

While this position was nice, Adrien couldn't help himself practically slamming Marinette into the mattress. Her body went down with a hard flop and she giggled. 

"Sorry." Adrien apologized running his hands over her hips. "That didn't hurt did it?" 

The bluenette was bitting her lip pretty devilishly, her skin a soft red as she looked up at her boyfriend with dark eyes like midnight. "Fuck no." She whispered cutely into Adrien's ear. 

The hand he had been running along her hips tightened and the girl beneath him squirmed not out of pain, no she definitely wasn't discomforted in anyway. 

Adrien leaned forward pressing his lips to her ear. "Tell me if it gets too intense ok." Marinette shivered under him. One of her hands was pressed to the side of his face while the other ran down his back. He didn't move though. Couldn't. Not till he got some kind of confirmation. "M'lady." 

"Mm k." The bluenette finally whispered legs still wrapped somewhat loosely around Adrien's waist. 

He'd been towering over her waiting for her reply, the second he had it he dove back down to her ear giving her a tiny kiss on the cheek before moving back towards her ear. Her thighs quivered in anticipation and Adrien let out a soft breath right into her ear canal. Marinette's hips jerked up into his and she giggled hands sliding up to his shoulders. 

"I didn't do anything yet!" Adrien remarked with a laugh. 

"It tickles!" Marinette cooed another giggle falling off her lips as Adrien repeated the gesture. 

He rubbed his nose against her neck running a smooth line down from her ear to the spot just below her pulse and without allowing Marinette to calm down from her laughing fit her gave the spot a careful bite, sucking the soft pale skin up into his mouth. 

"O-ohhh.." Marinette breathed, hands tensing where they were on Adrien's shirt. He pressed a couple more kisses to that area before licking over the bruise that was beginning to form. "Adrien.. No more marks.. My parents will freak out.." 

"Fair enough M'lady.. I'll just put them where no one can see.." 

The hitch of Marinette's breath was unmistakable and so was the way she shook when Adrien hooked a couple fingers up under her shirt. He pulled back to see her face as he pulled the fabric up over her head to get a look at her bra. Adrien didn't break eye contact even as he cupped her breasts lavishing in the tiny moan Marinette let out as he went. 

"This still ok?" 

"You're doing great kitty." Marinette complemented, eyes half lidded. She quickly took hold of Adrien's wrist pushing his hand up her bra, circling his hand over her left breast, never breaking eye contact. 

And Adrien watched. Couldn't stop watching the way her pretty pink nipple flicked erect every time his hand went over it. And withered in the warmth of her breast just under his hand. He pulled her up a little bit to unclasp her bra completely watching the way it flopped against her chest before completely removing it. Joining the pile of clothes forming on the floor. 

Once Adrien had gotten over the fact that he was literally staring down at his, former classmate and partner ladybug. He gave her nipples a soft squeeze, giving both her breasts a light cup. The speed of Marinette's chest rising and falling began to labor and she moaned breathily as Adrien worked. 

"Mm so good kitty.. K-keep going.." 

The praise was something Adrien hadn't known he needed and he gave Marinette a slightly harsher squeeze before moving down over her stomach. He slowly lowered himself back down, running a line with his tongue over her belly button. He decided to tease her a little coming back to her belly button, swirling his tongue inside before giving a soft suck. 

This time Marinette jumped, and she gasped in surprise, "Stop that!" While she sounded annoyed Adrien could tell she wasn't. 

"I'm sorry M'lady. I'll be a good kitty now." 

Adrien surprised himself at just how fast he could unbutton pants with his teeth, seeing as how he'd never tried it before, but he did it and her zipper both with just his teeth. Marinette quickly helped kicking away her pants, adding them to the pile on the floor. Adrien was going to remove her panties too but decided against it at the last second. 

He kissed along the hemline of Marinette's very very pink and red panties, before positioning himself between her legs. He didn't go right for the position Marinette wanted and instead worked his way up her thighs with a hand resting on her hips to keep her steady. Without much warning, he licked over a unmarked spot like applying alcohol to a cut before a bandaid, sinking his teeth in quickly after. 

The bluenette didn't even try to hold back the gasp that escaped her, soft blue eyes meeting slightly darker, dangerous green ones. "A-Adrien.." She shivered heavily and Adrien didn't hold back from applying more force to his bite. He was trying to mark her for life at this point. 

Marinette didn't look like she was in pain. Nor did she sound like it. Back arching for more as Adrien picked a new spot, repeating the previous action. 

"You like when your kitty bites you?" Adrien asked playfully. "Feel good?" He brought a finger up to her wetness, pushing past the surprisingly thin fabric, rubbing at her dripping canal. 

"A-Adrien.. Fuck.." 

He didn't press inside her just yet. Teasing her clit with the palm of his index finger. Her breath hitched weakly and she clawed at the sheets begging for more. It was definitely starting to get to Adrien way more though. 

"St-stop fucking t-teasing.." Marinette begged, back flopping weakly onto the bed. 

And now Adrien didn't hold back, he pushed the finger he'd been teasing her with deep inside her walls, and Marinette let out a gasp in relief. He wasn't even inside her yet but Adrien knew she felt good just from his finger. She squeezed around his single finger like a lifeline, and her pussy dripped as he pressed in as deep as he could. 

Adrien's pulse fluctuated with the loud gasp from his girlfriend, as another finger slipped inside her. He moved back to her thighs, distracting his shivering body by sucking and bitting on the pale skin, marking her like a drawing board. 

"Kitty... Mmmm Fuck.. Fuck I want you... Pl-please.." Marinette begged as Adrien slipped one last finger inside. This time Marinette was shaking, her brows knitting and her eyes shut tight. Three's her limit.. 

Adrien pulled himself back up to her face pressing sweet kisses everywhere he could. He'd stopped his fingers where they were deep inside her. Her face, neck, and chest were covered in flush pink and she continued to shiver as she tried to relax. 

"It's ok.. If this hurts I'll pull out.." 

"N-no! Adrien... I wanna.. I.." He cut her off so he could kiss her. His free hand coming up to rub her face. He pressed his forehead against her's, their breaths mingling as he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you ok.. I want this to feel good. And if it doesn't we can do anything else.." 

This time when Marinette closed her eyes, her brows began to relax and she left her shoulders fall flat against the bed. Her breathing was still uneasy but Adrien didn't push it just continued to watch her face, as she slowly relaxed around his fingers. 

With a small nod from Marinette, Adrien slowly began to move his fingers. And fuck it felt good. 

"A-Adrien.. Adrien.." His fingers slowly curved and scissored where they were moving. Making sure to strech her open as much as possible. 

Marinette clung to Adrien as moans slipped out of her uncontrollably. She was definitely getting close. Her fingers held much tighter then they had been in the beginning and her hips buck up into the feeling. 

"I-I'm.. Adrien!.." 

The blond quickly removed his fingers, pecking the side of Marinette's face as the bluenette pouted in annoyance. 

Adrien just laughed, "I'm gonna put it in now. Thought that's what you wanted..." He breathed into her ear. When he pulled away Marinette was no longer pouting, her eyes focused on her hand next to her face. Adrien slipped out off his jeans allowing his boxers to go with them. 

He slicked his cock up using his own precum before stopping as if he'd thought of something. "Don't worry kitty..." Marinette remarked with a giggle, pulling Adrien close to whisper in his ear. "I went on birth control a month ago." Marinette whispered as though she'd read his mind. 

Now it was Adrien's turn to go red. She really wanted this didn't she. He grabbed his dick pressing the tip up to the mouth of her pussy, getting a soft whine in response, before angling only the tip inside. Marinette yelped, her toes curling and her nails digging angrily into Adrien's back. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Adrien remarked apologizing with light kisses to her face. This definitely wasn't like with his fingers, her face was tomatoe red, and her eyes were flooding with tears. "I know it hurts.." 

Marinette's mouth opened suddenly gasping for air. "Fuck.. It feels so.. so much b-bigger now that it's... inside me..." She breathed like the oxygen in the room was running out. 

Adrien quickly began to pepper kisses to the sides of her face. If the love of his life wasn't in pain right now he'd probably feel really good about himself. "You just have to relax. I can't get it fully in if you don't." 

Marinette shut her eyes, tighter then last time. And Adrien slowly began to tug at her nipples again. She let out a very breathy moan as he did so and he took the opportunity to kiss her, pulling her in close with his free hand. 

The kiss broke and Marinette's eyes opened. "Push in deeper." She pleaded. 

"Are you sure?" 

The bluenette nodded wildly and Adrien slowly pressed in deeper letting out a hard breath as he did so. He watched her face and she flinched, nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

"Please.. Please tell me that's it!" She begged, back arching as more tears slipped from her eyes. 

"Half way princess...Almost there..." 

"F..fuck why're you... so big?!" Ok now she had to know she was doing this. 

Adrien hid his smirk in her neck. "I can always pull out. Say the word and I'll pull out.." 

"No no! Fuck.. No! Please.." 

Now Adrien's smile was gone and he hovered over Marinette in confusion. "Do you think I want to do this? Is that why you want to so bad?" 

Marinette sighed like her lungs were about to give out. "No.. No.. Adrien.. I love you.. I have for so long.. I don't want to do this because of peer pressure or anything... I want to because I've wanted to for so long..." 

Now Adrien was smiling warmly and he ran a thumb up to swipe away her tears. "I love you too. And I wanna make this good for you, I promise I will." He pulled his hand away from her face to intertwine their fingers. His other hand moved back south rubbing a teasing thumb over her clit. Now she was starting to relax again, pussy dripping with each careful flick. 

"A-Adrien.." 

The blond pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Think you'll be ok?" He asked 

This time when Marinette nodded she didn't tense not in the slightest. And Adrien slowly lowered himself down pressing up into her wet heat. Up to his balls. Wet, wet, so fucking wet, and warm, hot. That's all his brain would allow him to think. Wetness sprayed against his balls and past him on the bed. He let out a little smirk knowing exactly what that meant. 

"Looks like I was finally able to break down your walls purrincess." He groaned. Marinette had been steadying her breathing. Relaxing completely with Adrien fully inside her. 

"Yeah, took you long enough." 

"Marinette!" Adrien laughed pecking her lips with soft teasing kisses. "You ready? Your virginty already taken." 

Marinette punched him playfully running a hand under his shirt. "This comes off first." 

It probably would've been smart if Adrien had stripped earlier because every movement he made to slip off his shirts only made his cock move inside Marinette. 

"Really?" Adrien remarked once both his shirts were off. "That gets you going?" 

Marinette giggled and nodded as Adrien slowly began to move. His cock aching in the confines of her walls. "You like how deep I am inside you?" Adrien wasn't trying to sound sexy not in the slightest. He was just trying to keep Marinette comfortable. Which was definitely working, her giggles uncontrollable. 

"Doesn't hurt anymore does it? You like how good this feels?" 

Marinette moaned between her giggling head cocked back as Adrien sped up. "Adrien!... St-stop!" She begged her thighs clenching around him. 

"So good to see my purrincess laugh." He groaned deeply, his breaths were faltering and his pulse skyrocketed. He was definitely getting close. 

"A-Adrien.. Adrien!" 

"Yeah I know.. I know M'lady me too.." 

"F-fuck i-it feels s-so good now.." Marinette gasped "I don't want it to end." 

Adrien peppered kisses to her face for like the millionth time today reeling in her breathless laugh. "Me neither.." He squeezed her hand where they were still joined together. "I.. I l-love you.." He moaned pulling her hips in closer to finish up. Prodding her G-spot on every thrust as he went.

"Fuck!... I.. I love you too!" 

They were both pretty breathless at this point, and Adrien's hair was drenched with sweat where it clung to his forehead. Marinette cried out so loudly Adrien was a little frightened her parents in the bakery would hear, as she came. Her teeth clenching and thighs shaking. 

She tried to talk but all that came out was more moans. Adrien finishing a beat behind her, cock twitching and spasming as he emptied out still holding her hips.

The two teens sighed both weary after that. Adrien slowly pulled out leaving Marinette dripping as he rolled over onto his side. 

"Fuck!" Adrien began and the two instanly started up the giggling. 

Marinette nodded rolling over to face her boyfriend. "That felt so good." She whispered running her thumb over the back of his hand. 

"I wanna be the only one who does that to you. Forever." Adrien remarked with a soft smile. 

"Just so you know Mr. Agreste." Marinette began clearing her throat. "You were my first. And you'll be my last. With everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god it's been a hell of a ride! Thank you! Thank you all each and everyone of you that stuck around till the end! I love you guys with all my heart! 
> 
> I remember starting this fanfic and just wanting it to be seen at least let it be slightly popular you know have some tears and some love come out of my readers and reading all the positive comments and such made me want to keep going made me pursue this fanfic till the very end. 
> 
> There aren't enough words in the world to express how thankful I am! While I did have so much fun writing this fanfic I will tell you guys now I don't really think there will be a sequel mostly due to having other fanfics that need finishing but partially because I want to possibly move away from writing fan fiction as a whole. 
> 
> I want to finish writing my book that I've been working on since I was 17. And I hope to get it out next year so fingers crossed! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Hope you guys achieve everything you all want as well. Don't be too disappointed in yourself if it doesn't happen right away.


End file.
